Przezroczyste Lustro
by OpiumnCoffee
Summary: Nic nie jest proste ani czarno-białe. Żaden świat nie posiada wyraźnie zarysowanych granic, ani łatwych do przewidzenia zdarzeń. Nie łatwo jest też wpasować się w arystokratyczną rodzinę nie mając pojęcia o świecie, w którym żyjesz. Uwaga: OC, AU, przekleństwa, absolutne amatorstwo autorki i brak kanonu UWAGA! UPDATE 22/4/17 HISTORIA WIDNIEJE TERAZ POD NAZWĄ "Alabastrowy Lew"
1. Rozdział 1

To ja z nową historią! Co ja tu robię? W sumie to wreszcie jestem po maturach, mam czas, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Życie jest cudowne!

Mały koncept zrodził się w mojej głowie. Oczywiście przestrzegam przed slashem i innymi dziwnymi rzeczami, które mogą pojawić się tu w trakcie.

Wreszcie coś po polsku, chyba wreszcie przekonałam się do pisania w tym języku, więc mam nadzieję, że koncept przypadnie wam do gustu. Postaram się wyprodukować kolejny rozdział w następnym tygodniu i pociągnąć resztę moich opowiadań (Sliver Spoon i Silent Serpent).

To tyle jeśli chodzi o ogłoszenia parafialne. Miłego czytania życzę!

[+++]

Draco oparł skroń o szybę. Czuł się jakby w jego żołądku znajdował się ogromny kamień. Obserwował wolno poruszające się liście w ogrodzie. Na dworze było ciemno, jedyne co dawało światło to małe lampy umieszczone po bokach ścieżek, oświetlające je mdłym, ciepłym światłem. Draco podążał wzrokiem za ledwo oświetlonymi sylwetkami, spacerującymi ścieżką. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Przez przypadek podsłuchał rozmowę swoich rodziców i nadal nie mógł opanować emocji.

To nie było normalne. Zwykle był w stanie uspokoić się niemal natychmiast, nie na darmo miał na nazwisko Malfoy. Teraz jednak niepokój zawładnął nim kompletnie. Słowa jego ojca krążyły w jego głowie jak uporczywa ćma, której nie mógł odgonić. Wolałby odłączyć się od wszystkiego, ale nie był w stanie teraz zasnąć. Męczyły go pytania, które pojawiały się w jego głowie. Draco przełknął ślinę z trudem i podkulił nogi pod siebie. Oparł się wygodniej o ścianę, siedząc na parapecie, służącym za kanapę.

Jego brat żył.

Dziecko, które pochowali jego rodzice 13 lat temu nadal żyło. Draco nie mógł słuchać tego na tyle długo, by dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, ale nie miał dobrego przeczucia. Zawsze polegał na instynkcie i tym razem nie zamierzał postąpić inaczej. Chciał go zobaczyć, chciał wiedzieć jaką osobą był jego brat i gdzie się znajdował. Draco nie miał mu nic za złe, nigdy nie żył w jego cieniu. Rodzice otoczyli go opieką i poświęcali jeszcze więcej uwagi po tym, co się stało. Nie mógł jednak zatrzymać wyobraźni. Co by było gdyby jego brat był tu cały czas? Czy teraz siedziałby obok niego na parapecie, ciesząc się z perspektywy dwóch miesięcy wakacji? Może siedziałby u siebie czytając książkę albo spał już spokojnie.

Przymknął oczy wzdychając ciężko. Wiedział, że nie minie dużo czasu nim jego ojciec sprowadzi tu chłopaka gdziekolwiek był. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić innej sytuacji. Leo tu będzie i Draco z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał jego powrotu. W końcu był jego starszym bratem.

Draco westchnął i zrezygnował z próby zrozumienia tego, co się działo. Będzie musiał przyjąć to wszystko, gdy już się stanie. Podniósł się i wczołgał do łóżka wciąż myśląc o Leo. Chciał, żeby już tu był.

[+++]

Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na swoją żonę, która stała na brzegu małego oczka wodnego, znajdującego się w ich ogrodzie. Kiedy się z nią żenił nigdy nie spodziewał się, że z taką właśnie osobą. Wziął za żonę drobną blondynkę, która wydawała się krucha jak porcelanowa figurka. Powoli jednak poznawał kobietę, z którą się ożenił. Młodą pannę Black, a potem Lady Malfoy, która mogła unieść wiele na swoich barkach. Znalazł w niej mały filar, przyjaciółkę, która nigdy nie odeszła. Nieważne jak wielką presję wywierało na nią społeczeństwo. Ona wciąż zaskakiwała go swoją wytrzymałością.

-Kiedy po niego pójdziesz?- spytała cicho. On westchnął cicho, zdejmując z siebie płaszcz. Podszedł do niej, zakładając go na jej ramiona.

-Dzisiaj. Wiesz, że inaczej bym tego nie wytrzymał. Wreszcie go znaleźliśmy i nie mogę teraz stać z założonymi rękoma.- powiedział ostrożnie, starając się dalej brzmieć spokojnie i pewnie.

-Co jeśli ma rodzinę? Jeśli ich kocha i będzie chciał tam zostać?- spytała niepewnie. Nie chciała słyszeć odpowiedzi, przynajmniej nie z własnych ust. Mimo całej siły jaką posiadała to było dla niej za wiele. Była tak blisko odzyskania dziecka, za którym tak tęskniła.

-Będziemy musieli to zaakceptować. Draco również. Nie chcę trzymać go z dala od całej sprawy, to przecież jego brat.- odpowiedział, choć kosztowało go to wiele. Bez słowa obrócił ją do siebie i pocałował krótko. Narcyza spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła mimowolnie. -Damy sobie radę…

-W końcu jesteśmy Malfoyami.- dokończyła za niego.- Czekam w sypialni gościnnej. Przygotuję herbatę.

Lucjusz skinął głową i ruszył głębiej w ogród, by wyjść ze strefy, którą obejmowały czary. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym kończył się ogród i wykonał gest różdżką. Żywopłot rozstąpił się, ukazując ukrytą furtkę. Stamtąd mężczyzna aportował się niemal natychmiast, znikając jak gdyby nigdy go tam nie było.


	2. Rozdział 2

Sam zamknął oczy, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Piwnica, w której się znajdował była ciemna, zimna i pachniała pleśnią. Leżał na starym materacu, którego sprężyny dawno przebiły zużyty materiał. W ciemności rozróżniał jedynie zamazane sylwetki przedmiotów, bo w nocy nigdy nie docierało tu światło. Dookoła niego porozwalane były pudła, puste butelki i kawałki szkła, którymi najeżona była podłoga.

Próbował wziąć głębszy oddech, natychmiast tego pożałował. Pisnął żałośnie, starając się nie zachowywać zbyt głośno. Nie ważne jak źle było nie chciał by jego ojciec zszedł na dół i dokończył robotę. Może gdyby był uważniejszy nie leżał by teraz na dnie piwnicy, mając nadzieję, że przeżyje do jutra. Wtedy pewnie matka zajdzie na dół i da mu jakieś stare leki i zostawi z resztką śniadania.

Wiedział, że nie mieszkał ze swoimi prawdziwymi rodzicami, niemal codziennie przypominano mu o tym. Nie miał pojęcia jak inaczej mógł ich nazwać, więc po prostu został przy tym. Tak było łatwiej i nie budziło niczyich podejrzeń. Dziś znowu zrobił coś nie tak. W sumie nie wiedział co, ale rozzłościł swojego ojca, który postanowił go ukarać.

Ah, pewnie znów coś poruszył mimo, że tego nie dotknął. Coraz częściej zdarzało się, że przedmioty same zmieniały swoje miejsce, ale nikt ich nie dotykał. Z jakiegoś powodu to zawsze na niego spadała wina. Teraz również leżał na podłodze. Nie wiedział, która część ciała bolała go najbardziej. Może wszystkie.

Od dawna chciał się stąd wynieść, uciec i zapomnieć o tym miejscu, ale za każdym razem gdy chociaż pomyślał o tym spadała na niego kolejna kara. Tak, jakby jego rodzinka miała zapalnik, który uruchamiały jego myśli. Czuł się jak w pułapce, z której z łatwością mógłby uciec. Jednak gdyby tak było to nie byłaby to pułapka. Ostrożnie poruszył nogą, jednak ból w biodrze sprawił, że do jego oczu natychmiast napłynęły łzy. Przeklął w duchu, bojąc się wydać jakiś głośniejszy dźwięk.

Jego rodzice spali tuż nad nim, a ściany były cienkie. Nocami Sam słyszał wszystko, nawet rzeczy, których wolał nie słyszeć. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk i natychmiast zamarł jak słup soli. Ogarnął go strach, który powoli opanowywał go całkowicie. Słyszał skrzypienie łóżka na górze i kroki w sypialni. Skulił się w sobie, mając nadzieję, że kara nie będzie zbyt surowa.

Nagle znów usłyszał ten sam dźwięk i kroki ustały na chwilę. Sam otworzył oczy i spojrzał na drzwi. Widział światło przez cienką szparę pod drzwiami. Ktoś pukał, ale nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło. Kto mógłby najść ich w środku nocy. Drgnął, skrzypnięcie drzwi, a w następnej sekundzie głośny łoskot.

Chciał uciec, schować się gdzieś w piwnicy, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie podnieść się z miejsca, nie mówiąc już o chodzeniu. Słyszał głosy, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani jednego zdania. Wiedział jedynie, że dudniący głos teraz przepełniony był strachem. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał czegoś takiego w głosie ojca.

Szybko kolejne kroki oznajmiły obudzenie się pozostałych domowników. Jeden z jego braci warknął coś, ale łupnięcie oznajmiło, że został szybko spacyfikowany. Sam nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Próbował się ruszyć, ale natychmiast jęknął i zrezygnował. Jeśli napastnik go zaatakuje to i tak nie miał szans.

W końcu wszystko ucichło. Sam usłyszał jak klamka przekręca się. Zmarszczył brwi nie słysząc wcześniej szczęknięcia klucza. Drzwi otworzyły się, a światło z korytarza wlało się na dół do piwnicy. Sam przymknął oczy starając przyzwyczaić się do jasności. Ze strachem obserwował sylwetkę, która szybkim krokiem zeszła po schodach w dół.

Dopiero teraz mógł zobaczyć stojącego nad nim mężczyznę, który spoglądał na niego. Zdziwiło go to jak na niego patrzy. -Słyszysz mnie?- Sam spojrzał na niego i mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie był nawet pewnie co mężczyzna od niego chciał. Nie był w stanie mówić, bo jego gardło było wyschnięte na wiór. Nie miał pojęcia co taki ktoś robi w tej dziurze. Blondyn był dobrze ubrany, wyglądał dość arystokratycznie i dziwnie.

Sam wiedział, że mówił coś do niego, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć co. Jego mózg odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Spiął się, gdy nagle poczuł jak mężczyzna przykłada mu coś do ust. Niechętnie wypił zawartość małego flakonu, krzywiąc się. Cokolwiek to było na pewno nie było syropem na kaszel, do którego był przyzwyczajony. Po chwili jednak odetchnął z ulgą, gdy ból zniknął. -Słyszysz mnie?- Sam znów skupił swój wzrok na mężczyźnie. -Zabiorę cię stąd. Potrzebujesz lekarza.

Chłopak próbował zaprotestować, ale nie miał na to siły. Co gorszego mogło go tam czekać? Został ostrożnie podniesiony. Nagle cały świat zawirował przed nim i Sam niemal krzyknął zaskoczony. Przerażony zacisnął powieki i uchylił je dopiero, gdy poczuł delikatny wiatr na skórze. Jego oczom ukazał się ogromny dom. -Zabiorę cię do sypialni. Potrzebujesz odpoczynku.

Sam obserwował dom, chłonąc każdy detal. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo. Był zdezorientowany, huczało mu w głowie i najchętniej zasnąłby w ciepłych objęciach. Został wniesiony po schodach na górę. Nagle jedne z drzwi w długim korytarzu otworzyły się i wyszła z nich blondwłosa kobieta.

Jej wzrok od razu spoczął na nich. Narcyza podeszła i spojrzała na swojego męża porozumiewawczo. Lucjusz natychmiast wszedł do sypialni, którą opuściła kobieta. Był wściekły. Co prawda nie dawał tego po sobie pokazać, ale stan chłopaka przeraził go. Wszędzie miał siniaki, wyglądał na wychudzonego i zmęczonego. Położył go w łóżku i przelotnie pogłaskał po głowie. Chłopak jedynie cały czas podążał za nim wzrokiem, leżąc cicho jak mysz. Lucjusz skierował się do stolika i nalał trochę ciepłego naparu do filiżanki. Sądząc po zastawie Narcyza liczyła na spokojną rozmowę przy herbacie i ciasteczkach. Żadne z nich nie było zadowolone z tego, jak cała sytuacja się rozwinęła.

Postawił filiżankę na stoliku nocnym i pomógł chłopakowi usiąść na łóżku.- To herbata.- powiedział, podając mu naczynie. Chłopak wypił je z wdzięcznością.

-Co ja tu robię?- spytał chłopak odsuwając filiżankę od siebie. Postawił ją na stoliku i spojrzał na niego.

-Na razie to nieważne. Zaraz powinien przyjść medyk i cię obejrzeć.- Lucjusz uciszył jego pytania przynajmniej na chwilę. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanęły w nich trzy osoby. Blondyn niemal zgromił swoją żonę wzrokiem, widząc Draco stojącego obok niej. Severus skinął mu głową i wyciągnął różdżkę.

W tym momencie chłopak drgnął, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się.- Co to jest?- spytał, patrząc z podejrzeniem na kij. Cała czwórka spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

-To różdżka.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, starając się zachować spokój.

-Różdżka? Serio? Nie wiem po co wam ten kij, ale to mi na sprzęt medyczny nie wygląda.- chłopak spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdował.- Może mi jeszcze powiecie, że jesteście wróżkami.- sarknął na koniec, kręcąc głową.

-Jesteśmy czarodziejami.- odpowiedziała kobieta spokojnie, uśmiechając się do niego łagodnie.

-To są żarty? Jeśli tak to dość kiepskie.- powiedział chłopak, marszcząc brwi. Obrócił głowę, gdy kątem oka zauważył światło. Niemal krzyknął, widząc zielony płomień wydobywający się z czegoś, co wziął za kij. Zamrugał i przesunął dłoń nad płomień. Natychmiast zabrał ją zaskoczony, czując ciepło. Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić.- Zwariowałem. Odbiła mi palma.

-Uspokój się. Nikt ci nie powiedział? Przecież sam jesteś czarodziejem.- Lucjusz powiedział, znów przykuwając uwagę chłopaka.

-Ja? Czarodziejem? Brzmi fajnie i w ogóle, ale… to nie ma sensu.- chłopak potarł skronie zdezorientowany. Całe te wyjaśnienia nie trzymały się kupy. Palący się kij i czarodzieje. Czuł się jak bohater jakiegoś idiotycznego opowiadania, w którym autor wsadził go w nieprawdopodobną sytuację i liczył, że się ogarnie.

-Nigdy nic dziwnego się nie działo? Żadnych poruszających się rzeczy? Znikających?- spytała blondynka. Dopiero teraz Sam zauważył drugiego nastolatka, który przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Był z pewnością starszy od niego.

-Działo, ale… Czy odpowiedź na to musi być tak nierealistyczna?- odpowiedział pytaniem. Zamknął oczy i westchnął. Przynajmniej nie czuł bólu. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego pocieszająco.

-Leo?- Lucjusz bezskutecznie starał się zwrócić uwagę chłopaka. W końcu ostrożnie dotknął jego nogi, a ten w odpowiedzi niemal podskoczył.- Severus jest medykiem, pozwól mu się obejrzeć. Eliksir przeciwbólowy podziała jeszcze chwilę, ale i tak powinieneś się położyć.

Sam skinął głową. Musiał przyznać, że miał ochotę się przespać. Szczególnie, że to łóżko było chyba najlepszym w jakim spał. Mężczyzna pomógł mu się położyć. Nadal z niedowierzaniem patrzył jak coś, co uważał za kij wypuściło złoty… dym? Nie wiedział jak to opisać. Obserwował jak z niczego w powietrzu pojawił się kawałek papieru, a na nim słowa. To było niewytłumaczalne. Miał wrażenie, że wsadzono go w odcinek jakiegoś serialu. To byłby jeden z tych odcinków, w których bohater we śnie znajduje się w skrzywionej rzeczywistości.

Wkrótce złoto wyparowało.- Potrzebuję kilku dodatkowych eliksirów, ale na szczęście nie ma ran, które zagrażałyby jego życiu.- czarnowłosy spojrzał na drogą kartkę i podał ją starszemu blondynowi. Sam czuł się zaniepokojony tym, że nie pokazano mu co się na niej znajduje.- Ma tylko lekki wstrząs mózgu. Kilka dni w łóżku i powinien czuć się lepiej.

-Nie martw się tym. -blondyn spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się lekko. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie i Sam powiódł za nim wzrokiem. Miał bardzo surową twarz, a do tego wyglądał dość dziwnie. -Jutro wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Zaraz dostaniesz leki i zostawimy cię, żebyś odpoczął w spokoju.

Sam skinął głową. Nie sądził by minęło dużo czasu nim ten dziwny mężczyzna wrócił do pomieszczenia. Jak mu było? Sam nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nic poza początkiem. Postanowił więc nazywać mężczyznę Sev mimo tego, że nie pasowało to do niego zupełnie. Musiał jednak mieć jakieś rozeznanie w tych ludziach. Szczególnie trójce blondynów, którzy chyba byli rodziną. Rodzice i syn. To pasowało do siebie.

Sam posłusznie wypił wszystko co zostało mu podane, choć każda kolejna mikstura zdawała się smakować jeszcze gorzej niż poprzednia. Z wdzięcznością przyjął więc filiżankę herbaty oferowaną przez panią domu. Został ostrożnie przykryty kołdrą, która była śliska i miękka.

Nagle ogarnęło go zmęczenie, a on nie miał zamiaru protestować. Nie przeszkadzało mu nawet to, że ma na sobie ubranie. Wszyscy opuścili pokój, życząc mu dobrej nocy i Sam usnął w wygodnym łóżku.

[+++]

-Nie zareagował.- skwitowała kobieta, przechodząc się po sypialni.

-Dlaczego miałby? Nie miał pojęcia, że magia istnieje, ciężko mu będzie się przekonać. Nie mówiąc już o fakcie bycia naszym synem.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, siadając na brzegu królewskiego łóżka.- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, choć wiedziałem, że to mało prawdopodobne, że się odwróci.

-Poza tym ma problem ze słuchem. Widziałeś wynik. Trzeba go zabrać do specjalisty.- Narcyza spojrzała na niego, a potem na widok za oknem. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. Leo nawet nie zadecydował czy będzie chciał z nimi zostać, a ta już zaplanowała następny miesiąc.- Wiem co myślisz. Tak, już się przywiązałam. Mimo, że nie wygląda jak nasz syn.

-To głupie drzwi*. Stary idiota.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, słysząc komentarz swojego męża.- Będę musiał porozmawiać z Severusem o eliksirze, który zlikwidowałby zaklęcia maskują ma się teraz czym przejmować. Potrzeba nam czasu.

-Wiem, powinnam być cierpliwa. - Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.- Mówisz tak jakbym to ja wtargnęła do czyjegoś domu.

-Cicho Cyziu, cicho.- blondyn wstał i uśmiechnął się.- Najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się położyli.

-Najpierw kąpiel.- mruknęła.- Żeby nie marnować czasu idziemy razem.- uśmiechnęła się sugestywnie, obracając na pięcie i skierowała się do łazienki.

[+++]

*z ang. Dumb Door

Nie wiem czy pojawi się tu coś jeszcze i kiedy. Nie będę nic obiecywać, bo nie mam ochoty stresować się przez innych. Nie mam już niestety do tego zdrowia.


	3. Rozdział 3

Sam obudził się i mruknął cicho. Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Powoli przekręcił się na bok, zakopując się bardziej w pościeli. Powoli pozwalał sobie na budzenie się. Jego umysł przypominał mu o tym co się wczoraj działo. Sam rzucił pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw i otworzył oczy. Wiedział, że cokolwiek czeka go dzisiaj nie będzie przyjemne. Nie chodziło o fizyczny ból, który powoli do niego docierał, a o informacje. Dzisiaj znów będzie kontynuował ten dziwny koszmar w świecie wróżek, czarodziei i innych dziwactw.

Już leżąc w miękki łóżku zorientował się, że nie da rady wrócić do starej rzeczywistości. Nie miał za złe luksusu, w jakim się znalazł. Wręcz przeciwnie. -Obudziłeś się?- Sam usłyszał nad sobą pytanie i spojrzał na blondyna. Od razu rozpoznał pana domu, który wczoraj przyniósł go tutaj.

-Tak.- odpowiedział krótko. Na stoliku nocnym pojawiła się taca z jedzeniem i piciem. Sam wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę z poziomu pościeli, a potem z wahaniem wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę. Dotknął tacy nadal starając się zrozumieć dlaczego świat dookoła niego zwariował. Po chwili bezproduktywnego myślenia postanowił dać sobie spokój. Uwagę skupił na swojej dłoni, na której znajdował się duży siniak.

-Pomogę ci usiąść i zjesz śniadanie. Co ty na to?- Lucjusz wyciągnął do niego ręce. Pomógł mu usiąść, uważając by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Sam zdziwiony spojrzał na tacę, która ustawiona została na jego udach. Poza szklanką soku i herbatą znajdował się na niej talerz pięknie ułożonych naleśników. Czuł się jakby trafił do ekskluzywnego hotelu. Ostrożnie zabrał się do jedzenia. Bał się zarysować nożem porcelanę, która wyglądała na okropnie drogą. Zdecydowanie zbyt ekskluzywną jak dla niego.

-A potem czeka mnie rozmowa.- mruknął do siebie między kolejnymi kęsami naleśników, które były chyba najlepszym co w życiu jadł. Nie było to trudne do osiągnięcia, Sam nigdy nie jadł domowego jedzenia. To, co dostał teraz bardziej przypominało mu coś, co mógłby dostać w restauracji, ale i tak był wdzięczny. Doskonale wiedział, że jest tu nie bez powodu. Niemożliwym było, żeby mężczyzna, który wyglądał na tak wpływowego i bogatego przypadkowo znalazł się w biednej dzielnicy robotniczej i małym miasteczku. Był pewien, że miał w tym jakiś cel i niedługo się o tym przekona. W końcu skończył posiłek i wypił szklankę herbaty, sok zostawiając na później. Odstawił tacę na stolik. Mężczyzna sięgnął po fiolki, leżące na półce i podał mu je. Sam od razu podziękował sobie w duchu za zostawienie soku. Ktokolwiek wymyślił te lekarstwa skupił się na ich działaniu, a nie smaku.

Lucjusz usiadł na brzegu łóżka, na kolanach kładąc plik dokumentów. -Pewnie podejrzewasz, że chcę porozmawiać i nie jesteś tu przypadkowo.- chłopak kiwnął, popijając sok powoli.- Wolisz konkretnie czy na spokojnie?

-Gwałt czy informacje?- chłopak uśmiechnął się z lekką kpiną, na co mężczyzna jedynie uniósł brew. -Konkretnie. Po wczorajszych magicznych kijach chyba będę w stanie przyjąć wszystko.

-Jesteś naszym synem.- Lucjusz spojrzał na chłopaka, który wydawał się zaskoczony. Nie był to jednak szok, ani żadna inna gwałtowna reakcja.

-To była zadziwiająco normalna informacja. Jak na to, czego mogłem się spodziewać.- przyznał Sam po kilku minutach ciszy.- Jesteście pewni?

Lucjusz w ciszy podał mu wczorajszą kartkę, a raczej coś, co za nią wziął. To był coś zdecydowanie grubszego, ale nie był w stanie tego nazwać. Drzewo genealogiczne narysowane było czerwonym tuszem. -Severus pobrał ci trochę krwi, ale byłeś tak zaabsorbowany zaklęciem, że nawet nie zarejestrowałeś. Co do bólu to pamiętaj, że dałem ci wczoraj eliksir przeciwbólowy. - blondyn wytłumaczył mu wszystko z delikatnym uśmiechem. Potem otworzył cienką teczkę i podał mu coś, co wyglądało na dokument. Dokładnie przeczytał akt urodzenia i porównał go z drzewem.

-Czyli mam na imię Leolin.- Lucjusz skinął głową mimowolnie, choć chłopak nie podniósł nawet głowy znad papierów. -Draco widziałem wczoraj, prawda?- tym razem spojrzał na niego. -Macie jakiś fetysz dotyczący zwierząt.

Tym razem blondyn parsknął śmiechem.- Od dawna jesteś taki pyskaty?- spytał go, a Sam skinął głową.- Jak chcesz, żebyśmy cię nazywali? Nie licz, że się stąd wyrwiesz. Moja żona była tu już chyba z dziesięć razy, pytając czy już się obudziłeś. W końcu wygoniłem ją na zakupy z Draco, ale niedługo powinni wrócić. Oboje bardzo chcą cię poznać.

-Nie dziwię się. To w końcu moja matka i brat. Podejrzewam też, że nie oddaliście mnie z własnej woli.- Lucjusz westchnął ciężko. Kiwnął głową.

-Zostałeś porwany. Żadne z nas nie wiem jak i kiedy, ale nie ważne jak długo szukaliśmy nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć. W końcu udało się, w sumie przez zupełny przypadek. Dostaliśmy prośbę o uzupełnienie jakiś papierów w ministerstwie i magia musiała wygenerować twój aktualny adres zamieszkania. W ministerstwie powiedzieli, że był jakiś problem i mieliśmy szczęście.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego.- Ktoś jednak nie chciał, żebyśmy cię znaleźli. Stąd te ciemne włosy i ciemniejsza cera.- Lucjusz niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. Sam spokojnie czekał na cokolwiek miało nadejść. Uśmiechnął się, czując dłoń na swojej głowie. -Jak chcesz, żebyśmy cię nazywali?

-Leolin. Tak mnie nazwaliście. Nie będę udawał, że łatwo będzie mi się przyzwyczaić, ale nie ma sensu zmieniać teraz tych wszystkich papierów.- Lucjusz zabrał dłoń i uśmiechnął się. -Rozumiem, że mój wygląd to sprawa… magii. Przepraszam, ciężko się do tego przekonać. Jeśli wy jesteście czarodziejami to ja pewnie też i…

-Nie przejmuj się na razie magią. Na wszystko mamy czas. - mężczyzna chwycił ostatni pełny flakonik z szafki. Spojrzał na niego przez chwilę.

-To powinno zdjąć wszystkie zaklęcia jakie ktoś na ciebie nałożył. Niestety nie mam pojęcia kto to zrobił.- powiedział mężczyzna. Jego ton był niemal przepraszający i Leo miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nic się nie stało. Nie mógł być na nich zły. Z takim domem na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że mogli sobie pozwolić na gromadkę dzieci i nadal mieliby pieniądze na przyjemności. -Weź go raczej za kilka godzin przed snem. Na razie może zabiorę cię na mały spacer po domu. Nie możemy cię tylko przemęczać przez ten uraz głowy. Tylko najpierw weź prysznic. Ubranie czeka na pralce.

Leo wstał powoli i ruszył do drzwi, które mężczyzna wskazał mu gestem. Po drodze z ostrożności trzymał dłoń na każdym meblu lub ścianie, które miał w zasięgu. Po krótkim prysznicu w dość nowoczesnej łazience i ubraniu się w przygotowane rzeczy Leo wyszedł na zewnątrz. Chciał podwinąć sobie nogawki, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował się schylić robiło mu się niedobrze. -Gotowy?- Leo skinął lekko głową i przyjął podane ramie.

Damo okazał się jeszcze większy niż przypuszczał, ale nie miał bardzo skomplikowanego rozkładu. Dowiedział się, że byli w skrzydle prywatnym i było jeszcze drugie przeznaczone dla gości. Blondyn wyjaśniał mu wszystko spokojnie, ale Leo dał sobie spokój z zapamiętywaniem dziwnych pokoi. Wolał wiedzieć, gdzie jest kilka tych, z których będzie korzystał na co dzień.

-Potem przeniesiemy cię do sypialni bliżej naszych. Trzeba ją wyremontować.- mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę.-Nie zmienialiśmy jej odkąd zniknąłeś. Nie wiem jak zniesiemy wejście tam, ale nie przejmuj się. Damy radę.

-Może ją zniszczę? Wejdę tam z młotkiem czy czymś takim. -zaproponował Leo cicho. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałoby to pomóc. Widział jak jego ojciec porusza ustami, ale nie mógł nic usłyszeć. -Hm?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.- Pewnie mówiłem za cicho, co? Przepraszam. Masz uszkodzony słuch. Musimy cię potem zabrać na jakieś porządne badania, bo zaklęcie diagnostyczne nie jest aż tak zaawansowane. Co do pokoju to zobaczymy. Chyba raczej my powinniśmy się uporać z tym wszystkim. - Leo uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że to kolejny problem, ale jego życie było wystarczająco pogmatwane. Najpierw musiał wyzdrowieć i zdjąć te zaklęcia, które na nim były. Nie miał pojęcia o co z nimi chodziło.

W końcu wyszli na zewnątrz i Leo zachwycony rozejrzał się po ogrodzie. Nigdy nie widział takiej ilości kwiatów i roślin. Do tego dalej zauważył szklarnie. Było popołudnie, ale miał ochotę spędzić tu resztę dnia. -Twoja mama uwielbia to miejsce. Cały czas znajduje nowe rośliny, głównie w lesie niedaleko i hoduje je tutaj. Niektóre kwiaty są jadalne i kończą na talerzu.

Leo cieszył się ze spaceru. Świeże powietrze i słońce sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Rozglądał się dookoła, uważając by nie potknąć się na kamiennej ścieżce. Miał ochotę spędzić tu resztę dnia. Obaj odwrócili się, słysząc za sobą kroki.- Czyżby mój mały braciszek wstał z łóżka?- Leo spojrzał na wyższego chłopaka. Spodziewał się kolejnego komentarza, ale Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak się czujesz?

-Całkiem nieźle. Nie mogę się schylać, ale spacer pomógł.- odpowiedział spokojnie. Mężczyźni poprowadzili go do środka.- Zgubię się tu.

-Jeśli się zgubisz zawołaj Mróżkę. To skrzat domowy, małe stworzenie, które pomaga w domu.- Draco otworzył drzwi na balkon. W salonie czekała na nich pani domu. -Żyją obaj, niepotrzebnie się martwiłaś.

-Dobrze, dobrze. Nie narzekaj już tak. A teraz muszę zobaczyć swoje maleństwo.- Narcyza podeszła do chłopaka i przytuliła go do siebie. Leo nie protestował. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając się głaskać. Miał wrażenie, że Draco zaraz też zacznie go głaskać i zamieni się to w jakiś inicjacyjny rytuał. Kobieta w końcu puściła go i uśmiechnęła ciepło.- Mam dla ciebie trochę ubrań. To oczywiście tylko kila rzeczy, ale uznaliśmy z Draco, że potrzebujesz czegoś, co nie jest o pięć rozmiarów za duże. Kierowaliśmy się raczej twoim wyglądem po wzięciu eliksiru.

-Mój brat zdecydowanie jest ładniejszy.- Draco usiadł na kanapie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Matka zgromiła go wzrokiem.- No co? Jestem bardzo miłym człowiekiem.

-W dodatku skromnym.- dodał Leo sarkastycznie, wywracając oczami.

-Skromność to moje drugie imię.- przyznał Draco, rozkładając się na kanapie.

-Trzecim byłoby przystojny, ale do tego musiałbyś poprawić twarz.- Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Dobra, to zdecydowanie mój brat.- skwitował z uśmiechem. Leo pokręcił głową, ale zaraz tego pożałował. Został posadzony na kanapie i przymknął oczy. Poczuł jak Draco przysuwa się i opiera o siebie. -Oddychaj i nie zemdlej nam tu. Wolno ci mdleć jedynie na mój widok.

-Jestem twoim bratem. Albo masz spaczone poczucie humoru albo psychikę.- Leo uśmiechnął się, zamykając oczy. Poczuł dłoń na swojej głowie.- Czy jeśli zostałem pogłaskany przez wszystkich w domu to jestem już częścią rodziny?

Wszyscy zaśmiali się cicho i Leo poczuł jak klatka Draco wibruje. W tym momencie cieszył się, że nie jest już w tamtym domu. Tam nadal leżałby w piwnicy na starym materacu, pewnie po niewielkim posiłku. Teraz opierał się o brata, który chyba nie miał zamiaru go puszczać. Dostał posiłek, a do tego czekała go kolacja. Nawet jeśli byłaby w połowie tak smaczna jak naleśniki to i tak będzie świetnie.- Chcesz spać?- usłyszał głos Draco.

-Nie, poleżę sobie. Wygodny jesteś.- mruknął do niego. Poczuł jak Draco wciąga go na swoje kolana i głaszczę po plecach.- Jak będziesz tak dalej robić to usnę.

-Śpij ile chcesz. Jesteś lekki, więc zaniosę cię do łóżka w razie czego.- tym razem ton Draco pozbawiony był sarkazmu czy ironii. -Niedługo będzie kolacja. Masz ochotę na coś konkretnego?

-Zjem wszystko.- odpowiedział, otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na Draco, który opierał się wygodnie o kanapę. Narcyza podeszła do niego i położyła na jego kolanach torbę.

-Powiedz czy ci się podobają. Nie wiedzieliśmy co lubisz. Jak pójdziemy do krawca to wybierzemy to, co będziesz chciał.- Kobieta usiadła obok nich. Leo sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął kilka normalnych bluzek i dwie pary spodni. Jedne długie, drugie trzy-czwarte.

-Chciałem ci wybrać bieliznę w serduszka, ale mama się nie zgodziła.- Leo spojrzał na Draco sceptycznie.- Dokładnie tak się na mnie spojrzała. Ja przeczuwam, że to następny hit modowy.

-Przeczuwam, że poczucie stylu jest potrzebne do typowania trendów.- Leo odgryzł się mu. - Ale ubrania są dobre. Nie będą mi sprawiały tyle problemu.

Chłopak niemal krzyknął, gdy na środku pokoju pojawiło się małe stworzenie. Jego uszy były bardzo długie i niemal zamiatały o podłogę. Skrzat oznajmij im, że kolacja czeka. Ojciec pomógł mu wstać powoli i wszyscy ruszyli do jadalni. Leo usiadł obok swojego brata i spojrzał na pusty stół. Zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili na obrusie pojawiło się kilka półmisków. Zafascynowany patrzył jak szklanka napełnia się ciemnym sokiem. Powoli wziął ją do ręki i upił łyk. Uśmiechnął się, czując sok porzeczkowy. Wyglądało na to, że każdy z domowników dostawał to, co najbardziej mu smakowało.

Po posiłku został odprowadzony do pokoju i zostawiony samemu sobie. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie było tu wiele rzeczy, ale to była jedynie sypialnia gościnna. Gdy się obrócił na podłodze stały już jego zakupy. Nadal zadziwiało go ile ci ludzie byli w stanie dla niego zrobić nie znając go. Wydali na niego pieniądze i Leo był wdzięczny za dach nad głową. Czuł ciepło w klatce piersiowej i uśmiechnął się. Umył się i przebrał w piżamę, a potem wrócił do łóżka.

Położył się na pościeli i zamknął oczy, jednak nagle przypomniał sobie o flakoniku. Sięgnął po eliksir i spojrzał na przelewający się niebieski płyn. Spojrzał w górę, słysząc jak drzwi otwierają się i spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn był już w swojej piżamie, która składała się jedynie ze spodni. -Coś się stało?

-Nie, ja tylko…- Draco zaciął się i wszedł do pokoju. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku.- Przez te wszystkie lata tyle razy zastanawiałem się co by się stało, gdybyś nagle wrócił. Chciałem mieć brata. Przez te wszystkie lata chciałem kogoś, z kim mógłbym się bawić. Ten dom jest wielki, ale strasznie szybko staje się potwornie nudny. Brakowało mi cię.

-Hej.- Draco spojrzał na niego, wyrwany z monologu.-Jestem tu teraz. Nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszyć.- blondyn uśmiechnął się. Leo obrócił się na drugi bok i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.- Jak wyzdrowieję będziesz mógł mi mówić o czym tylko chcesz.

-Dzięki.- Draco uśmiechnął się. Spojrzał na fiolkę.- Wypij to. Chcę swojego brata z powrotem.

Leo spojrzał na fiolkę i usiadł na chwilę. Gdy wyjął korek usłyszał pyknięcie. Nie myśląc dłużej wypił zawartość. Nie poczuł żadnych nagłych efektów poza okropnym smakiem. Położył się obok swojego brata i spojrzał na niego. Nigdy jeszcze nie leżał z kimś w jednym łóżku. Draco przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił do siebie. -Dobranoc braciszku.

-Dobranoc.- Leo uśmiechnął się i wtulił w niego. Miło było czuć czyjeś ciepło i nie przejmować się tym, że zostanie zrzucony z łóżka. Poczuł jeszcze delikatny pocałunek na czole i usnął spokojnie.

[+++]

No dobra, dobra.. Zobaczymy jak będzie dalej. Na razie mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podoba.


	4. Rozdział 4

Leo obudził się powoli. Z chęcią przekręcił by się na bok i jeszcze bardziej wkopał w poduszki jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale coś nie pozwalało mu się ruszyć. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał na blond czuprynę. Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogłaskał brata po głowie. Draco na pewno nie pozwoliłby mu tego zrobić normalnie, więc to była jedyna szansa. Poza tym chyba służył mu za poduszkę. Głowa Draco spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej.

-Hej, śpiąca królewno. Może i chcesz spać, ale ja nie mam pęcherza ze stali.- Leo zaczął się wiercić, starając się uwolnić z objęć. Draco powoli poruszył się i spojrzał na niego. Po chwili zdziwienia uśmiechnął się. -Co?

-Wreszcie wyglądasz jak Malfoy.- powiedział z uśmiechem, przyglądając się mu. Po chwili uniósł się i spojrzał mu w oczy.- Ale oczy nadal masz tak samo jasne.

-Dobra, dobra. Złaź wreszcie.- Leo zaśmiał się i podniósł się z łóżka. W łazience załatwił potrzebę i zatrzymał się, patrząc w lustro. Teraz wreszcie pasował do tej dziwnej rodziny. Palcami przeczesał swoje blond włosy. Skrzywił się, czując jak zniszczone są. Jego poprzednie też nie były w dobrym stanie, ale to wymagało interwencji. Do tego na pewno był chudszy i niższy od Draco. Wyglądał dość mizernie, ale przy takich posiłkach szybko wróci do formy. Jego twarz też była zupełnie inna. Leo podszedł bliżej. To było takie nierzeczywiste.

Nagle ta cała sytuacja uderzyła go jak bicz. Usiadł na podłodze, nadal patrząc na siebie. Czuł się jak zagubione dziecko. Wiedział teraz kim jest, miał rodzinę. Bardzo kochającą, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ale to wszystko działo się za szybko. On starał się o tym nie myśleć, chciał przyjąć wszystko jako pewnik. Teraz zastanawiając się nad tym ilość informacji przytłoczyła go. Wziął głęboki oddech.

Był pewien, że jeśli wyjdzie z łazienki Draco od razu się nim zajmie. Z jednej strony chętnie pozwoliłby mu na to, ale z drugiej sam musiał się pozbierać. Draco i tak niedługo zaniepokoi się tym, że nie wraca. Leo doczołgał się do najbliższej ściany i oparł o nią. Odetchnął, postanawiając przeanalizować wszystko jeszcze raz. Był w stanie przyjąć to, że jego biologiczni rodzice znaleźli go i to, że został porwany. To było logiczne i nie kłóciło się z jego światem. Poza tym widział drzewo rodzinne, własne dokumenty, w których nie było aktu zgonu.

Drugą sprawą była magia. Tu nie był w stanie nic zrozumieć. Czarodzieje i magiczne patyki, którymi czarowali. Brzmiał to idiotycznie. Może powinien poprosić Draco by coś wyczarował. Jeszcze nie widział by to robił. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałoby to pomóc. Poczuł frustrację, która powoli opanowywała go całego.

Usłyszał jak drzwi otwierają się i Draco szybko znalazł się przy nim. -Hej, co się dzieje?- usłyszał ciepły głos i dłoń na swojej głowie. -No już, mów.- Draco zachęcił go i pogłaskał po policzku. Leo zamrugał zaskoczony łzami we własnych oczach.

-Chyba ta cała magia mnie przytłoczyła.- powiedział cicho. Draco zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem westchnął.

-Może spróbuj wyobrazić sobie magię jako materię. Coś jak wiatr. Czujesz to, ale nie widzisz.- Draco spojrzał na niego.- To jest jak część każdego z nas, która pojawia się gdy tego chcemy. Coś jak ruch ręką. Czasami nie myślisz o tym, że ją masz, ale gdy potrzebujesz coś zrobić to tam jest. My chronimy się przed mugolami, bo nasza magia mogłaby zostać nieprawidłowo wykorzystana.

-Mugolami?- Leo przerwał jego monolog.

-Ludzie nie posiadający magii.- wyjaśnił Draco krótko.- Każdy z nas posiada różdżkę. To coś, co ułatwia nam czarowanie, ukierunkowuje magię. W środku każdej jest rdzeń. Może to być włos jednorożca albo włókno ze smoczego serca.

-Jednorożce i smoki? Ale masz na myśli takie wielkie smoki zionące ogniem?- Leo nie był w stanie zdecydować czy powinien być zafascynowany czy przerażony. Draco skinął głową.

-Możemy cię kiedyś zabrać do rezerwatu, ale będziemy je mogli obejrzeć tylko z daleka. To zbyt niebezpieczne.- Draco uśmiechnął się, widząc ekscytację brata.- Lepiej ci już?

-Trochę łatwiej to przyjąć jako rodzaj cząsteczek.- przyznał chłopak. To jeszcze był w stanie zrozumieć. Mógł przyjąć to jako coś w rodzaju ciemnej materii w kosmosie. Draco pomógł mu w stać.- Dzięki.

-Nie ma sprawy. Od tego są starsi bracia nie?- Draco wyszczerzył się do niego. Leo był wdzięczny za to, że jego brat nie był rozwydrzonym bachorem. Zamiast tego chyba zaniańczy go na śmierć.- A teraz sio, mam potrzebę.

Leo wyszedł z łazienki. Na małym stoliku kawowym zauważył tacę z herbatą. Leo nalał im herbaty i usiadł w jednym z dwóch foteli. Draco wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł obok niego.- Trzeba cię zabrać do fryzjera. Masz totalną szopę na głowie.- Leo skinął głową, pijąc herbatę. Draco szybko opróżnił swoją filiżankę i wstał.- Idę się ubrać, a potem przyjdę po ciebie.

Leo po kilkunastu minutach był ubrany. Z trudem udało mu się rozczesać włosy i związać je na karku. Potem wyszedł na korytarz i razem z Draco zeszli na śniadanie. Posiłek minął im spokojnie.

-Tato, mogę go zabrać do fryzjera?- Draco spojrzał na swojego ojca. Ten jedynie skinął głową.

-Masz na niego uważać. Jeśli źle się poczuje od razu wraca do łóżka.- Lucjusz spojrzał na Leo.- Jeśli będziesz się źle czuł masz mu natychmiast powiedzieć.- chłopak skinął głową. Draco chwycił go za ramię i zaprowadził do ogromnego kominka.

-Chodź, będzie fajnie. Jak przestaniesz myśleć logicznie to zabawa jest przednia.- Leo zmarszczył brwi na jego słowa, ale wszedł do kominka. Draco objął go ramieniem. Narcyza podała mu miskę wypełnioną szarym proszkiem.- Tylko nie krzycz jak będziemy na miejscu.

-Podpalę cię kiedyś w tym kominku.- sarknął Leo, gromiąc go wzrokiem.

-Pokątna.- powiedział Draco, ciskając proszek pod ich stopy. Po kilku sekundach obaj znaleźli się w zupełnie nowym miejscu.- Podobało się?- Draco spojrzał na niego.

-Pomijając to, że jest to kompletnie nielogiczne, to było zajebiście.- odpowiedział cicho Leo, a Draco zaśmiał się.- To jest jak teleportacja.

-My to nazywamy aportacją.- Draco z satysfakcją patrzył jak jego brat patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wreszcie mógł być tym fajnym, mądrym bratem, który wszystko wyjaśniał. Obaj otrzepali się i wyszli z kominka. Leo rozglądał się po czymś, co przypominało mu pub. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył miotłę czyszczącą podłogę. Nikt przy niej nie stał. -Chodź już, bo wyglądasz jak kretyn gapiąc się na miotłę.

Leo spojrzał na niego.- Dobra, wierzę w magię. Tańcząca miotła. Czy to znaczy, że nie będę musiał sprzątać pokoju?- Draco skinął głową i tym razem to Leo wyszczerzył się.- Kocham magię, to najlepsza rzecz na świecie.

-Wiedziałem, że ci się w końcu spodoba.- Draco ruszył z nim przez ulicę. Leo rozglądał się dookoła na wszystkie stragany i rzeczy. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sklepie ze zwierzętami. - W domu mamy sokoła. W ogrodzie jest ptaszarnia, ale nie wchodź tam sam.

Ruszyli dalej i w końcu dotarli do eleganckiego zakładu fryzjerskiego. Wnętrze było przytulne. Przed nimi pojawiła się młoda kobieta ubrana w koszulkę, spódnicę i fartuch. Przywitała ich i Draco na zabieg, który dla Leo brzmiał zupełnie niezrozumiale. Do tego zdziwiło go to, że potrzebował manicure'u. Może to przez arystokratyczne zapędy Draco, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić.

Następną godzinę spędził na rozmowie z bratem podczas, gdy fryzjerka zajmowała się nim. Przyjemnie było zrelaksować się i zaplanować resztę dnia. Draco postanowił go dzisiaj porozpieszczać. Leo słuchał jak ten mówił, opowiadając mu o szkole, znajomych. Najbardziej jednak nie mógł się doczekać wizyty w sklepie ze słodyczami. Był ciekawy czy magiczne słodycze były inne od tych zwykłych.

-Co ty na to, żebyśmy skrócili włosy?- Leo spojrzał na fryzjerkę w lustrze. Po umyciu włosów wyglądał jak mokry pies.- Chcesz jakiś inny kolor?

-Nie ma mowy.- wciął się Draco.- Ścinaj sobie włosy jak chcesz, ale mama mnie zabije jeśli wrócisz z głową w kolorze innym niż blond.

-Czy ona nie ma farbowanych włosów?- spytał Leo, unosząc brew.

-Jak z większością rodziców. Zasady dotyczące dzieci nie sięgają ich samych.- westchnął Draco. Matka rzeczywiście zamordowała by go i magią zmieniła Leo kolor na naturalny. Do tego obaj skończyliby uziemieni do końca wakacji.

-Zdam się na ciebie.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na fryzjerkę, która uśmiechnęła się. Wydawała się zadowolona z tego, że ktoś daje jej wolną rękę. Leo spokojnie znosił ścinanie włosów. Na samym początku zamknął oczy, by mieć niespodziankę. Gdy usłyszał o końcu Leo otworzył oczy i spojrzał na siebie. Włosy z boku miał ścięte na krótko. Najdłuższe włosy sięgały do końca ucha. Leo uśmiechnął się i przeczesał włosy palcami. Były miękkie i już na pewno nie były tak zniszczone.

-Zapraszam za pół roku na przycięcie i powtórzenie zabiegu. Do tego czasu nie zapomnij o odżywce.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zdjęła mu fartuch. Leo wstał i spojrzał na Draco, który pokręcił głową.

-Na pewno nie będziesz standardowym Malfoyem.- Draco spojrzał na niego.- To przez to przeklęte imię. Mówię ci. Nie mogli cię nazwać Serpens albo cos takiego? Nie, musieli wybrać lwa.

-Nie narzekaj.- Leo szturchnął go ramieniem, gdy wychodzili ze sklepu.- Po prostu boisz się, że będę przystojniejszy od ciebie.

-Jeszcze czego.- prychnął chłopak i zmierzył go wzrokiem.- O to nie mam się co martwić.

Skierowali się do sklepu ze słodyczami. Draco chwycił kosz.- Masz wolną rękę. Weź to, co chcesz.- Leo spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Wystarczyłby mu lizak, ale Draco nawrzeszczał by na niego za takie podejście. Podejrzewał, że cała trójka chciała go rozpieścić po tych wszystkich latach. Siniaki już zniknęły i były wspomnieniem.

Razem z Draco napełnili kosz słodyczami i skierowali się do kasy. Leo nie mógł się doczekać otwierania ich. Zakupy zostały dla nich zmniejszone i Draco włożył je do kieszeni.

-Kogo ja tu widzę. Fretka.- Leo spojrzał na rudego chłopaka, który stał przed sklepem.

-Weasley.- Draco niemal wypluł nazwisko chłopaka. Rudzielec zmierzył wzrokiem Leo.

-O wyhodowałeś sobie klona?- powiedział z kpiną w głosie.

-Lepiej się przymknij Weasley.- warknął Draco. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu obrażać swojego brata. Liczył na to, że nie natkną się na żadne z tych małpiszonów, ale widać mieli pecha.

-Bo co?- rudzielec uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

-Bo przypadkowo mógłbyś skończyć martwy.- odpowiedział Leo z uroczym uśmiechem na ustach. Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a rudzielcowi zrzedła mina. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.- Może idź poszukać swoich jaj, co? Może przy okazji znajdziesz jakiś kamień i wyrównasz ten cmentarz, który masz w ustach.- wyszydził Leo bez mrugnięcia okiem. Dyskretnie chwycił Draco za ramię i ruszył przed siebie.

-Nie wiem czy mam być przerażony czy dumny.- powiedział w końcu chłopak, otrząsając się z szoku. Leo zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem.- To było przerażające i świetne.

-Nie jestem silny, więc muszę mieć jakąś inną linię obrony. Bycie przekonującym aktorem jest wystarczająco skuteczne.- wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.- To gdzie teraz?

-Pójdziemy po jakieś ubrania.- Draco skierował się do Madame Malkin. Weszli do środka. Od razu podeszła do nich niska kobieta.

-Dawno pana nie widziałam, panie Malfoy.- powiedziała do niego kobieta. Zaraz potem z zaskoczeniem spojrzała na Leo, stojącego obok.- Nie wiedziałam, że ma pan brata.

-Jak większość.- odpowiedział Draco, ale zaraz potem przywitał się grzecznie. Leo, lekko zakłopotany, podążył w ślady brata. Nie wiedział dlaczego Draco go tu przyprowadził, skoro nie kupował tu zbyt często. Leo posłusznie dał się zmierzyć latającą miarką, która na początku niemal przyprawiła go o zawał. Gdy Draco zaczął wyliczać elementy garderoby zrzedła mu mina. Nie miał pojęcia po co mu tyle rzeczy. Do tego mundurek? To były chyba jakieś żarty. On w koszuli? Po jego trupie.

Potem wrócili do domu i usiedli do obiadu. Tym razem czuł się trochę bardziej komfortowo przy stole, choć widziała jak matka zerka na jego nową fryzurę z powątpiewaniem. Lucjusz uciszył jednak jej narzekania, mówiąc, że się przyzwyczai. Potem rozmowa zeszła na zakupy i spotkanie z Weasleyem. Leo uśmiechnął się, gdy Draco mówił o minie rudzielca. Nie to, żeby Leo go nienawidził, ale został sprowokowany. Poza tym to była jego rodzina i nie miał zamiaru słuchać obelg.

Jasnym było, że ten chłopak nie znał Draco, ale szydercza maska jego brata wyjaśniała wszystko. Mimo, że Leo dostrzegł jego zaskoczenie wątpił, by Weasleyowi się to udało. W końcu wyglądał na tępego i Leo nie mógł się doczekać aż nadjedzie rok szkolny. Będzie mógł się zabawić, a magia dawała mu duże pole do popisu.

[+++]

Mam wrażenie, że strasznie rozdrabniam się z fabułą, ale jednocześnie nie chcę się spieszyć.

Powiedziała, pisząc 4 rozdział w ciągu dwóch dni.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i życzę miłego dnia!


	5. Bonus 1

-Hej.-Leo obrócił się na drugi bok, słysząc głos Draco. Blondyn znów stał w jego drzwiach w swoich spodniach od piżamy. Leo ogarnął włosy z twarzy i usiadł.

-Znowu przyszedłeś do mnie przenocować? -zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. To chyba niedługo wejdzie Draco w nawyk. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Cieszył się z jego obecności. Tym razem jednak Draco bez słowa znalazł się na łóżku

-Obiecasz mi coś? - spytał cicho, patrząc za okno na nocne niebo. W pokoju było cicho

-Zależy o co chodzi.- odpowiedział, siadając obok niego.-No mów

Draco jednak siedział w ciszy i Leo zmarszczył brwi.-Obiecaj, że nie znikniesz.-powiedział w końcu. Leo usiadł obok i oparł się o niego.

-Odwala ci już.- skwitował chłopak i Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. -Obiecuję. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

-Dzięki. Wiem, że to dziwne.- Draco westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Odwrócił się, by zastać swojego młodszego brata wylegującego się na łóżku.- Tata chciał, żebyś jutro spróbował lekcji z wujkiem Sevem. Uczy eliksirów u nas w szkole.

-Tego z czarnymi włosami, które wyglądają jakby nigdy nie widziały szamponu?- zapytał, a Draco parsknął śmiechem.

-Opary eliksirów. Przynajmniej nie są toksyczne.- blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

-Facet wygląda jakby nie widział słońca od 300 lat.- powiedział Leo sceptycznie.

-Przyznam, że robi je w piwnicy.- Draco walnął się obok niego.- Śpię z tobą. Lekcje masz o 10.

-Świetnie, marzyłem o nauce. Szczególnie w wakacje.- jęknął Leo. Draco dźgnął go lekko w bok i zamknął oczy. -Nie mam pojęcia o niczym, oni zdają sobie z tego sprawę?

-Oczywiście, że tak, choć zaczęcie od podstaw będzie trudne. Musimy iść jeszcze po różdżkę, ale tata chciał iść z nami.- wymamrotał Draco.

-Nie słyszę.- powiedział Leo i Draco otworzył oczy. Powtórzył to samo głośniej i Leo przytaknął.- Mogę zobaczyć twoją?

-Różdżkę?- Leo przytaknął i Draco wyciągnął ją z kieszeni spodni. Podał ja bratu.- Tylko nie machaj nią, bo może zadziałać. Czarowanie poza szkołą jest zabronione i możesz za to wylecieć.

-To jak mam się nauczyć czarować?- spytał Leo, ostrożnie oglądając kawałek drewna. Nie rozumiał jak solidny kawałek drewna miał rdzeń. Nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec łączeń.

-Tata wniósł wniosek do ministra o pozwolenie na czary w sali treningowej. Mamy więc jedno pomieszczenie do ćwiczeń. Tata jest politykiem tak przy okazji.- powiedział Draco.

-A… mama?- zaciął się na początku, ale te słowa jakoś przeszły mu przez gardło. Nie to, że ciężko było mu to sobie wyobrazić. Minęło jednak tak mało czasu, a on już zdążył przywiązać się do Draco. Fajnie było wreszcie mieć rodzeństwo, które nie traktowało go jak podrzutka.

-Zajmuję się stroną „arystokratyczną", jeśli można tak powiedzieć. Chodzi na spotkania towarzyskie i pilnuje, by rodzina zachowała dobre imię.- wyjaśnił. Przez chwilę przyglądał się Leo.- Jak było u ciebie? Wiesz, w poprzednim domu.

-Ciasno. Bardzo. Była nas w sumie dziesiątka w jednopiętrowym domu rodzinnym. Z dzieciaków było sześciu facetów i dwie dziewczyny. No i rodzice.- Leo obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na sufit.- To nie była normalna rodzina, nawet jak na mugali czy jak tam ich nazywacie. Rodzice nie pracowali, żyli na zasiłku i kasie za dzieci. Najstarsza dwójka coś ćpała. Jakieś narkotyki, ale nigdy nie byłem zaineresowany. Wystarczyło mi to jak chodzili po domu niemal jak zombie.

-Zo… co?- Draco zmarszczył brwi, wcinając mu się w zdanie.

-Ożywione trupy. Potem pokaże ci parę rzeczy i zrozumiesz. Byli strasznie ospali, przynajmniej z pozoru, ale wystarczyło, że się ich dotknęło i stawali się agresywni. To było przerażające. Pieniędzy było mało. Nawet jeśli trójka z naszej ósemki rodzeństwa mogła już pracować żadne z nich nie chciało. Czasami cała kasa szła na alkohol i inne używki i nie było co jeść. Nawet jeśli to były to głównie rzeczy z podrzędnych knajp, gdzie żarcie było podejrzane.- skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. Często przez to kończyli z zatruciem pokarmowym.- Często kradłem jedzenie ze sklepu, żeby nie musieć jeść w domu. Jeśli coś zarobiłem kupowałem sobie baton i miałem to jako posiłek na kilka dni. Nie chcę tam wracać. Nawet nie wiesz jak się bałem, gdy mnie tu zabraliście. Dostałem ciepłe łózko, leki przeciwbólowe i zajął się mną lekarz. Może tego po mnie nie widać, ale bałem się, że to stracę. Dlatego chciałem zachować zimną krew i zachowywać się spokojnie. Nie kłóciłem się słysząc rzeczy, które kłóciły się z moją rzeczywistością. Nie chciałem się narazić.

Leo nie wiedział czy to przez to, że czuł się winny swoich okropnych myśli czy czuł ulgę, ale w końcu rozpłakał się jak dziecko. Chciał wykorzystać tą rodzinę. Bał się, że straci korzyści i wygody, a tak nie powinno być. Nie chciał być takim człowiekiem. Draco przygarnął go do siebie i pogłaskał. Był cicho, bo nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak czuje się jego młodszy brat. Jemu nigdy nic nie brakowało. Wszystko miał w zasięgu ręki i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był rozpuszczony. Kto by nie był mając bogatych i kochających rodziców, którzy stracili jedno z dzieci? Czuł się potwornie nie mogąc pocieszyć Leo w żaden sposób. W końcu w jego głowie starszy brat powinien umieć rozwiązać każdy problem.

Leo w końcu uspokoił się i szloch ucichł. Draco nucił coś cicho pod nosem, trzymając go blisko.- Wszystko dobrze?- chłopak kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się zażenowany. Nauczono go, że nie powinien płakać, ale nie miał sił by się hamować.- Nikt cię stąd nie zabierze. Jesteś częścią rodziny i masz prawo do każdego najmniejszego luksusu. Jeśli czujesz się niepewnie to idź do rodziców i zapytaj się ich. Powiedzą ci to samo co ja. No, mama zaprzytula cię jeszcze na śmierć.- na to Leo roześmiał się cicho i Draco uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Wydawało się, że udało mu się zażegnać kryzys.- A teraz spać.

-Draco?- Leo spojrzał na niego.- Możemy zjeść te słodycze?

-Teraz?- Draco roześmiał się i Leo pokiwał głową. Nie powinni pałaszować w nocy, ale teraz chciał cukru. Jego brat wstał i podszedł do toreb leżących na stoliku do kawy. Dali już rodzicom to, co przynieśli dla nich, a reszta słodyczy należała do nich. Draco usiadł na łóżku i wyrzucił wszystkie słodycze na łóżko. Leo chwycił pudełko i spojrzał na nie.- Losuj.

-Fasolkę?- Draco kiwnął głową i Leo otworzył pudełko. Wyciągnął jedną fasolkę i podał pudełko bratu, który zrobił to samo. Obaj zjedli słodycze w tym samym czasie. -Łosoś.- powiedział zaskoczony Leo.- One naprawdę są we wszystkich smakach?

-Tak. Dobrze, że nie trafiłeś na wymiociny albo coś podobnego. Ja aktualnie jem mydło, ale trafiałem gorsze.- Leo zaśmiał się, patrząc na niezbyt zachwyconą minę Draco. -Nie śmiej się ze mnie mała zarazo.

Chłopak w odpowiedzi jedynie wystawił mu język. Po chwili sięgnął po kolejne, mniejsze pudełko. -Czekoladowa żaba.- przeczytał i otworzył pudełko. Krzyknął cicho, gdy z opakowania wyskoczyło coś, co do złudzenia przypominało mu żywego płaza.

-Łap ją.- powiedział Draco z uśmiechem i Leo zerwał się z łóżka w stronę ściany, na której była żaba. Po kilku chwilach zamknął ją w dłoniach. Zaskoczony poczuł, że zwierzątko przestało się ruszać i spojrzał na nie. Zatrzymało się w jednej pozycji po krótkiej walce.- Jeśli ją złapiesz przestaje się ruszać. Spróbuj, to czekolada.- zachęcił go.

Leo niepewnie ułamał kończynę, ale zamiast krwi nadal widział jedynie czekoladę. To było coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Mimo tego całego powierzchownego okrucieństwa widział w tym też jakieś piękno. Z wahaniem zjadł kawałek, który rzeczywiście okazał się bardzo smaczną czekoladą. Bez namysłu odgryzł żabie nogę i wrócił na łóżko. Draco jadł własną czekoladę. Potem wyjął ze środka kartę. -To nasz dyrektor.- Draco pokazał kartę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Leo od razu uznał, że facet jest świrnięty. Kto inny zakładał by płaszcz, którego nie powstydziłby się dyskotekowy hrabia Dracula na LSD.- Jest dość ekscentryczny.

-Jak dla mnie to czubek.- Draco parsknął śmiechem. Na tyle się zdało jego bycie poprawnym politycznie. Szczerości Leo chyba nie dało się powstrzymać.- Jest tak suchy, że wygląda jakby miał zaraz umrzeć przez wyschnięcie. O, zniknął.

-Tak, znikają po chwili.- przyznał Draco. Leo spojrzał na swoją kartę. Spojrzał na niego groźnie wyglądający mężczyzna. -Salazar Slytherin. Jeden z czterech założycieli Hogwartu, czyli naszej szkoły.

-Wygląda jakby zgwałcił całą wioskę małych bezbronnych dziewczynek.- Draco spojrzał na niego przerażony, słysząc komentarz. Leo uśmiechnął się.- No co? Nie mów mi, że do ciebie się zawsze uśmiecha.

-Głupi jesteś. -skwitował Draco z uśmiechem. Czuł się jak mały dzieciak, siedząc z bratem na łóżku i po kryjomu podjadając słodycze bez wiedzy rodziców. Wyszczerzył się do brata, który odpowiedział mu dokładnie tym samym zanim zanurkował w górze słodyczy. Nie obchodziło ich to, że słodycze spadały na podłogę, robiąc ogólny bałagan. Draco pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna czuł się szczęśliwy. Miał ochotę śmiać się cały czas i zapominał o wszystkim. Czekały go ważne egzaminy na jego piątym roku, ale teraz nie był się w stanie zmusić do nauki. Teraz był czas na zabawę i nadrobienie tego czasu, który nigdy nie by im dany.

[+++]

Więcej bromansu :D Tak więc dobranoc!

ciasteczkowymonsterek- dziękuję ci bardzo za te wszystkie komentarze! Bardzo się cieszę, że podoba ci się opowiadanie. Ron mnie osobiście nigdy nie przypadł do gustu, ale dla mnie każdy bohater to więcej niż tylko punkt widzenia jednej osoby/grupy. Ten mały bonus jest z dedykacją dla ciebie :3 Za nagminne ucieszanie autorki ;)


	6. Rozdział 5

Skrzywił się, wchodząc do środka pokoju, który przeznaczony został do nauki eliksirów. W środku stał kocioł, który przywodził mu na myśl bajki dla dzieci. Absolutnie nie czekał na rozpoczęcie lekcji i chciał się w ogóle nie zjawić, ale Draco zmusił go do przyjścia przed czasem. Pod ścianą stały gabloty pełne słoików.

Leo z odrazą patrzył na pływające w nich części ciała. Robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśli o tym, że pił wywary przyrządzone z takich paskudztw. Wzdrygnął się i podszedł do jednego z dwóch stanowisk. Draco odmówił przyjścia mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia. Leo szczerze w to wątpił, ale nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe. W końcu były wakacje i Draco pewnie chciał odpocząć.

Spojrzał na książkę, która leżała obok drewnianej deski do krojenia i wziął ją. Eliksiry dla początkujących. Czy oni w tej szkole naprawdę nie uczyli chemii czy biologii? Trochę wchodziło mu to w życiowe plany, ale nie chciał nikogo zawodzić. Otworzył książkę i przekartkował ją. Parsknął śmiechem.

-Książka kucharska do eliksirów. Ja pierdole. - skwitował, przyglądając się listom składników i opisom. Wyglądało to durnie. Czyli ten cały facet jest kucharzem, ale gotuje na ohydnych składnikach. Świetnie.

-Co prawda jesteś na czas, ale na pewno nie uważasz.- Leo niemal podskoczył. Nie usłyszał mężczyzny, który stał kilka kroków od niego. Wcale nie było dobrze z jego słuchem. Mężczyzna kazał mu przygotować pierwszy eliksir z książki, którym okazał się eliksir przeciwbólowy. Leo spojrzał na kompletnie nieznane mu nazwy i przeklął w duchu.

Podszedł do gablot z ulgą zauważając, że wszystko jest podpisane. Powoli zgromadził wszystkie składniki w odpowiednich ilościach. Starał się postępować zgodnie z instrukcją i nie zwracać uwagi na mężczyznę, który co chwila zerkał mu przez ramię. Do tego cały czas mówił coś do siebie, choć do Leo docierało to jako mruczenie. Nie miał pojęcia co mówił, ale podejrzewał, że dotyczyły jego i to nie w pozytywnym sensie.

Leo niewiele rozumiał z tego co miał zrobić. Ślepo podążał za instrukcjami zawartymi w książce, nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Pracował metodycznie, mając nadzieję, że nie zepsuje czegoś po drodze. Miło by było jednak mieć jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie dlaczego ma wrzucić to wszystko do jednego gara. Niby nadal była to mieszanina białka, tłuszczu i innych elementów, ale to nie miał sensu. Miał wsadzać oczy, fasole, jakieś kły, proszek, co było bez sensu. No i jakim cudem można to było później pić?

Sfrustrowany od kilku minut starał się przygotować składniki, ale ta przeklęta fasola nie przestawała uciekać mu spod noża. Leo warknął coś niecenzuralnego, za co niespodziewanie poczuł uderzenie.- Żadnego przeklinania.- Usłyszał surowy głos nad sobą. Blondyn jedynie zacisnął zęby i nie powiedział nic więcej. Przez kolejne kilka minut starał się uparcie przekroić przeklęte warzywo. W końcu poddał się i zamiast tego zgniótł fasolę nożem. Starał się jak najbardziej ukryć fakt, że nie posłuchał instrukcji. Na jego szczęście nauczyciel zdawał się bardziej zajęty siedzeniem przy biurku i wypełnianiem papierów. Leo było to jak najbardziej na rękę.

Włączył ogień i zaczął przygotowywać się do wrzucania kolejnych składników. To, że płyn nie zmienił się w smołę uznawał za dobry omen. Zgodnie z poleceniem zamieszał eliksir parokrotnie. Gdy skończył zgasił płomień pod naczyniem. -Następny.- usłyszał jedynie i naprawdę żałował, że zabroniono mu przeklinać. Miał ochotę zwyzywać mężczyznę do piekła i z powrotem. -Ruszaj się wreszcie.

Leo podszedł do drugiego stanowiska i spojrzał na przepis. Był bardziej skomplikowany niż ten poprzedni i chłopak miał ochotę po prostu uciec. Nienawidził eliksirów całym swoim sercem. Może i byłby to ciekawy przedmiot, ale on nadal nie miał pojęcia co robi. Wrzucał składniki na chybił trafił i miał nadzieję, że będzie dobrze.

Gdy wreszcie skończył drugi eliksir miał dość. Jego frustracja zamieniła się we wściekłość i był bliski wyjścia z sali. Irytowała go ta niewiedza, ale nie miał pojęcia jak miałby rozwiązać ten problem. Pamiętał, że w domu była biblioteka, ale nie pamiętał dokładnej lokalizacji. Potem musiałby znaleźć książkę. Co jeśli w ogóle takich nie posiadali? Nie zauważył nawet jak mężczyzna podszedł do pierwszego kociołka i zamieszał jego zawartość. Nie powiedział jednak nic i Leo zacisnął usta wściekły. Tyle mógł zrobić sam nie mając tego starego nietoperza nad sobą. Po co więc była ta cała szopka?

-Posprzątaj.- powiedział mężczyzna spokojnie.

-Posprzątaj swoje włosy.- burknął pod nosem, jednak wystarczająco głośno, by mężczyzna go usłyszał.

-Posprzątaj i zrób trzeci eliksir.- tym razem Leo zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Co to miało znaczyć? Stało tu od kilku godzin, zaczynały boleć go nogi i miał spędzić jeszcze więcej czasu z tym burakiem. Pięknie. Bez słowa zabrał się do czyszczenia. Był przyzwyczajony do czyszczenia i prac domowych, więc nie miał większych problemów. Bycie gosposią wychodziło mu w sumie najlepiej.

Potem zabrał się za robienie trzeciego eliksiru. Robił to już bez słowa, zbyt zmęczony by dogryzać mężczyźnie we własnej głowie. Gdy skończył beznamiętnie patrzył jak ten ogląda substancje, która potem wylądowała we flakonach. Leo bez słowa sprzątnął stanowisko i wreszcie mógł wyjść. Po kilku sekundach nie było go już w pomieszczeniu.

Blondyn ruszył prostu do swojej sypialni, czując złość, która powoli wracała do niego. Gdy po drodze zaczepił go Draco jedynie odwarknął coś, co zawierało wiązankę przekleństw. Nie obchodziło go do kogo kieruje te słowa. Miał dość i chciał być sam. Nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś mógłby go tak rozwścieczyć. Nigdy jeszcze nie był tak zły, a na pewno nie wyładowywał się na innych. Później pewnie będzie tego żałować, ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Od razu znalazł się w łazience i rozebrał się. Wszedł do wanny i odkręcił najzimniejszą wodę. Zacisnął zęby, gdy pierwsze zimne krople sprawiły, że miał ochotę uciec. Został jednak w jedynym miejscu. Czuł złość nadal gotującą się w nim, lepką jak smoła.

Nagle usłyszał trzask i spojrzał się w bok. Na podłodze leżały kawałki porozwalanego szkła. To ile już lat pecha miał na koncie? Chyba przekroczył 160. Przeczesał mokre włosy palcami. To zawsze tak się kończyło. Coś psuło się w jego obecności. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Był jednak pewien, że to nie Draco. -Leo?- spytał Lucjusz.- Mogę wejść?- wiedział, że mężczyzna stara się mówić głośno.

-Nie.- odpowiedział chłopak zimno. Nie miał ochoty teraz nikogo widzieć. Po chwili jednak wychylił się za wannę i szybkim ruchem przekręcił dywanik tak, by zostawić sobie kawałek podłogi pozbawiony kawałków szkła. Ostatnie na co miał ochotę to wyciąganie szkła. Ostrożnie wyszedł z wanny mimo, że ręce drżały mu z zimna. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i ubrał. Ostrożnie wyszedł z łazienki. Jego ojciec siedział na fotelu.

-Co się stało?- mężczyzna podszedł do niego zaniepokojony.

-To nic. Zdenerwowałem się.- odpowiedział krótko. Teraz był zażenowany swoją złością. Spiął się, gdy Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę. Nagle poczuł ciepło i jego włosy przestały być mokre. -Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co. Porozmawiasz ze mną?- spytał mężczyzna. Usiadł na fotelu i wyciągnął ręce do niego. Leo z wahaniem usadowił się na jego kolanach. Chłopak przytulił się do niego.- Jesteś lodowaty.- nagle dookoła chłopaka pojawił się koc.- Nie powinieneś robić takich rzeczy, przeziębisz się. A teraz powiedz co się stało?

-Nic nie rozumiem. Nie wiem co mam zrobić. Podążam tylko za instrukcjami jak kretyn. Do tego zajmuje to okropnie długo.- powiedział markotnie, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie szyi swojego ojca. -Czuję się jak kretyn.

-Nie przejmuj się tym tak bardzo. Severus pewnie chciał cię przetestować. Wysadziłeś coś?- Leo odsunął się i spojrzał na niego przerażony.

-Da się coś wysadzić!?- spytał przerażony i Lucjusz zaśmiał się cicho. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Tak, dlatego potrzebujesz nauczyciela. W końcu jesteś tylko dzieckiem i nie orientujesz się jeszcze co się dzieje. Nie ma w tym nic złego.- wyjaśnił Lucjusz spokojnie. Leo znów oparł się o niego i przymknął oczy.- Powinieneś przeprosić Draco.

-Wiem. Nie pamiętam nawet co powiedziałem, byłem po prostu wściekły i zmęczony.- przyznał Leo. Nie chciał ranić Draco. Zżył się z nim i znienawidziłby się gdyby się z nim pokłócił. Do tego przez taką głupotę. Obaj wstali w końcu i ruszyli do salonu. Leo czuł się już lepiej. Od razu podszedł do Draco, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Bez pozwolenia Leo wpakował mu się na kolana. -Przepraszam za tamto. Zachowałem się jak głupek.

-Nie szkodzi młody.- Draco przytulił go do siebie. Leo uśmiechnął się z ulgą.- To co, idziemy po twoją różdżkę?

Leo pokiwał głową i wstał. Założył buty i był gotowy do drogi. Znów trafił na Pokątną za pomocą kominka, ale tym razem podróżował z mamą. Zanim Leo zdążył się nawet poruszyć ona już strzepywała z niego sadzę. Gdy byli w komplecie ruszyli do sklepu z różdżkami. Leo wszedł do środka i od razu zaczął się rozglądać. Sklep wyglądał na zapuszczony. Za ladą stały ogromne regały pełne wąskich pudełek. Na taboretach stojących w różnych miejscach również stały stosy, które przechylały się niebezpiecznie.

Niemal podskoczył, gdy znikąd pojawił się wysoki, chudy mężczyzna. Jego białe włosy były w nieładzie, a on sam wydawał się dość dziwny. Leo bez wahania postanowił włożyć go do jednego worka z dyrektorem szkoły. -Państwo Malfoy z synami. Widzę, że w końcu się znalazłeś chłopcze!- powiedział zadowolony mężczyzna.

Leo zaskoczony spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, która chyba czuła się tak samo. Chłopak jednak uśmiechnął się i podszedł do lady.- Przyszedłem po różdżkę.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się zadowolony i ruszył w stronę regałów.

-Już cię bardzo lubię młodzieńcze. Gadasz do rzeczy. Nie to, co politycy. Oni cały czas gadają wokół tematu.- Ollivander przekopywał się przez starty pudełek. W końcu przyniósł dwa i położył je na blacie.- Włókno z serca smoka, 10 cali, cis. Machnij.

-Draco, znalazłem twoje serce. Na pewno nie chcesz go odzyskać?- zapytał Leo z niewinnym uśmiechem. Draco spojrzał na niego jakby miał coś nie tak z głową. Chłopak machnął różdżką i szyba za nim roztrzaskała się na kawałki. Wszyscy odsunęli się.- Przepraszam.

-Następna. Włos z ogona testrala, płacząca wierzba, 9 cali.-zanim Leo zdążył zareagować Ollivander zamienił mu różdżki w dłoni. Chłopak znów poruszył patykiem. Nagle bukiet suchych kwiatów zapłonął. Narcyza szybko zgasiła mały pożar. -To nie to. Zdecydowanie nie.

Ekscentryczny mężczyzna wystrzelił jak z procy. Zniknął gdzieś i przez kilka minut słychać było tylko szuranie. Potem znów pojawił się przy ladzie.- Czarny bez, 16 i pół cala, róg biesa. To bardzo niezwykła różdżka, bo takiej kombinacji nie widziałem nigdzie indziej. Została stworzona bardzo dawno temu i przez długi czas czekała na właściciela, została przysłana do mnie dawno temu. Bradzo dawno temu.

Leo wziął różdżkę i uśmiechnął się.- Róg biesa pozwala na rzucanie potężnych zaklęć kryjących i jest w stanie tworzyć bardzo silne iluzje. Są przeznaczone dla ludzi z dwojaką naturą.

Leo stanął, oglądając różdżkę. Pasowała do niego. Zdobiły ją delikatne detale wyrzeźbione w drewnie. Było ich wiele i ciągnęły się aż do samego czubka. Całość sprawiała wrażenie lekkiej, tak jakby te wszystkie misterne rzeźbienia sięgały do rdzenia.- Iluzjonista? To dość uboga dziedzina magii- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. Jakoś nie mógł się przekonać do tego, że tak bystry dzieciak miał talent do czegoś tak dziwnego. Iluzje nie były powszechnie używane. Trudno było sfabrykować pojedyncze przedmioty, nie mówiąc już o pomieszczeniu. Nikt się tym nie interesował, może w ramach hobby.

Leo spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się. -Daj mi trochę czasu, co tato?- poprosił go cicho i mężczyzna pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Co powiecie na lody?- Draco od razu wyszedł i przytrzymał drzwi. Lucjusz zapłacił za różdżkę i podążył za swoją rodziną. Weszli do lodziarni. Narcyza zatrzymała się wpół kroku stając twarzą w twarz z rudowłosą kobietą. Zaraz jednak przywitała się z nią, a ojciec podszedł przywitać się z jej mężem.

-Lucjuszu, nie wiedziałem, że masz drugiego syna.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Artur Weasley.

Leo zawahał się przez chwilę, chcąc przedstawić się swoim poprzednim imieniem, ale szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.- Leolin Malfoy. Miło mi pana poznać.- odpowiedział grzecznie, potrząsając dłoń chłopaka.- Jako dziecko miałem wypadek, spadłem z dużej wysokości. Bardzo uszkodziłem kręgosłup i przykuło mnie to do łóżka. Niestety rehabilitacja zajęła na tyle długo, że dopiero teraz mogę pójść do szkoły.- skłamał gładko. Na twarzy kobiety od razu pojawił się współczujący uśmiech i Leo wiedział, że kupili jego historię.

-Idźcie wybrać lody. Tylko nie wybierzcie połowy sklepu.- Narcyza pogoniła ich w stronę lady z lodami, ale też różnymi ciastami. Obaj posłusznie skierowali się do lady.

-To było przekonujące.- powiedział cicho Draco, obserwując słodycze.

-Pasuje.- Leo uśmiechnął się. Rodzice dołączyli do nich szybko. Zamówili deser.- Mówiono mi, że nie powinno się jeść deseru przed obiadem.

-A mi mówili, że bachory powinny słuchać rodziców.- odpowiedział mu ojciec. Usiedli na piętrze przy oknie. Stąd Leo widziała część ulicy.-Chcesz jutro spróbować jakichś zaklęć? Nie zostawię cię samego z Draco, bo skończysz umiejąc jedynie zaklęcie żądlące.- Draco spojrzał na ojca z wyrzutem.- Powiedz mi, że nie.

-No dobra.- przyznał Draco. W spokoju zajmowali się swoimi deserami. Leo szybko zjadł swój kawałek ciasta i wypił herbatę. Czuł się dziwnie, wiedząc, że w kieszeni ma różdżkę, która była niczym innym jak bronią. Nawet w mugolskim znaczeniu tego słowa. To samo było z bronią, sam pociągałeś za spust, a w zależności od tego w co celowałeś był to dobry lub zły wybór. Mimo zupełnie innej rzeczywistości wiele rzeczy było dla niego w pewnym sensie znajomych. Hierarchia, status społeczny, broń, jedzenie, sklepy. Z paroma wyjątkami tu i ówdzie. Leo wątpił jednak, by jego rodzina zdawała sobie sprawę z tego jak podobni są do „mugoli".

Może to właśnie sprawiało, że byli bardziej wyjątkowi. Wyróżniała ich jedynie magia. Coś, czego nie dało się w logiczny sposób wyjaśnić. Może dlatego ten świat wydawał mu się teraz taki fascynujący. Cała ta nauka w szkole mogła mu się na coś przydać. Jeśli wszyscy spodziewają się magii to nikt nie spodziewa się nauki.

[+++]

Myślałam, że nie dam rady. Rozmowa rekrutacyjna i późne wyjście do kina nie dodają jednak weny. Wyrobiłam się z 10-cio minutowym zapasem i chyba napisałam to, co zamierzałam. W razie czego dajcie znać o błędach!

Dobrej nocy wszystkim :D


	7. Rozdział 6

Rozdział nie zaczyna się bezpośrednio po wcześniejszym. Opisywanie jedzących ludzi jest takie fascynujące, ale mówi się trudno. Miłego czytania!

[+++]

Leo stanął na środku sali, trzymając różdżkę w dłoni. Czuł się trochę skrępowany tym, że jego brat i mam postanowili sobie z tego zrobić przyjęcie z herbatką. Blondyn wiedział, że nie ma pojęcia co robi, ale innego wyboru nie miał. Lucjusz podszedł do niego.- Nie przejmuj się nimi. Dasz radę.- Leo uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi.- Zaczniemy od czegoś prostego. Lumos to zaklęcie, które tworzy z różdżki coś w rodzaju pochodni. W tym wypadku nie musisz wykonywać żadnych ruchów, po prostu wymów zaklęcie.

-Lumos.- powiedział Leo cicho i niemal krzyknął, gdy koniec różdżki zapłonął jasnym płomieniem. Po chwili wahania starał się skierować różdżkę tak jak latarkę, ale promyk światła nadal pozostał pionowy. Wiedział, że wszyscy pewnie patrzą się na niego jakby był nie z tej planety.

-Nox gasi światło.- powiedział Lucjusz, siadając na fotelu niedaleko chłopaka. Jakoś tak się składało, że chyba trochę zasłaniał pozostałej dwójce. Uśmiechnął się, słysząc ciche, oburzone głosy.

-Nox.- powtórzył Leo, obserwując jak płomień znika momentalnie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Udało mu się coś wyczarować.- Czy zawsze mówi się te dziwne łacińskie słowa? Na pewno ich nie zapamiętam.

-Spokojnie. To wymaga tylko powtórzeń.- uspokoił go mężczyzna. Pokazał mu jeszcze kilka zaklęć, które nie były zbyt trudne. Lucjusz oparł się wygodnie o miękki fotel, patrząc jak Leo powtarza zaklęcia. Potem wstał i wyjął z kieszeni mały drewniany klocek. -Accio to zaklęcie przywołujące. Wyceluj w przedmiot.

Leo uśmiechnął się szeroko i wycelował w mężczyznę.- Accio.- Lucjusz niemal krzyknął, gdy został niespodziewanie pociągnięty. Chwilę później stał ze swoim synem przyczepionym do niego jak rzep.- Mała przylepa.- skwitował z uśmiechem. Leo był tylko dzieckiem. Może to lata bez niego sprawiły, że uważał go za doroślejszego od Draco, choć był młodszy. Pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Niezła zdobycz.- skwitował Draco ze śmiechem. Narcyza czarem przesunęła fotel, gdy tylko Lucjusz ruszył się z niego.- Ale nie trafiłeś.

-Trafiłem w to, co chciałem trafić.- powiedział chłopak naburmuszony, wystawiając język. Zaraz potem znów wtulił się w mężczyznę. Lucjusz objął go ramieniem. Chciał zostawić go na rok w domu, by dać mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, ale był pewien, że Leo szybko zacznie się nudzić. Oni chodzili do pracy, więc głównie czas spędzałby z nauczycielami i sam. W Hogwarcie przynajmniej zawsze będzie miał Draco. Może jego znajomi też nie będą mieli nic przeciwko.

-No dobra, a teraz zrób to, co miałeś zrobić.- powiedział. Był jednak pod wrażeniem. Wybrał mały przedmiot, by Leo nie miał problemu z zebraniem magii, ale nie wyglądało jakby w ogóle miał jakiś problem. Co prawda były to proste zaklęcia, ale jednak. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak może się skupić z całą rodziną w pomieszczeniu. Leo wycelował różdżką w klocek i wypowiedział zaklęcie. Przedmiot wystrzelił w ich stronę błyskawicznie i mężczyzna szybko stworzył przed nimi tarczę. Klocek odbił się od niej i wylądował na podłodze.

-Przepraszam. Nic ci nie jest?- Leo otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego przerażony. Zamknął je instynktownie, przygotowując się na uderzenie. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie martw się młody. Od tego są zaklęcia obronne, których też cię nauczę.- mężczyzna znów pogłaskał go po głowie.- Musisz pamiętać, że każdy przedmiot ma swoją masę. Zupełnie inną siłę potrzebujesz do popchnięcia pustego pudełka, a inną to popchnięcia szafy. Tu działa to tak samo.

-Fizyka.- podsumował krótko chłopak. Podniósł go i rzucił daleko. -Accio.- powiedział, kierując odrobinę swojej magii w stronę przedmiotu. Nie wiedział jak opisać to uczucie. Jakby szczęście płynęło w jego żyłach razem z krwią, a potem kierował je tam, gdzie sobie tego życzył. Klocek powoli uniósł się do góry i zaczął dryfować w jego stronę. Tym razem nie był to impuls, a fala. Coś jak lasso czy smycz. Leo z uśmiechem złapał klocek, gdy ten znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

-Dobra robota.- pochwaliła go matka z uśmiechem.

-Ej, a mnie nikt tak nie chwalił.- odezwał się Draco z wyrzutem.

-Przypomnę ci tylko, że ty większości zaklęć uczyłeś się w szkole Draco.- odpowiedział Lucjusz. Draco uśmiechnął się lekko.- Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że nie będę cię chwalić za siedzenie. Chodź tu i przydaj się na coś.

Draco wstał i stanął dość daleko od swojego brata.- Zaklęcie żądlące, ale masz to robić lekko.- Draco skinął głową i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Lucjusz wywrócił oczami.- Reducto to zaklęcie chroniące przed większością czarów. Na krótki okres tworzy tarczę. Draco powie ci nim rzuci zaklęcie.

Leo skinął głową i odetchnął.- Na trzy rzucę zaklęcie.- powiedział Draco, celując różdżką w brata. Postanowił skupić się na jego nogach, bo tam zaklęcie było najmniej odczuwalne. Blondyn odliczył ,ale Leo za późno ustawił tarczę w wyniku czego syknął cicho, gdy zaklęcie trafiło go w udo.

Po kilkudziesięciu próbach frustracja Leo sięgnęła szczytu. Nawet demonstracje nie pomagały, a z każdą kolejną próbą był coraz bardziej rozkojarzony. Z jakiegoś powodu albo ustawiał tarcze za wcześnie albo za późno. W trakcie Draco zmienił miejsce rzucania zaklęć na jego brzuch. Nie chciał w żaden sposób uszkodzić chłopaka. -Starczy. Spróbujemy jutro.- powiedział w końcu Lucjusz.

-Nie.- zaprotestował Leo z upartą miną. Musiało mu się udać. W końcu.

-Starczy na dzisiaj Leo. Jesteś zmęczony i powinieneś odpocząć.- powiedział Lucjusz surowo. Leo wiedział, że nie było miejsca na dyskusję. Bolały go nogi i w końcu schował różdżkę zrezygnowany.- Jutro masz zajęcia z mamą w ramach transmutacji.

-Transmutacji?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na niego.

-Zamiany jednego przedmiotu w drugi.- Lucjusz podszedł do niego.- Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo. Świetnie poszło ci z zaklęciami jak na pierwszy raz, a obronę da się wyćwiczyć. Tylko, że nie w morderczych kilkugodzinnych sesjach. Rozumiesz?- Leo skinął głową.

Lucjusz objął go ramieniem i wszyscy ruszyli na kolację. Leo nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale Lucjusz wiedział, że nic tego nie zmieni. Chłopak musiał się nauczyć tego, że nie zawsze wszystko mu się uda. Narcyza wyprzedziła ich po drodze.- Zaraz do was dołączę.- powiedziała, skręcając w stronę kuchni.

-Wychodzę jutro do Blaise'a.- powiedział Draco.

-Do kogo?- spytał Leo, marszcząc brwi.

-Kolega ze szkoły.- wyjaśnił Draco z uśmiechem.- Pewnie pogramy w Quidditcha, jeśli przyjdzie ktoś jeszcze.- tym razem Leo nie zapytał. Miał ochotę po prostu walnąć głową w stół, przy którym właśnie usiadł. Nie chciał cały czas dopytywać się o wszystko. Może po prostu znajdzie wreszcie bibliotekę i przeczyta o wszystkim.

Narcyza zjawiła się w jadalni kilkanaście minut później z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Kolacja przebiegła bez specjalnych rewelacji i wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Draco stwierdził, że położy się wcześniej i śniadanie zje już w domu Blaise'a.

Leo nie zabawił długo w swoim prowizorycznym pokoju i szybko zaczął szukać biblioteki. Znalazł ją w którymś pokoju i wszedł do środka. Od razu zamurowało go. Cały pokój był większy niż jakikolwiek inny. Miał dwa piętra i zapełniony był regałami. Na środku pierwszego piętra znajdowały się masywne schody, prowadzące na górę. Leo zaczął przechadzać się między regałami. Z ulgą zauważył tabliczki z opisami. W pewnym momencie jego wzrok przyciągnęło znajome nazwisko. Po sprawdzeniu kilku tytułów okazało się, że biblioteka zawierała zbiór różnych mugolskich książek z różnych dziedzin literackich. Najbardziej zdumiewająca była chyba kolekcja książek Jane Austen, zawierająca chyba nawet pierwsze edycje. No tak, Draco wspominał coś o byciu arystokratom. Dla niego było to nie do pomyślenia.

Zabrał jedną książkę i uśmiechnął się. Nigdy jeszcze nie trzymał w rękach książki, która należała do niego. W sumie nie do końca, ale została kupiona i nie miał terminu oddania. W końcu dotarł do działu z książkami historycznymi. Znalazł kilka książek, które wyglądały jakby były w stanie mu pomóc. W końcu jego uwagę ściągnął gruby tom z wygrawerowanym ich nazwiskiem. Dopiero potem zauważył, że było ich kilka. Wszystkie w tym samym kolorze zieleni ze srebrnym napisem.

Leo odłożył książki, które trzymał na najbliższy stolik i zdjął ostatni tom. Położył go na stoliku i usiadł na krześle. Otworzył go i z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na rzędy fotografii. Poruszały się przedstawiając mu momenty życia. Zobaczył twarze, których nie znał. Szybko przekręcił kilka kartek i zaskoczony spojrzał na swojego ojca. Kolejne zdjęcia sprawiły, że pojawili się kolejny ludzie. Severus, którego Leo poznał od razu uczącego się z jego ojcem. Na jednym z nich zobaczył swoją mamę śmiejącą się razem z czarnowłosą kobietą o bujnych włosach i szalonym uśmiechu. Potem zdjęcie, które ktoś zrobił tacie w bibliotece. W kółko zaskoczony podnosił głowę, a potem uśmiechał się do kamery. Już wtedy miał długie włosy. Leo uśmiechnął się, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego obrazka.

Potem zobaczył zdjęcia ze ślubu. Zastanawiał się czy Draco kiedykolwiek je widział. -Jak ten czas mija co?- Leo poderwał głowę i spojrzał na swoją mamę, która trzymała w dłoniach tacę. -Pamiętam jak obaj byliście mali. Kto by pomyślał, że Draco jest już prawie dorosły.

-Ciastka?- spytał ze zdziwieniem, gdy taca spoczęła na stoliku.

-Zaczęłam je robić dla Draco, gdy zachorował. Miał wtedy chyba koło 6 lat. Był okropnie chory i nie chciał jeść nic zrobionego przez skrzaty. Przeraził nas wtedy. W końcu postanowiłam kupić książkę kucharską i upiec ciastka. Zadziałało świetnie i udało nam się nawet podawać mu leki bez większych kłótni. Od tamtej pory zawsze robiłam je, gdy był w złym humorze. Pomyślałam, że może tobie też pomogą.- powiedziała kobieta. Leo uśmiechnął się i wziął jedno z nich od razu je pałaszując.

-Kto to?- spytał Leo, cofając się o kilka stron. Pokazał na czarnowłosą kobietę.

-Moja siostra Bellatrix.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się smutno.- Skończyła w więzieniu i oszalała. Szkoda mi jej, byłyśmy bardzo blisko. Polubiłbyś ją. W jakiś sposób mi ją przypominasz. Może to ten twój niewyparzony język.- przeczesała mu włosy palcami.- To skomplikowane. Zaraz po tym jak urodził się Draco zakończyła się wojna. Lucjusz robił wszystko, żebyśmy nie trafili do więzienia. Udało mu się i do końca życia będę mu za to wdzięczna. Gdyby nie był politykiem, a nasze nazwisko nie było tak wpływowe wolę nie myśleć co by się stało.

-Nie myśl. Jesteśmy tutaj wszyscy.- Leo uśmiechnął się i przytulił do niej.- A ciastka są przepyszne, naprawdę. Nie dziwię się, że Draco je jadł. Opowiesz mi o tej całej wojnie?

-To trochę ciężkie zadanie. Nie byłam w nią bardzo włączona. Wszystko w sumie zaczęło się od ojca Lucjusza, Abaraxa. Ttwój ojciec nadal był zaręczony z moją siostrą, która mimo swojego szaleństwa potrafiła uziemić każdego faceta. Miała w sobie to coś. Osobowość, urok i charyzmę. W tamtym czasie nastąpił duży napływ mugolaków, dzieci magicznych, które urodziły się w mugolskich rodzinach. Pojawił się trend w tym kierunku, nawet w wyższych sferach. Nie pasowało to jednak głowom starych rodzin, głównie starszym pokoleniom, które wolały zachować czystość krwi. W tamtym czasie znalazł się jeden polityk- Tom Riddle. Mężczyzna tak charyzmatyczny, że każdego umiał przekonać do swoich poglądów. Przekonał też twojego dziadka.- Narcyza westchnęła. Leo podejrzewał, że nie będzie to miła historyjka.- Zmusił on twojego ojca do zaangażowania się w te wszystkie działania. Bellatrix postanowiła poświęcić się sprawie. Kochała tradycję i wierzyła w magię jak mało kto. Zerwała więc zaręczyny. Moja rodzina w panice zastanawiała się co zrobić. Nikt nie mógł potępić jej wyboru, bo zrobiła to dla ideałów, w które wszyscy wierzyliśmy. Tak skończyłam zaręczona z twoim ojcem. Mała szara myszka. Zawsze byłam cieniem Belli.

-Bez cienia nie ma światła.- wtrącił Leo, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy swojej mamy. Oboje sięgnęli po ciastka.- Jak ja i Draco. Ktoś musi mu czasem zamknąć… mordkę.

Narcyza zaśmiała się i cmoknęła go w czoło.- Byłam przerażona. Nagle miałam się stać żoną syna poważanego polityka, który zapowiadał się niezwykle dobrze. Myślałam że zemdleję chyba tysiąc razy w dniu ślubu. Twój ojciec złamał tradycję i gdy odpoczywałam wślizgnął się do pokoju. Nie znałam go wcześniej zbyt dobrze. Przyszedł i uklęknął przede mną. Normalnie każda kobieta dostaje swój własny pierścionek zaręczynowy, który dostarcza rodzina pana młodego. On przyniósł mi pierścionek zaręczynowy swojej przedwcześnie zmarłej matki. Powiedział, że czułby się okropnie przed ołtarzem, gdyby nie poślubił kobiety, której się oświadczył. Zgodnie z tradycją miałam pełne prawo zerwać zaręczyny, ponieważ to on złamał tradycyjny przedślubny obrządek i „obrażając" mnie przeznaczonym dla kogoś innego pierścionkiem. Wiedziałam, że daje mi okienko, przez które mogłam uciec bez szkód dla siebie i mojej rodziny. Jak widać zostałam. Ku jego zaskoczeniu z uśmiechem przyjęłam pierścionek.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie. - Gdy oboje stanęliśmy obok siebie podczas ceremonii widziałam już zupełnie kogoś innego niż narzeczonego mojej siostry. Wracając do głównego wątku. Napięcie narastało, co szczególnie widać było w polityce. Tom miał bardzo silne i stabilne poparcie, szczególnie po kilku incydentach z udziałem mugolaków i ich rodziców, którzy nie chcieli się dostosować do naszych reguł. Nagle Tom się zmienił. Tak drastycznie, że z dobrego przyjaciela stał się tyranem i psychopatą. Zaczął prowadzić rajdy, czyli nic innego jak masowe morderstwa w mugolskich wioskach. Nie zgadzaliśmy się z tym, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Kiedy ktoś próbował odejść kończył życie po kilkutygodniowych, groteskowych torturach. W apogeum tego wszystkiego okazało się, że jestem w ciąży z Draco. Wygrywaliśmy, ale walki nadal trwały. Cały czas modliłam się do kogokolwiek, kto chciał wysłuchać, by mój mąż wrócił do domu żywy. W końcu wojna dobiegła końca, ale nie dla nas. Tym razem Lucjusz musiał tłumaczyć się dlaczego jego rodzina popierała lorda Voldemorta. Tom przyjął takie imię, gdy oszalał. To do niego nie pasowało. Pasjonowała go kultura i tradycja, ale interesowała go jedynie polityka, mimo wielkiej mocy jaką posiadał.

-Więc ten cały Tom nie żyje?- spytał Leo.

-Nie do końca. Pewnej nocy napadł na dom, w którym mieszkali Potterowie ze swoim rocznym synem. Nikt nie wie jak to się stało, ale Tom zabił rodziców, a morderczy czar, który rzucił na chłopca odbił się od niego i rykoszetem trafił w samego rzucającego. Jednak…- Narcyza nagle zacisnęła wargi.- Nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć kochanie. Jesteś na to za młody, a poza tym jest wielu ludzi, którzy mogą zajrzeć do twojej głowy.

-Do mojej głowy?- Leo zadał kolejne pytanie.

-Nazywamy to legilimencją. Osoba, która świetnie ją opanowała jest w stanie dyskretnie wślizgnąć się do umysłu i pozyskać informacje lub wspomnienia. Taką osobą jest na przykład Severus. Oczywiście można się przed nimi bronić, ale to bardzo trudna sztuka.- wyjaśniła kobieta, a potem jej wzrok skierował się na książki, które wziął z półki Leo.- Jest pewnie jeszcze wiele rzeczy, których nie wiesz.

-Nie chcę ciągle o wszystko pytać. Niby nie ma w tym nic złego.- Leo sięgnął po ostatnie ciastko i przełamał je na pół. Jedną z części podał mamie. -Ale dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałaś. Powiesz mi więcej o weselu? Albo o Draco?

-Może zaczniemy od wesela, co?- Leo skinął głową.- Był środek zimy, ale ślub odbył się na dworze. Moja suknia była piękna, robiona na zamówienie i przeszywana srebrną nicią. Marzenie każdego. Śluby są jednym z tych dni, w których nie mówi się o polityce i zapomina o sporach. Twój ojciec był niesamowicie przystojny, nadal jest jakby na to nie patrzeć. Był ubrany w czarne szaty ze srebrnymi wstawkami, nieodłącznym znakiem Malfoyów. Oszczędzę ci szczegółów ceremonii, a tym bardziej nocy poślubnej. Żadnych taki spraw dopóki nie skończysz szesnastu lat młodzieńcze.- oboje zaśmiali się.- Wesele to była huczna zabawa w pałacyku nad pięknym jeziorem. Oczywiście w gronie arystokracji. To też jeden dzień, kiedy nikt nie przejmuje się opinią innych. To noc zabawy. W czasie, gdy goście zaczynali się schodzić fotograf robił nam sesję zdjęciową. Nie planowaliśmy tego, ale to był impuls. Nadal uważam, że to jedne z naszych najpiękniejszych zdjęć. - Narcyza przewróciła album i Leo spojrzał na zdjęcia. Dookoła leżał śnieg, a oni stali na środku kamiennej ścieżki w otoczeniu kwiatów. Nie były to jednak zwykłe kwiaty.- Fotograf stwierdził, że czegoś mu brakuje. Postanowiłam więc coś dodać. Twój ojciec pozwolił mi użyć swojej różdżki, ponieważ ja nie miałam jak schować swojej i została w pokoju. Tak powstały te kryształowe kwiaty. Nie był niczym specjalnym, ale mieniły się w zachodzącym słońcu.

Leo słuchał z zaciekawieniem. -Draco był bardzo marudnym dzieckiem, ale jednocześnie był posłuszny kiedy było trzeba. Nie płakał, gdy wychodziliśmy na zewnątrz. Ma jedną słabość.- Leo spojrzał na nią ciekawy.- Lizaki. Wiem, że zawsze ma przynajmniej kilkanaście leżących gdzieś w pokoju w różnych miejscach. Nie sądzę, by wiele osób o tym wiedziało. Dziadek zawsze przemycał mu ich cały worek. Zmarł niedługo potem na smoczą ospę. Mówiąc o niej nie przechodziłeś przez nią.

-Podejrzewam, że nie będzie to przyjemne.- skrzywił się

-Lepiej teraz niż później. Im starszy jesteś tym gorzej ją przejdziesz. Zwykle zarażają się mugolaki, a potem roznoszą to po szkole.- powiedziała Narcyza niezadowolona. Uważała, że takie dzieci powinny wcześniej przechodzić przez tą chorobę, bo zaburzały funkcjonowanie szkoły i skrzydła szpitalnego. -Jeśli tylko źle się poczujesz masz iść do Draco, a on cię zabierze do pielęgniarki. I żadnego ukrywania złego samopoczucia, rozumiemy się?

-Tak mamo.- odpowiedział niechętnie Leo. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się rozczulona i znów cmoknęła go w czoło. Siedzieli już właściwie po ciemku, a pomieszczenie rozświetlało światło księżyca, wpadające przez wysokie okna umieszczone między regałami.

-A teraz bierz książki i do łóżka. Jest już późno, a nas czeka jutro lekcja.- Leo skinął głową i odłożył album na swoje miejsce. Potem chwycił książki i razem udali się na górę. -Dobranoc lwiątko.

-Branoc mamo.- powiedział chłopak z uśmiechem, znikając w swojej sypialni.


	8. Rozdział 7

Tym razem trochę krócej, ale niedługo się poprawię. Trudno się pisało ten rozdział, szczególnie ze względu na transmutację, ale jakoś przebrnęłam. Mam mnóstwo pomysłów. Nie martwcie się też o częstość. Ustawianie sobie szybkich terminów sprawia, że w ogóle zabieram się za pisanie. Inaczej stanęłoby na 1 rozdziale i oddalałabym sobie termin w nieskończoność :D

Tak czy inaczej miłego czytania!

[+++]

Leo stanął w sali. Na jej środku stał stół, a jego mama stała po przeciwnej stronie. Na stoliku obok niej stały różne przedmioty wykonane z przeróżnych materiałów. Położyła przed nim igłę.- Transmutacja polega na przemianie jednego przedmiotu w drugi. Zaczniemy od czegoś łatwego. Chcę, żebyś zamienił igłę w zapałkę. Wyobraź sobie to jak jeden przedmiot przechodzi w drugi.

Leo skinął głową i wycelował różdżką w przedmiot. Powtórzył zaklęcie, które usłyszał i po chwili pojawiła się przed nim zapałka.- Świetnie.- Narcyza zamieniła zapałkę na kolejny przedmiot. Leo nie miał pojęcia ile tam stali, ale musiał przyznać, że pierwszy raz tutaj został czymś zafascynowany. Mógł zmieniać naturę przedmiotów, kształtować je zależnie od swojej woli. No i był w tym znacznie lepszy niż w tych przeklętych zaklęciach obronnych. W końcu nie był dobermanem pilnującym własnego podwórka. Jak będzie potrzebował po prostu zmieni kogoś w prosiaka i przestanie się przejmować. Mógłby wypróbować swój pomysł na Draco, ale rodzice by go zabili. Obraz kwikającego brata rozbawił go jednak na tyle, że Leo zaczął chichotać pod nosem.

-Co cię tak bawi? Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak zmiana kłębka wełny w koc może być taka zabawna.- Narcyza spojrzała na niego.- A jeśli myślisz o użyciu tego na Draco to bądź pewien, że najpierw ja użyję tego na tobie.- Leo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

-Dobrze się czujesz z transmutacją, prawda?- spytał Leo.

-To był jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, w których byłam najlepsza.- uśmiechnęła się kobieta.- Dla odmiany twój tata jest świetny w klątwach. Nie chciałabym go mieć za wroga, naprawdę. Swoją drogą. Na górze biblioteki jest zamknięta część, do której nie wolno ci wchodzić pod żadnym pozorem. Ani tobie ani Draco.

-Dlaczego?- spytał chłopak ciekawy. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ktoś ukrywał coś w bibliotece.

-Pamiętaj, że niektóre te książki są magiczne. Niektóre zostały zamknięte przez właścicieli klątwą, by chronić zawartość. Z łatwością mogłyby cię zabić. -wytłumaczyła spokojnie. -Dlatego masz tam nie wchodzić.

Leo westchnął. Nie zdążył dotrzeć jeszcze na wyższe piętro, więc miałby pretekst do eksploracji. Wolał jednak nie narażać się rodzicom. -Czas na obiad.-Leo spojrzał na kobietę zaskoczony.

-Już? - zapytał zdziwiony i spojrzał na zegar wiszący na ścianie.

-Tak. Czas szybko płynie, kiedy robisz coś interesującego, co?- uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogłaskała go po głowie. Tym zjedli obiad we dwoje bez taty, który pewnie męczył się z papierami w pracy i Draco, który siedział u znajomego. Leo musiał przyznać, że zżerała go ciekawość. Miał ochotę wślizgnąć się do biblioteki już teraz. Nie miał zamiaru ruszać tych książek. Był raczej ciekaw czy tam atmosfera była inna. Wrócił do pokoju i zabrał się za czekające na niego książki.

Miał całe popołudnie dla siebie i wkrótce skończył cienką książkę, która w skrócie opisywały dzieje czarodzei. Była tak odmienna od historii w mugolskiej szkole, a do tego te makabrycznie nudne wojny z goblinami. Chyba przez połowę czasu istnienia czarodzieje użerali się z czymś co sięgało im do kolan i pewnie chodziło jak pingwin. Kolejną książką była encyklopedia magicznych stworzeń. Pamiętał jak Draco mówił o jednorożcach i smokach. Większość z tych stworzeń nie odbiegała od tych, które kojarzył z legend. Wilkołaki, wampiry. Przeglądał obrazki, również zdjęcia. Nie miał pojęcia, że mogło istnieć tyle różnych gatunków smoków. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu kilka lat temu, że smoki istnieją zacząłby skakać ze szczęścia.

W ogóle cała ta magia była poręcznym pomysłem. Mógłby z łatwością obrabować bank i żyć z tej kasy do końca swoich dni. Albo założyć magiczny kartel, którego nie dałoby się rozbić. Leo zaśmiał się. Nie powinien myśleć o takich rzeczach, ale same przychodziły mu do głowy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jutro nie spędzi większości czasu ślęcząc przy kotle z tym nietoperzem. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na powtórkę sprzed kilku dni. Znowu skończy zdenerwowany, łagodnie rzecz ujmując.

Leo odłożył książkę na stolik i przekręcił się na bok. Po chwili usnął spokojnie.

[+++]

Lucjusz wyszedł z kominka i westchnął. Lubił swoją pracę. Jedynym problemem byli ludzie, którzy z jakiegoś powodu mieli problem z wykonywaniem prostych poleceń. Do tego ten stary dureń Knot był wiecznie zajęty szkalowaniem Dumbledora. Lucjuszowi działało to już na nerwy. W tym momencie minister przypominał mu Draco gderającego Harrym Potterze. Zdjął z siebie płaszcz i buty po czym ruszył do jadalni. Nie zastał tam jednak nikogo. Znalazł swoją żonę na tarasie, układającą kwiaty w wazonie.

-Gdzie Leo?- spytał, podchodząc do niej. Na stoliku stały świeczki i nakrycia.

-Uciął sobie drzemkę. Kazałam skrzatom zanieść mu kolację do pokoju, jeśli będzie miał na nią ochotę.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Poza tym uznałam, że to dobry sposób na małe świętowanie.

-Świętowanie czego konkretnie?- spytał z uśmiechem.

-Niczego w sumie. Jeśli potrzebujesz powodu to możemy uznać talent Leo do transfiguracji jako okazję.- Lucjusz zaśmiał się, obejmując swoją żonę ramionami. Pocałował ją czule. Właśnie za to kochał tą kobietę, która z każdej chwili potrafiła stworzyć coś wartościowego.

-Co dziś mamy w menu?- spytał blondyn.

-Linguine z krewetkami.- odpowiedziała Narcyza.- A na deser masz mnie.- dodała z czarującym uśmiechem.

-Na to liczyłem.- zaśmiał się mężczyzna i odsunął krzesło swojej żonie.- Wrócę z winem.

Mężczyzna zniknął na chwilę w domu, by pojawić się z butelką białego wina. Położył ją w wiaderku z wodą i usiadł naprzeciw niej.- Rozumiem, że jesteś zadowolona z Leo?- spytał, nieelegancko opierając łokcie na stole. Narcyza pokręciła głową. Nie miała problemu z tym, że Lucjusz nie przestrzegał etykiety w pełni, gdy byli tylko w gronie rodzinnym.

-Radzi sobie świetnie. Nie będzie potrzebował wiele lekcji, ma do tego talent.- uśmiechnęła się.- Jest w stanie zamienić żywe zwierzę w przedmiot po kilku godzinach ćwiczeń. Nie sądziłam, że dojdziemy do tego.

-Skupimy się w takim razie na zaklęciach i obronie. No i eliksirach.- powiedział z uśmiechem, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

-Poradzi sobie. Jest zdolny. Znalazł wczoraj albumy w bibliotece. Poprosił, żebym opowiedziała mu o wojnie.- przyznała cicho. Nie była pewna czy zrobiła dobrze, ale Leo nie zadawał dzisiaj innych pytań.

-Lepiej, jeśli wie. Ta wojna nie potoczyła się po naszej myśli, ale tym razem będzie inaczej.- zapewnił Lucjusz.

-Wiem. Spędzam każdy weekendu czarując po nocach.- powiedziała Narcyza, opierając się wygodnie o krzesło. Spojrzała na ogród i uśmiechnęła się. Poświęcała mu sporo czasu, ale lato zawsze było momentem, gdy dostawała za to nagrodę. Kwiaty miały teraz najintensywniejszy kolor. Lekka bryza rozwiewała jej włosy.- Nie myśl, że mi to przeszkadza. Nie robiła bym tego, gdybym nie wierzyła w to, co robisz.

-Nie byłoby cię tu, gdybyś we mnie nie wierzyła.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem. Na stole pojawiło się jedzenie i Lucjusz wstał. Nalał im wina i usiadł. - Najpierw toast. Za rodzinę?

-Dzisiaj będę samolubna. Za nas.- powiedziała, stukając swoim kieliszkiem w jego, patrząc mu w oczy.

-Za nas.- powtórzył Lucjusz. Oboje zabrali się za obiad dyskutując o pracy i polityce. Narcyza z uśmiechem słuchała jak Lucjusz narzekał na ministra. Draco zdecydowanie miał zwyczaj do marudzenia po nim, choć żaden z nich nigdy nie przyznałby, że jest marudny.

-Powinniśmy wyprawić jakiś bankiet.- powiedziała Narcyza. Dawno nie urządzali żadnego przyjęcia i wypadało by wreszcie coś zaplanować.- To będzie debiut dla Leo. Nie wiem czy jest na to gotowy. Widziano go już pewnie publicznie, więc niegrzecznym będzie go chować.

-Trzeba go będzie przygotować, ale masz rację. Musimy spełnić oczekiwania.- powiedział Lucjusz. To była jedna z negatywnych stron bycia arystokratą. Będzie musiał wbijać się w strojne szaty, które może i wyglądały na nim świetnie, ale były ciężkie jak cholera. A do tego będzie musiał w nich tańczyć. Leo też na pewno nie będzie zachwycony szatami. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie współpracował i nie narobi problemów.

-Trzeba będzie włączyć do tego savoir vivre, etykietę, taniec, sztukę przemawiania. Nie wyrobimy się.- powiedziała Narcyza, krzywiąc się lekko.

-Jakoś damy radę. Skupimy się na etykiecie i tańcu. Po tym co Leo zrobił przy Weasleyach podejrzewam, że sobie poradzi.- oboje uśmiechnęli się, częściowo z ulgą. Na szczęście Leo szybko wymyślił wygodną historię, dzięki której nie mógł chodzić do szkoły i był uziemiony w domu. Lucjusz miał jednak pewność, że czekają go egzaminy wstępne.- Severus przyszedł dzisiaj do mnie. Powiedział, że Leo nie będzie potrzebował egzaminów u niego. Podejrzewam, że spodziewał się, że Leo wysadzi cały pokój.

-Leo też pewnie myślał, że nic mu nie wyjdzie.- zaśmiała się Narcyza.- Ale to dobrze. Jeden egzamin mniej dla niego. To i tak będzie dla niego wystarczający stres.

-Da sobie radę. Znosi to wszystko bardzo dobrze.- powiedział mężczyzna.

-Gdybyśmy nie poświęcali mu tyle uwagi na pewno czułby się gorzej.- Lucjusz skinął głową, przyznając jej rację. Wstał nagle i podszedł do swojej żony.

-Czas na deser, nie sądzisz.- Narcyza zachichotała i wstała od stołu. Po chwili pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy Lucjusz podniósł ją i zaczął nieść w stronę sypialni.

-Mam nadzieję, że Leo nie postanowi nagle wyjść z pokoju.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, obejmując do rękami za szyję. Uwielbiała swojego męża, który czasem nadal zachowywał się jak dwudziestolatek. Sprawiał, że czuła się młoda. Jakby dopiero wyszła za mąż i nie minęło wiele czasu.


	9. Rozdział 8

Leo uśmiechnął się zaraz po obudzeniu. Draco siedział na brzegu łóżka, oglądając go uważnie. -Hej.- przywitał się Leo, przeciągając się.

-Hej młody. Ominęło cię śniadanie.- poinformował Draco. Leo zmarszczył brwi, ale brat jedynie zmierzwił mu włosy.- Dzisiaj było wcześniej, tata musiał wyjść. Niedługo skrzaty powinny przynieść ci śniadanie. Świeże croissanty z czekoladą i kremem.

Leo mruknął zadowolony, słysząc co będzie mógł zjeść.- Utyję w tym tempie.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Draco pokręcił głową i po chwili uwalił się na niego. Leo zaczął chichotać, gdy starszy postanowił zacząć go łaskotać.- Prze… przestań! Proszę, Draco.- wydusił między napadami chichotu.

-Wstawaj. Mam ci coś do pokazania. Jesteśmy sami w domu. Mama wybyła na jakąś herbatkę kilkanaście minut temu. Będzie fajnie.- Leo z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na podekscytowanego Draco. Miał wrażenie, że niedługo zacznie skakać po materacu. Blondyn wstał w końcu i ruszył do łazienki. Wrócił do pokoju umyty z ręcznikiem przewiązanym w pasie i wybrał ubrania. Przebrał się przy Draco i wcale nie czuł się skrępowany. W końcu to był jego brat.

Leo usiadł na fotelu obok Draco i spojrzał na jedzenie, które pojawiło się na stoliku. Wziął croissanta i kubek z herbatą do ręki i w spokoju zjadł swoje śniadanie.

-Dzisiaj ja się tobą zajmuję i jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny.- Draco pogłaskał go po głowie, gdy ruszyli w stronę ogrodu. Po drodze jego brat zniknął w jednym z pokoi i wrócił z kocem. Rozłożyli go na zewnątrz niedaleko patio. Potem Draco przyniósł kilka książek i parasol, który rozstawili razem.- Piknik?

-Skrzaty zaraz coś przyniosą, ale ty przed chwilą jadłeś śniadanie, więc to pewnie głównie dla mnie.- Draco uśmiechnął się, zdejmując buty. Było ciepło, ale w cieniu było przyjemnie. Leo obserwował jak jego brat wertował książki.-Animagia to najprościej ujmując zmiana w zwierzę. Człowiek staje się jednym z tym, co jest wewnątrz niego. To coś w rodzaju medytacji i zjednoczenia.

-Po cholerę ci coś takiego?- spytał Leo, układając się na kocu wygodnie. Przeciągnął się leniwie.

-Gdy jesteś zwierzęciem możesz się przemieszczać, posiadasz zdolności tego zwierzęcia. TO bardzo poręczne, jeśli nie chcesz być zauważonym albo wziętym za człowieka.- wyjaśnił Draco.- Możesz się jednak zmienić tylko w jedno zwierzę, które cię odzwierciedla.

-Czyli jeśli zostaniesz słoniem masz przerąbane.- skwitował Leo, obserwując go. Draco parsknął śmiechem.- Jeśli zostaniesz smokiem to nie zrób ze mnie skwarki.

-Spokojnie. Jesteś na szarym końcu mojej listy.- uśmiechnął się blondyn.- Mam tonę ludzi, których usmażę pierwszych.

-A po co ja ci jestem?- spytał Leo zaciekawiony.

-Chcę, żebyś mnie pilnował.- odpowiedział Draco spokojnie.- Rodzice by się na to nie zgodzili, więc potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi pomoże.

-A kiedy mam cię zatrzymać i jak?- spytał Leo zaniepokojony. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał niby pomóc w takiej sytuacji. Draco postawił mu przed nosem otwartą książkę. Leo przeczytał uważnie tekst. Wystarczyło, że nim potrząśnie. Tyle był w stanie zrobić. Mimo, że momenty, w których powinien to zrobić były wyraźnie opisane w książce Leo nie był pewien czy uda mu się dobrze ocenić sytuację. - No dobra. W razie czego to nie moja wina.

Leo spędził nie wiadomo ile czasu obserwując Draco. Nie spuszczał z niego oczu, bezwiednie wodząc oczami po jego ciele. Draco miał bardzo zadbane dłonie i Leo aż zrobiło się głupio. Jego paznokcie były połamane i w bardzo kiepskim stanie. Do tego często gryzł je w stresie czy, gdy był zdenerwowany. Draco miał idealną sylwetkę. Był szczupły, ale posiadał mięśnie. Leo mu zazdrościł. Czuł się przy nim jak szara mysz. Rozumiał jak musiała się czuć mama w cieniu swojej siostry. Tym razem jednak jego własne słowa pocieszenia wcale mu nie pomogły. Nadal chciał być w czymś lepszy, wyróżniać się.

W końcu zrobili małą przerwę, głównie by Draco mógł coś zjeść. Leo zauważył wreszcie worki pod jego oczami. Nie były bardzo wyraźne, najprawdopodobniej Draco próbował je ukryć. Leo podejrzewał jednak, że nie zmrużył oka poprzedniej nocy.

Kilkanaście razy potrząsnął Draco, wybudzając go z transu. Za pierwszym razem przestraszył się i zrobił to dość gwałtownie. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie Leo zatrzymał Draco.- Jestem zmęczony.- powiedział, przymykając oczy. Draco spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

-Zabieram cię do pokoju.- powiedział, kładąc dłoń na jego czole. Leo miał normalną temperaturę, ale wydawał się zmęczony.

-Nie, mogę tu poleżeć. Nie przeszkadza mi to.- zaprotestował chłopak. Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Leo przetarł oczy rozdrażniony. Zaczynała go też boleć głowa.

-Wracasz do pokoju, a ja idę po wujka. Żadnych protestów.- powiedział Draco pomagając mu wstać. Objął Leo ramieniem i zaprowadził go do pokoju. Chłopak natychmiast znalazł się na łóżku.- Za sekundę wrócę braciszku. Krzycz, jeśli coś się stanie.

Draco wbiegł do gabinetu. Wiedział, że w ten sposób będzie mógł się znaleźć w domu wujka bez żadnego hasła. Wolno mu go było używać tylko w przypadku niebezpieczeństwa. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie miał kłopotów. Severus spojrzał na niego znad książki.

-Coś się stało Draco?- spytał mężczyzna zaskoczona.

-Leo źle się czuje. Nie ma gorączki, ale nie wygląda dobrze. Nie wiem co się dzieje.- Severus westchnął, słysząc wyjaśnienie chłopaka.

-Wracaj do domu. Zaraz przyjdę do was.- mężczyzna chwycił kilka eliksirów i ruszył do posiadłości. Szybko znalazł się w pokoju chłopaka. Wszedł do sypialni i zastał dwie pary niebieskich oczu, patrzące na niego. Oczy Leo były zaczerwienione i przekrwione. Do tego słyszał jego świszczący oddech. Sprawdził i , tak jak Draco powiedział, chłopak miał absolutnie normalną temperaturę.- Pomóż mu zdjąć koszulkę, ma problem z oddychaniem. Gdzie dzisiaj byliście?

-W ogrodzie przez większość dnia. Zrobiliśmy sobie piknik.- odpowiedział Draco, pomagając bratu.

-To wiele wyjaśnia. Wypij to.- Severus odkorkował flakonik i pomógł chłopakowi wypić zawartość.- Trzeba ci zrobić testy na alergię. Ten eliksir jest dobry doraźnie, ale wzięty przed reakcją alergiczną nic nie da.

-Alergia?- spytał Leo cicho. Draco trzymał go na kolanach, głaszcząc po plecach. Powoli eliksir zaczynał działać. Leo odetchnął z ulgą, gdy znów mógł oddychać spokojnie.

-Na to wygląda. Musisz na razie uważać z wyjściami. Dobrze, że po mnie przyszedłeś. - Draco skinął głową. Ulżyło mu, że nie zostanie ukarany za używanie przejścia w gabinecie. -Szczególnie z tymi dusznościami. Jak się czujesz?

-Lepiej.- przyznał Leo i uśmiechnął się lekko. Severus delikatnie obejrzał go jeszcze raz.

-Wygląda jakby już ci przeszło.- powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na niego.

-Dlaczego nie zareagował od razu?- spytał Draco zdziwiony. Zawsze, gdy spotykał kogoś z alergią zawsze reagował od razu. Niektóre dzieciaki z Hogwartu przeżywały piekło w szkole pełnej kotów. Dobrze, że ropuchy nie były dozwolone.

-Możliwe, że alergen jest w tak mały stężeniu, że nie odczuł tego na początku, a dopiero po kilku godzinach. Tak czy inaczej resztę dnia spędzasz w łóżku. To duży stres dla twojego organizmu.- powiedział mężczyzna i Leo posłusznie skinął głową. Szczerze to nie pogardziłby drzemką. Najlepiej jeszcze jakby dostał Draco za ciepłą poduszkę. -Przyniosę herbatę.

-Zawołam Mróżkę.- powiedział Draco szybko i pstryknął palcami.

-W czym mogę pomóc?- zapytała skrzatka. Widząc jednak panicza zaczęła się lawa pytań.- Nic paniczowi nie jest? Mam poinformować panią albo pana?

-Nie, wszystko dobrze. Nie trzeba informować rodziców.- powiedział Draco i skrzatka pokiwała energicznie głową.- Zrób nam herbatę.

-Przynieść też coś słodkiego?- spytała. Draco skinął głową i stworzenie zniknęło z cichym pyknięciem. Leo oparł się wygodnie o brata i wtulił nos w zagłębienie jego szyi. Przymknął oczy.

-Liczyłem na spacer po ogrodzie dzisiaj, ale chyba go sobie daruję.- mruknął Leo z uśmiechem. Draco pokręcił głową lekko, słysząc swojego brata. - Prześpisz się ze mną.

-To dość niemoralna propozycja.- uśmiechnął się Draco. Udał jęk bólu, gdy Leo uderzył go lekko w ramię.- Dobrze, dobrze braciszku. Nie zostawię cię samego.

-Kiedy mamy następną lekcję?- Leo spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział teraz na fotelu niedaleko nich i patrzył na nich w ciszy.

-Jutro, jeśli będziesz się czuł na siłach.- odpowiedział mężczyzna.- Wiem, że twoja mama planuje lekcje etykiety.- Leo spojrzał zaskoczony na niego, a potem na Draco, który jęknął cierpiętniczo. Widząc zaskoczone spojrzenie młodszego brata Draco westchnął i zaczął opowiadać.

[+++]

Leo spojrzał na sufit. Był w swojej piżamie w łóżku gotowy do spania, nie mógł jednak zmrużyć oka. Draco uciął sobie drzemkę razem z nim i obaj zostali obudzeni przez rodziców. Mama oczywiście koniecznie chciała wiedzieć o wszystkim. Draco co prawda nie został ukarany za używanie przejścia, ale książki o animagii szybko zostały znalezione. Leo usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju skąpanym w ciemności. Chciał już mieć swój pokój. Może jakieś zdjęcia i dywan. Nie to, że mu się tu nie podobało. Po prostu nie był w stanie myśleć o tym pokoju jako własnym. Wstał powoli. Czuł się już dobrze, eliksir zadziałał idealnie, ale Leo i tak wiedział, że właśnie dołożono mu więcej badań.

Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju. Było już późno i wszyscy spali. Leo skierował się w jedyne miejsce, którego jeszcze nie zwiedził. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu było tam wchodzić, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości. Skierował się do biblioteki na palcach i wszedł na drugie piętro. Część skrzydła była odgrodzona szklanymi drzwiami, wykonanymi z mlecznego szkła, które nie pozwalało mu nic zobaczyć.

Po chwili namysłu najpierw przeszedł się między regałami, znajdują książki z bardziej specjalistycznych dziedzin, które napisane były w różnych językach. Spora część napisana była po francusku i Leo podejrzewał, że wszyscy oprócz niego mówią tu też w tym języku. Może i uczył się go w szkole, ale tylko przez rok. Niewiele z niego umiał. Podejrzewał jednak, że rodzice prędzej czy później też się za to zabiorą.

Chłopak zdjął z półki jedną książkę, która służyła do nauki języka. Otworzył ją. Wydawała się dość stara, ale dobrze zachowana. W środku znajdowały się małe kartki papieru powkładane między kartki. Znajdowały się na nich dwa charaktery pisma. Jeden z nich był bardzo estetyczny, równy i przypominał mu listy, których zdjęcia widywał w książkach od historii. Drugi był równie ładny i staranny, ale nie aż tak dopracowany. Leo stawiał na to, że jeden należał do któregoś z rodziców, a drugi do jego kochanego braciszka.

Z książką w dłoni podszedł do szklanych drzwi, znajdujących się po środku i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi jednak ani drgnęły i chłopak przeklął. Ukląkł przy zamku i spojrzał na niego. Wydawał się standardowy i mógłby łatwo sfabrykować odpowiedni klucz. Nie na darmo wychował się w takim domu. Musiał umieć otwierać zamki i chować się.

Chodząc jednak po bibliotece nie mógł znaleźć nic, co pozwoliłoby mu wejść do środka. Stanął na środku pierwszego piętra z naburmuszoną miną. Szkoda, że nie mógł tu czarować, ale jego różdżka i tak została w pokoju w szafce nocnej.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i na korytarz wyjrzał młody mężczyzna. Leo przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który ubrany był wyłącznie w spodnie od piżamy.- Dlaczego do cholery ktoś mieszka w bibliotece?- wymsknęło mu się. Błyskawicznie zasłonił usta dłońmi, ale było już za późno. Wzrok mężczyzny momentalnie skupił się na nim. Leo przełknął siłę i wszedł na górę.- Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.- powiedział cicho. Nie sądził jednak, że zastanie kogoś w takim miejscu.

-Nie warto płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.- nieznajomy zmierzył go wzrokiem. -A ty kim w ogóle jesteś dzieciaku?

-Jestem Leo. -mężczyzna jedynie spojrzał nie na niego jak na idiotę. Leo zaczerwienił się ze wstydu. Oczywiście, że takie wytłumaczenie nic nie dawało.- Ummm… młodszy brat Draco?

-Mnie pytasz? Z tego co pamiętam brat Draco zaginął bardzo dawno temu.- powiedział mężczyzna, wywracając oczami.

-Znalazłem się kilka dni temu. W sumie to oni mnie znaleźli.- przyznał chłopak, aptrząc w bok. To brzmiało dziwnie. Wrócił do domu, ale nadal był „znajdą". To go irytowało. Miał być w domu, w miejscu, w którym mógł być taki jaki jest, a zamiast tego wcale nie czuł się tu pewnie.- Chciałem sprawdzić co tu jest. Byłem jedynie niżej i byłem ciekaw co jest tutaj. Nie sądziłem, że ktoś tu mieszka.

-No tak, pewnie ci nie powiedzieli. Draco dał sobie spokój jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, ale nie wiedziałem, że teraz jest was dwóch.- Tom skrzywił się. Ten dzieciak nie powinien tu być, powinien po prostu rzucić na niego zaklęcie wymazujące pamięć.

-Przepraszam, że pytam, ale kim pan jest?- Leo przekrzywił lekko głowę.

-Pan? Znowu czuję się staro. Jestem Tom.- przedstawił się mężczyzna, wyciągając do niego dłoń. Leo uścisnął ją.- Skoro już i tak mnie znalazłeś, chcesz wejść? Uznaj to za nagrodę.

-Chętnie.- Leo wszedł do środka i mężczyzna zamknął za nim drzwi. Jego uwagę od razu przyciągnęło prowizoryczne mieszkanie, które zajmowało połowę wyższego piętra. Na środku znajdowała się część sypialniana z wielkim, królewskim łóżkiem i szafa, która zapewne miała w sobie ubrania. Po lewej przy ścianie stworzono kuchnię z pełnym wyposażeniem. Po przeciwnej stronie mieszkania stały regały z książkami. Między kuchnią i łóżkiem znajdowały się drzwi, które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki.

-Czemu się tak przyglądasz?- Tom chuchnął w kark chłopaka, który krzyknął i odskoczył na bok. Leo spojrzał na niego spode łba i mężczyzna zaśmiał się.- Musiałem cię trochę postraszyć. Co tam masz?- spytał, widząc książkę w jego dłoni.- Francuski?

-W bibliotece jest tyle książek po francusku, że pomyślałem, że wszyscy go tu znają. Nie chcę być jedyną sierotą, która nie będzie w stanie go używać.- przyznał Leo. Tom uśmiechnął się.

-Pomóc ci? Co prawda mój francuski jest trochę zardzewiały, ale sobie go przypomnę.- zaproponował mężczyzna. Leo nie rozumiał dlaczego mu pomaga, ale jeśli rodzice trzymają go tutaj to raczej go nie zabije. Choć co prawda trzymali go w zamkniętej części biblioteki. Nagle coś mu zaświtało.

-Zaraz, zaraz. Jesteś TYM Tomem?- zapytał, a mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.- Ten czarujący polityk, któremu w końcu odbiła szajba. Z drugiej strony nie wyglądasz jakby odbiła ci szajba. Masz jedynie trochę nierówno pod sufitem.

Jego wywód sprawił, że Tom się zaśmiał.- Lubię cię dzieciaku. Ten niewyparzony język masz zdecydowanie po matce.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Chcesz się teraz pouczyć czy wracasz do siebie?

-Możemy spróbować i tak nie mam ochoty spać.- powiedział Leo. Razem z Tomem usadowił się na łóżku razem z wyczarowanym przez mężczyznę notatnikiem i długopisem. Leo spojrzał na to drugie zaskoczony.- Nie sądziłem, że czarodziej wyczaruje mi mugolski długopis.

-Wolę praktyczność ponad estetykę. Poza tym piórem poplamiłbyś mi pościel.- powiedział Tom. Leo otworzył książkę.

-Swoją drogą… dlaczego mi pomagasz?- zapytał chłopak. Był ciekaw odpowiedzi.

-Można powiedzieć, że jesteś jak powiew świeżego powietrza. Siedzę tu od kilku miesięcy z powodów bezpieczeństwa i mimo tych wszystkich książek robi się okropnie nudno.- powiedział, wskazując na regały.- Poza tym nie jesteś jak reszta Malfoyów, chociaż trochę przypominasz Narcyzę. Lubię kogoś, kto traktuje mnie jak normalnego człowieka.

-Zamiast poszukiwanego masowego mordercy?- zapytał Leo prosto z mostu, ale Tom uśmiechnął się słysząc to pytanie.

-To skomplikowane, ale tak.- Tom skinął głową.- A teraz do nauki ty mały potworze. Nie licz, że pozwolę ci tu po prostu siedzieć.

-Ej, grzeję ci łóżko.- Leo uśmiechnął się, dźgając go palcem w bok.

-Jesteś za młody, żeby to robić.- odpowiedział Tom mrużąc oczy, ale widząc zdziwienie na twarzy chłopaka przeklął się w duchu. Co on wygadywał przy dziecku. Ten chłopak był zdecydowanie niewinny i niespaczony. Tom postanowił pozostać przy tym stanie.- Nie ważne.

-Nie będę z tobą spał.- tym razem szczerość Leo niemal go zatkała. Musiał odwołać ten cały kawałek o niewinności. Ten chłopak zdecydowanie wiedział, o czym mówił.

-Nie chcę z tobą spać dziecko. Właśnie dlatego, że nim jesteś.- powiedział poważnie.- Teraz książka i koniec takich tematów.

Leo zabrał się za wykonywanie poleceń i odczytywanie zdań z pomocą Toma. Wymowa była zdecydowanie najtrudniejsza w tym języku. No i liczby. Leo nienawidził liczyć po francusku. Jakiś humanista musiał wymyślić nazewnictwo liczb w tym języku. Albo pięciolatek, to też była jakaś możliwość. Po jakiejś godzinie oczy same zaczęły mu się zamykać i w końcu Leo zasnął, opierając się o Toma.

-Świetnie. Mam śpiące, nieletnie dziecko, które nie powinno wiedzieć o moim istnieniu w łóżku. Dobrze ci idzie Tom. Ciekawe co Narcyza będzie mi próbowała wyrwać pierwsze, jeśli go tu znajdzie. Lucjusz oczywiście wydziobie mi dziurę w kroczu tą swoją laską.- wymamrotał do siebie sarkastycznie i spojrzał na śpiącego chłopaka, opartego o niego wygodnie. Objął go ramieniem ostrożnie o zabrał mu z rąk długopis. Odłożył go na stolik nocny razem z książką i notatnikiem. -Teraz już mi nic nie zaszkodzi.

Tom ułożył go wygodnie pod kołdrą i sam ułożył się obok. Nie był pewien czy nie powinien spać na kanapie w takiej sytuacji, ale odgonił od siebie tę myśl. Jakby miał to cokolwiek zmienić. Najwyżej obudzi Leo rano i każe mu wracać do biblioteki. Tam uda, że wstał wcześnie rano i nikt nic nie zauważy. Tom uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął chłopaka do siebie. Pogłaskał go po głowie delikatnie i sam zamknął oczy. Zasnął nadzwyczaj szybko jak na siebie.

[+++]

Francuski- język, który ledwo znam. Jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł co do tematów lekcji, bądź jakieś fajne strony z po ludzku wytłumaczoną gramatyką to będę bardzo wdzięczna. Mam co prawda apkę do uczenia się języków, ale gramatyki w niej ani rusz niestety.

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało.


	10. Rozdział 9

Leo obudził się, leżąc na czymś wygodnym, miękkim i ciepłym. Bezmyślnie wtulił policzek w swoją poduszkę. Zaskoczony otworzył oczy, gdy to, na czym leżał zaczęło trząść się pod nim. Leo zaskoczony spojrzał na Toma. Lewitująca książka była dziwnym dodatkiem do tej sceny, ale widział już inne dziwne rzeczy. -Powinieneś iść. Twoi rodzice niedługo się obudzą, a ciebie w ogóle nie powinno tu być. Nie powinieneś wiedzieć, że tu jestem.- powiedział mężczyzna i pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Już idę.- Leo przeciągnął się.- Mogę przyjść wieczorem?- chłopak spojrzał na niego. Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął głową.

-Tylko upewnij się, że nikt za tobą nie przyjdzie. Szczególnie twój brat. -mruknął Tom. Obserwował jak Leo wstaje i kieruje się w stronę drzwi. Chłopak pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wyszedł po cichu. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale nie zauważył nikogo na horyzoncie. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc w stronę szklanych drzwi.

Zszedł na dół i chwycił książkę o eliksirach. Ostrożnie wrócił do pokoju, nie zastając po drodze nikogo. Zdążył się umyć i ubrać nim Draco zjawił się w jego pokoju i zabrał go na śniadanie. Leo umiał już trafić do jadalni, ale Draco najwyraźniej zrobił z tego mały rytuał. We czwórkę zjedli śniadanie.

-Chyba najwyższy czas, żeby Leo odzyskał swój pokój.- powiedział Lucjusz, a Narcyza skinęła głową. Najwyraźniej przedyskutowali to razem. Leo wiedział, że dla nich będzie to trudne.

-Mogę tam wejść na chwilę?- spytał Leo i rodzice spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Potem jednak skinęli głową. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę pokoju. Leo wszedł do niego, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Znalazł się w dużym, zadbanym pokoju dziecięcym. W kącie pokoju stało łóżeczko z powieszoną nad nim karuzelą z małymi zwierzątkami. Leo podszedł do niego i dotknął małych pluszaków. Nie pamiętał tego pokoju, ale nie mógł się temu dziwić. Wychował się zupełnie gdzie indziej. Czy było mu żal? Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że tak. Ten pokój, dopracowany w każdym szczególe i zadbany nawet teraz, pokazywał jak wiele uwagi zostało mu poświęcone kiedy był jedynie płaczącym dzieckiem.

Obok niego stał przewijak i szafka z ubraniami. Leo odsunął jedną z szuflad, znajdując w niej mnóstwo starannie ułożonych ubrań. Na powierzchni szafki widać był wgniecenie i Leo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak powstało. Spojrzał na zdjęcie w ramce, teraz położone płasko. Podniósł je i spojrzał na rodzinne zdjęcie. Najprawdopodobniej zrobiono je na ławce w ogrodzie. Narcyza trzymała go na kolanach. Nie był już noworodkiem, ale nie był duży. Lucjusz trzymał na kolanach uśmiechniętego Draco, który był szczerbaty, ale najwyraźniej nie zwracał na to uwagi. Mógł sobie wyobrazić jakby to było bawić się z Draco na środku puchatego dywanu w tym pokoju. Leo wziął zdjęcie, postanawiając je zatrzymać.

Pod przeciwną ścianą stał duży kufer. Leo ukląkł przy nim i otworzył go. Spojrzał na morze zabawek znajdujące się w środku. Kufer był o wiele większy niż się wydawał, a może to też była zasługa magii. Leo sięgnął po dużego misia, siedzącego w kącie i wyciągnął go. Uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na pluszaka. Nie chciał, żeby wszystko przepadło. Może nie wychował się tu, ale nie chciał by jego rodzice pozbyli się wszystkich wspomnień. Tyle serca włożyli w stworzenie tej przestrzeni.

Położył misia obok siebie, a na nim ostrożnie ułożył zdjęcie. Przekopał się przez cały kufer i w końcu wyciągnął jeszcze królika. Nie był w stanie zdecydować czy ta zabawka była urocza czy niepokojąca. Na pewno nie była kupiona w sklepie i ktoś zrobił ją własnoręcznie. Był to królik zrobiony z filcu z oczami w kształcie krzyżyków i wyszytą mordką. Po chwili namysłu Leo położył go obok reszty swoich znalezisk i ruszył do ostatniego mebla, znajdującego się w pokoju. Była to szafka, która była mniej więcej jego wzrostu, może trochę niższa. Zaczął sprawdzać szuflady od góry do dołu. Na samym dnie jednej z nich znalazł książkę podobną do tych, które kiedyś widział w sklepie z zabawkami. Zwykle mamy kupowały ją po narodzinach dziecka, a potem wypełniały. Leo otworzył ją i zastał charakter pisma, który widział wczoraj w bibliotece. Z uśmiechem czytał notatki, które sporządziła jego mama. Był ciekawy czy Draco też miał taką książkę. W środku powklejane były ruchome zdjęcia.

Pukanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Leo spojrzał na swojego ojca.- Wszystko dobrze?- spytał i Leo pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

-Chciałem to zatrzymać.- powiedział, podnosząc zabawki i zdjęcie. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale Lucjusz wszedł mu w słowo.

-Jak dawno nie widziałem tego zająca.- jego ojciec spojrzał na zabawkę, którą Leo trzymał w ramionach.- Moja mama kiedyś mi ją uszyła. Uwielbiała małe robótki. Nie pamiętałem, że włożyliśmy go tutaj. Bardzo ci się spodobała.

-Nadal mi się podoba.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna przygarnął go do siebie delikatnie.

-Najważniejsze, że jesteś cały i zdrowy.- powiedział mężczyzna. Tata wyprowadził go z pokoju.- Idźcie na chwilę do ciebie. My musimy się z tym uporać sami.

Leo przekazał rzeczy Draco i przytulił każde ze swoich rodziców.- Jestem tu, pamiętajcie o tym. Jestem tutaj cały i zdrowy.- Narcyza ucałowała go w czoło i pogoniła ich obu do sypialni.

Rozłożyli się na łóżku, rozmawiając cicho. Leo chciał powiedzieć Draco o Tomie, ale wiedział, że nie powinien. To miał być sekret. Może Draco będzie bezpieczniejszy nie wiedząc o niczym. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i ich matka wpadła do pokoju jak burza. Usiadła obok Leo i przytuliła go do siebie mocno. Chłopak objął ją ramionami, gładząc po plecach. Słyszał jak jego matka mamrocze coś do siebie, ale nie był w stanie nic zrozumieć.

-Przepraszam kochanie.- powiedziała cicho, głaszcząc go po głowie.

-Nie masz za co mamo.- powiedział z uśmiechem, ocierając jej łzy. - Jestem tutaj z wami. Jestem w domu.

Te słowa zdawały się uspokoić jego matkę, choć on sam nie czuł wiele. To nie był jego pokój. Może spędził tam chwilę jako dziecko, ale nic z tego nie pamiętał.

-Posprzątaliśmy wszystko. Czas na zakupy.- powiedział Lucjusz głaszcząc go po głowie. -Nie hamuj się, jeśli coś ci się spodoba. Chcemy, żeby pokój był taki jaki chcesz. Nie martw się o pieniądze. Skup się na sobie.

Leo skinął głową. Kobieta zniknęła na chwilę w łazience i wróciła jakby nic się nie stało.- Chłopcy, zbieramy się.

[+++]

Leo stanął w ogromnym sklepie zawierającym chyba wszystko, co mogło się znaleźć w pokoju zaczynając od mebli kończąc na zasłonach. Obok nich podążał wysoki mężczyzna, zapewne właściciel sklepu. Leo miał najpierw obejrzeć meble, które wystawione były w sklepie, a potem przedyskutować zrobienie czegoś na zamówienie.

Leo nie był pewien czy coś takiego było potrzebne. W końcu to był tylko pokój, w którym i tak nie spędzał wiele czasu. Cięgle miał coś do zrobienia. Chciał po prostu mieć miejsce, w którym będzie mógł odpocząć. Po godzinie spędzonej w sklepie Malfoyowie opuścili go. Leo milczał, rozglądając się po kolejnych sklepach. W końcu zauważył sklep z antykami i bez wahania wszedł do niego. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że rodzice zabiorą go na zwykłą mugolską ulicę i jeszcze do tego ubiorą się odpowiednio.

Krążył między starymi półkami pełnymi przedmiotów. Nagle jego uszu doszła cicha muzyka, za którą podążył. W końcu trafił na ladę i dziewczynę siedzącą za nią. -Hej. Szukasz czegoś?- spytał z uśmiechem, wstając. Była młoda, ale na pewno starsza od Draco.

-Rodzice chcę wyremontować mi pokój, ale ja nie mam pojęcia czego chcę.- przeznał, rozglądając się dookoła.

-Jak chcesz meble są na drugim piętrze. Pomogę ci coś wybrać.- zaproponowała z uśmiechem i Leo skinął głową. Miał wrażenie, że czas zatrzymał się w tym miejscu. Mimo tych wszystkich gratów, ustawionych ciasno na półkach było nawet czysto. -Przypominasz mi moją małą siostrzyczkę, chociaż jesteś chłopcem. Uwielbiam dzieci w twoim wieku. Na początku chciałam pracować w szkole, ale potem dziadek zachorował i poprosił, żebym zajęła się tym miejscem. Niewielu czarodziei do nas przychodzi. Kiedyś do takich sklepów jak nasz przychodziły tłumy. Teraz to pokolenie leży w łóżkach dogorywając powoli, a sklep ledwo co zarabia na siebie. Na szczęście przedmioty są tu przynoszone przez ludzi. Dostajemy w prezencie kurzące się i niepotrzebne meble, odnawiamy je i sprzedajemy.

-Jesteś czarodziejką?- dziewczyna skinęła głową.- Jestem Leo.

-Iris.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Chwyciła Leo za rękę i zaprowadziła na tyły.- Mugole nas nie widzą, bo sklep jest zaczarowany. Dużo miejsc tutaj tak funkcjonuje. Ukryte budynki, brakujące numery. Tylko czarodzieje mogli by wreszcie nauczyć się ubierać jak mugole.

Iris stanęła w miejscu.- Co o tym sądzisz?- Leo spojrzał na stolik, ale po chwili pokręcił głową. Iris zamyśliła się i rozejrzała dookoła. -Jaki jest dla ciebie najważniejszy mebel?

-Łóżko albo biurko. Zależy w jakiej kategorii najważniejszy. - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią. Znów został pociągnięty, tym razem w zupełnie inną część sklepu. Tym razem Leo został postawiony przed biurkiem i spojrzał na nie zaskoczony. Było z bardzo ciemnego drewna, dodatkowo zabejcowane tak, że słoje drewna zdawały się zanurzone w melasie. To był prosty mebel, nie posiadający nic poza dwoma płaskimi szufladami.

-Pobaw się nim kiedyś. Ten mebel skrywa mnóstwo sekretów. Zostawiamy je zawsze na swoim miejscu. Ktokolwiek był jego właścicielem był bardzo inteligentnym człowiekiem.- Iris uśmiechnęła się. -Dalecy krewni chcieli się pozbyć tego mebla, bo nigdzie nie pasował. Wystarczyło go przetrzeć i to naprawdę piękna rzecz.

-Mogłabyś go zmniejszyć?- spytał Leo z uśmiechem. Iris wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła w mebel dwa razy, a potem wypowiedziała kolejne zaklęcie. Biurko zmniejszyło się do rozmiarów mebli dla lalek, a do tego było tak samo lekkie. -Dziękuję.

-Mam coś podobnego do tego. Spodoba ci się.- powiedziała dziewczyna z uśmiechem i Leo podążył za nią jak kaczątko za mamą kaczką. Po drodze jednak coś przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Był to ptak zrobiony z blaszek, zębatek i śrubek, siedzący na czarnej gałęzi. Leo dotknął go zaciekawiony i ptak poruszył się. Zaświergotał przez chwilę i znów zastygł w miejscu. -Weź i chodź.

Leo zaśmiał się i chwycił ptaka.- Tu jesteś. Dzieciaku gubisz się.- Leo obrócił się w bok, słysząc głos Draco.- Myśleliśmy, że zamieniłeś się w komodę.- pogłaskał go po głowie. Zaskoczony spojrzał na trzymane przez niego przedmioty.- O, znalazłeś coś jednak.

-Iris mi pomaga.- dziewczyna uścisnęła dłoń Draco, który przedstawił się. Blondyn zabrał bratu ptaka i zmniejszone biurko z rąk i kazał dalej oglądać. Poczuł lekko ulgę, widząc, że Leo znalazł coś, co mu pasuje. Po fiasku w chyba największym magicznym sklepie nie byli pewni co zrobić, ale jego braciszek widocznie potrzebował czegoś z duszą. Rodzice dołączyli do nich chwilę później.

Leo spojrzał na kufer, który pokazała mu Iris. Był śnieżnobiały, zupełnie niepodobny do biurka. Miał mnóstwo szufladek znajdujących się po dwóch stronach. Ustawiony był na eleganckich niskich nóżkach i idealnie nadawałby się jako stolik do kawy. Leo skinął głową.- Łóżko, łóżko. Drugie najważniejsze. Nie wiem czy mamy tu coś, co by pasowało, ale to da się szybko zmienić. Wybierzemy coś, co będzie w dobrym rozmiarze i kształcie, a potem wystarczy farba.

Wszyscy ruszyli za duetem, który zaczął przeszukiwać sklep od góry do dołu. To było jak bardzo dziwna wycieczka oprowadzana przez dynamiczny tandem. Szukając łóżka znaleźli jeszcze podwieszany krzesło i dwa fotele, pasujące do skrzyni. W końcu udało im się znaleźć ramę, która by pasowała, ale Iris stwierdziła, że łóżko nie wyglądało by już tak dobrze w innym kolorze. Ku zaskoczeniu obojga jego ojciec wskazał na inne łóżko. W końcu stanęło na nim. Iris zabrała ze sobą zmniejszony mebel i poprosiła, by przyszli jutro, bo farba wysuszona magicznie często odpryskiwała, więc dziewczyna stosowała tradycyjne metody. Zeszli na dół i Lucjusz zapłacił za meble. Wrócili do domu.

We czwórkę stanęli w pustym pokoju.- Czy mi się wydaje i jest tu więcej miejsca niż wcześniej?- zapytał Leo zdezorientowany.

-Pokój dziecinny jest mniejszy, bo jego część jest odgrodzona. Uznaliśmy, że nie trzeba tyle miejsca, bo zabawki i tak będą leżały wszędzie.- wytłumaczyła Narcyza.- Jaką podłogę byś chciał?

-Ciemny parkiet.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, rozglądając się dookoła. Będzie musiał kupić jakieś siedzisko, ponieważ duże okno znajdowało się we wnęce. Miałby tam dobre miejsce do czytania książek. -Miętowe ściany.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, ale spełniła życzenie chłopaka. Leo rozstawi meble razem z tatą i Draco. -Wygląda to lepiej niż się spodziewałam. Bałam się, że wyjdzie z tego coś dziwnego.- pokój nie był ciepły, ale żadne z nich nie specjalnie dobrze czuło się przy takich kolorów. Brakowało kilku rzeczy, ale większość mebli była już na miejscu. Została im też przywrócona ich właściwa waga.

-Na razie przeniesiemy tamto łóżko z sypialni tutaj, a jutro pojedziemy po tamto i kupimy do niego materac.- powiedział Lucjusz, kierując się w stronę pokoju. W końcu łóżko stało na miejscu i wszyscy odetchnęli. Leo mógł wreszcie zamieszkać w swoim pokoju, Postawił dużego, pluszowego misia na łóżku, a królika na komodzie obok zdjęcia. Może i ramka stała teraz na innej komodzie, ale w tym samym miejscu. Leo spojrzał na zdjęcie i uśmiechnął się. Minęło mniej więcej dziesięć lat od kiedy ostatnio był ze swoją rodziną i nie mógł się doczekać reszty życia spędzonej obok nich. Wszystko co nadchodziło zdawało się ekscytujące. Szkoła, magia, ludzie. Spojrzał na karteczkę, którą dostał od Iris z jej numerem telefonu. Musiał sobie kupić jeden, bo chciał się jeszcze z nią spotkać. Trochę przypominała mu Draco.

Gdy Leo obrócił się w pokoju był sam. Uśmiechnął się lekko, podejrzewając, że rodzinka zostawiła go samego, by mógł w spokoju pomyśleć. Leo położył karteczkę pod zdjęciem, tak by nie mogła się przemieścić. Wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do laboratorium w piwnicy na kolejną lekcję eliksirów. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem coś zostanie mu wytłumaczone.

[+++]

Tajemnicze biurka na wyprzedaży! Mam milion szkiców wszystkich mebli, choć jestem beznadziejna w rysunkach technicznych.

Ankea- cieszę się, że opowiadanie ci się podoba. Ja z francuskiego umiem kilka podstawowych zdań, a głupio mi omijać całe akapity tekstu tylko dlatego, że nie znam języka. No i dziękuję za komentarz 3

Do następnego!


	11. Rozdział 10

Leo wszedł do sali w kompletnej ciszy. Meblowanie pokoju wcale nie sprawiło, że nagle zaczął się cieszyć na myśl o staniu nad kotłem. Jeszcze skończy jak Severus z tymi jego włosami, które wyglądały jakby zamiast frytek to właśnie je smażył w Maku. Leo zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na salę ze zdziwieniem. Stanowiska z kociołkami zostały przesunięte w tył, a z przodu stało długie biurko i dwa krzesła. Leo podszedł do jednego z nich niepewnie i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszystko inne zdawało się nie być wywrócone do góry nogami. Nadal nie mógł jednak zrozumieć po co to.

-Czego stoisz jak głupi, siadaj.- Leo odwrócił się szybko, słysząc głos za sobą. Westchnął cicho, widząc swojego nauczyciela.

-Po co to?- zapytał, patrząc na stanowisko. Severus położył na nim stertę książek.- Myślałem, że mam robić eliksiry.

-Nie będziesz robił nic dopóki nie nauczysz się o składnikach.- odpowiedział mężczyzna i Leo miał ochotę walnąć głową w biurko z frustracji.- Nie irytuj się. Musiałem sprawdzić czy jesteś na tyle zdyscyplinowany i cierpliwy, żeby był sens poświęcić mój czas na uczenie cię.

-Mistrz celebryta mi się trafił, nie ma czasu.- sarknął Leo siadając. Severus spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu. Leo był zdziwiony tym, że ten postanowił go uczyć. Przecież on nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Gdyby nie to, że pochodzi z magicznej rodziny to równie dobrze mógłby być mugolakiem. Nie był specjalny.

-Uważaj na to, co mówisz. Nie jestem twoim kolegą tylko nauczycielem.- upomniał go Severus, patrząc na niego karcąco. Leo niechętnie pokiwał głową. Żałował, że nie miał więcej swobody. Wiedział przecież, że Draco nazywa tego mężczyznę wujkiem. Nie dziwił mu się jednak. Draco pewnie dorastał na jego oczach, a Leo był prawie niczym kukułcze jajo podrzucone innej rodzinie. Dopiero teraz wrócił do domu i miał okazję stworzyć więzi rodzinne. To go przerażało. Tak naprawdę znajdował się w domu pełnym, jeszcze niedawno obcych, ludzi. Znów poczuł się jak cień Draco. Nic więcej jak tylko marna imitacja, która warta była mały ułamek tego, co oryginał. Ta zazdrość była dusząca. Jakby cały tlen zmienił się w smołę, zabijając do powoli. -Obudź się dzieciaku.

Leo z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na książkę rozłożoną przed nim na pierwszym składniku. Obok niego znajdował się też blok mugolskich kartek w kratkę i długopis. Chyba jednak artykuły biurowe były słabym punktem czarodziei. -Zaczniemy od czegoś, co pewnie znasz. Mięta. To łatwy do wyhodowania składnik. Jej odmiana, mięta pieprzowa, osłabia działanie eliksiru powodującego euforię.- powiedział mężczyzna, skracając długi akapit do kilku prostych zdań. Leo zanotował je szybko. Mężczyzna zabrał od niego notatnik i szybko narysował obok rysunek rośliny. Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Severus westchnął. -Nie masz pojęcia ile zajmuje uzyskanie patentu na własny eliksir. Urzędnicy uczepią się wszystkiego, a w szczególności rysunków technicznych i schematów, które muszę im dać. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów nie pierdolonym Da Vinci'm.- prychnął mężczyzna, wywracając oczami.- Powiesz swojemu ojcu, że przy tobie przekląłem to skończysz martwy, rozumiemy się?

Leo pospiesznie pokiwał głową. Może jednak to nie będzie tak tragiczna lekcja i ogólnie współpraca. Nie miał problemów z robieniem notatek. W mugolskiej szkole nikt nie czekał aż wszyscy będą gotowi do pisania i Leo nauczył się robienia szybkich notatek. Tu nie musiał się aż tak spieszyć i nie pisał skrótami.

-I tak uważam, że to świetny rysunek.- przyznał Leo. Jak na faceta, po którym zupełnie nie było tego widać to musiał być pomysłowy. W końcu coś wymyślił, prawda?

-Lepiej, żebyś teraz wiedział jak wyglądają te składniki. Gdy dojdziemy do tych, które będą brzmiały idiotycznie i mijały z jakimikolwiek skojarzeniami, wtedy będą przydatne.- powiedział mężczyzna. -Kolejny dość podstawowy składnik. Fasolka Sopohorusa. Jej srebrny sok usuwa pamięć pijącego. Po dodaniu do eliksirów traci swoje zdolności.

-O, Alzheimer w płynie. Jak uroczo.- skwitował Leo, a mężczyzna puścił to mimo uszu. Przerobili jeszcze kilkanaście kolejnych składników, które Leo mógł sobie łatwo wyobrazić, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się. Draco wszedł do środka.

-Zabierz się za przygotowanie eliksiru, o którym wczoraj mówiliśmy. Zbieraj się młody.- Leo zacisnął usta, gdy mężczyzna zbył go gestem. Zachował jednak kamienną twarz. -Nauczyłeś się przepisu na pamięć?

-Z twoimi poprawkami wujku.- uśmiechnął się Draco. Leo wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nie rzucając nic na pożegnanie. Wątpił, by przeszło mu to przez ściśnięte gardło. Liczył na to, że ten mężczyzna nie widział w nim tego, co pewnie większość. Małej, kiepskiej wersji Draco. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nagle odczuł to wszystko. Chciał być tylko sobą. W ciągu kilku minut znalazł się w bibliotece, stojąc przed oszklonymi drzwiami. Tom nie znał Draco i wiedział, że on jako jedyny nie będzie w stanie porównać ich dwóch. Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie nawrzeszczy na niego za przyjście tak wcześnie.

Mężczyzna pojawił się zaskoczony.- Myślałem, że to Lucjusz.- Tom wpuścił go do środka i spojrzał na niego uważnie.- Co się stało?

-To skomplikowane. Ma być prosto z mostu czy potrzebujesz wyciskającej łzy historii.- Tom poszedł do kuchni i nastawił wodę na herbatę. Leo usiadł w fotelu.

-Konkretnie dzieciaku. Ktoś cię tu znajdzie i będziemy mieli problem.- powiedział, wyjmując dwa kubki. Leo westchnął, patrząc na niego.

-Mam dość czucia się jak gorzej wychowana wersja Draco. Wychowałem się z siedmiorgiem innych dzieci, zawsze byłem wyrzutkiem, a jednak było to lepsze niż stanie w czyimś cieniu.- Leo zacisnął dłonie w pięści.- Nie będę po prostu stał w jego cieniu, czekając jak szczeniak na jakąkolwiek pochwałę, byle była dobra.

-Pamiętaj, że masz coś, czego Draco nie ma. Paradoksalnie jest to właśnie twoje mugolskie wychowanie.- Leo spojrzał na Toma, który postawił herbatę na stoliku i usiadł na fotelu obok.- Ja też wychowałem się u mugoli, ale w sierocińcu. Podejrzewam, że były to jednak podobne doświadczenia. Jeśli dobrze je wykorzystasz to dadzą ci wiele władzy. Przekonaj do siebie mugolaki i dzieci półkrwi. Nie ważne jak bardzo nie chcę tego przyznać to czystokrwiste rody nie mają teraz ogromnego poparcia. Mimo wpływów rodziny Draco może mieć bardzo ograniczone kontakty w przyszłości. Do Lucjusza ludzie lgnęli, bo był to moment rewolucji arystokracji, ale twój brat nie ma już tego w zanadrzu.

-Chcesz, żebym stał się przeciwieństwem Draco?- spytał Leo, patrząc na niego znad kubka parującej herbaty. Wiedział już dlaczego ludzie podążali za Tomem. Wygłosił jedynie krótki monolog, a Leo już miał ochotę zgodzić się na wszystko.

-Nie.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, patrząc mu w oczy.- Nie mówię ci co masz robić. To jest moja opinia, a ty masz własną. Nie zmieniaj się w ten motłoch, który zaczął za mną podążać i słuchaj samego siebie. Czasami umiejętność przyciągania ludzi może obrócić się przeciw tobie. Tak samo jak próba bycia zawsze pięć kroków przed przeciwnikiem. Dobrze dobieraj przyjaciół i nie rób sobie niepotrzebnie wrogów.

-Zapamiętam.- uśmiechnął się Leo. -Nadal mogę przyjść wieczorem?

-Możesz, ale tym razem nie ma mowy o nocowaniu. To i tak jest dla nas obu zbyt ryzykowne.- Leo skinął głową i szybko skończył herbatę.

-To ja lecę na kolację. Będę koło dziesiątej.- powiedział z uśmiechem, wstając. Tom ruszył za nim i przed wejściem obrócił go do siebie.

-Jeszcze jedna rzecz.- Leo spojrzał w górę na mężczyznę. Teraz czuł się jak dziecko, stojące przy starszym bracie.- Zasługujesz na każdy luksus jaki dostajesz od rodziców.

Leo przytulił się do niego niespodziewanie i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. Pogłaskał go po głowie i blondyn w końcu odkleił się od niego. Leo wyszedł do biblioteki. Słysząc głosy dochodzące z dołu bezszelestnie ruszył na tyły drugiego piętra, po przeciwnej stronie szklanych drzwi. Pośpiesznie wyjął jedną z książek, robiąc małą szczelinę, przez którą widać było przeciwną stronę piętra. Powoli głosy stawały się coraz głośniejsze i wkrótce Leo mógł zobaczyć swoich rodziców, wchodzących na górę przez szczelinę między książkami.

Lucjusz zapukał do drzwi, a te otworzyły się po chwili. Bez słowa oboje zniknęli w środku. Leo odłożył książkę na miejsce i po cichu udał się do jadalni. Miał ochotę zawrócić, gdy zobaczył Draco czytającego książkę. Zignorował go, siadając na swoim miejscu. Bawił się własnymi dłońmi, wpatrując się w nie jakby nagle stały się czymś niezwykłym. Powoli jego myśli odpływały w zupełnie innym kierunku. Chciał znaleźć się już w szkole, gdzie poznałby zupełnie nowych ludzi. Żyłby w wielkim zamku, jaki opisywały książki o historii. Wiedział, że Hogwart nie był jedyną szkołą magii. Nie mógł przestać wyobrażać sobie jak wygląda jego wnętrze. Ceglane mury, które przetrwały stulecia. Pewnie niektóre cegły miały jakieś uszczerbki od zaklęć. Wielkie, staroświeckie żyrandole z mnóstwem migoczących kryształów. Słyszał, że w szkole uczyło się kilkuset uczniów i Leo mógł sobie wyobrazić drewniane ławki ustawione przy stołach w jadalni. Nie był pewien czy uczniowie siedzieli tak, jak chcieli czy byli podzieleni na domy.

Leo niezbyt pasowała ta segregacja. Nie chciał być szufladkowany na starcie. Dom w połączeniu z rodzinnym nazwiskiem sprawiało, że wszyscy pewnie będą już mieli wyrobione zdanie na jego temat. Był pewien, że Weasley już go nienawidzi, ale z tego co dostrzegł Leo miał dużą liczbę rodzeństwa. Chciał mieć szansę na zrobienie pierwszego wrażenia własnym zachowaniem, a nie ty, co ludzie o nim sądzili. Znów wrócił myślami do zamku i jego wnętrz. Nie miał pojęcia w jakim stylu został wybudowany. Pewnie romańskim albo gotyckim. Leo preferował ten drugi. Smukłe okna pełne pięknych witraży, które przepuszczały kolorowe promienie światła do środka.

-Leo!- chłopak potrząsnął głową i zaskoczony spojrzał na swojego brata. Wszyscy stali dookoła niego z zaniepokojonymi minami. Rodzice musieli zjawić się niedawno. Draco siedział obok niego. Leo w szoku patrzył na kamienną ścianę przed sobą. Jakimś sposobem pokój, w którym się znajdowali, zamienił się w zamkową jadalnię. Leo dotknął ławy, na której siedział i przesunął po niej dłonią. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była przerwa między krzesłami teraz było solidne drewno. Wszystko zdawało się zmieniać zależnie od jego woli. Spojrzał nad siebie i dostrzegł bogato zdobiony żyrandol, zwieszony z wysokiego sufitu pomieszczenia. Tego na pewno nie było w tym domu.- Co tu się dzieje?

-Nie wiem.- odpowiedział chłopak.

-Ty to zrobiłeś?- spytał Draco. Leo wstał i wyminął ich wszystkich bez słowa. Podszedł do ściany i przyjrzał się jej. Wyglądała jak pełnowymiarowa ściana z cegieł, ale gdy jej dotknął nadal miała gładką fakturę poprzedniej ściany. Czyli to była jedynie… iluzja. Nie miał pojęcia ile mogła się utrzymać, ale podejrzewał, że robiła to jego magia. Zastanawiał się czy ma jej nieskończone ilości. Jeśli tak byłoby to trochę idiotyczne.

-Chyba tak.- odpowiedział, wpatrując się we wszystko, co uległo jakiejkolwiek zmianie. W końcu spojrzał na jego rodzinę, która wpatrywała się w to wszystko zaskoczona.- Wiem, że nie wolno mi startować do nagrody „dziecka z jakąkolwiek wartością", ale chyba, żadne z was nie myślało o zamkach.

-Leo, nie o to chodzi.- Lucjusz podszedł do niego.- Takie czary wymagają wielkich nakładów magii. Niewielu czarodziei może zakamuflować przedmiot, nie mówiąc już o pomieszczeniu. Poza tym trzeba mieć ogromną wyobraźnię.

-Nie wiem czy mam to uznać za wątpliwości czy za komplement.- odpowiedział Leo, krzywiąc się. Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Jego syn widocznie nie był w dobrym humorze mimo, że rano wydawał się zadowolony.

-Porozmawiasz ze mną po posiłku?- chłopak kiwnął głową, patrząc na niego.- Dasz radę to zdjąć? Nie przeszkadza mi ten wystrój, ale wolałem coś, co nie wygląda jak stare zamczysko.

Leo spojrzał na niego wystraszony. Nie miał pojęcia jak to zdjąć. Nie wiedział co zrobić, żeby przywrócić rzeczy do poprzedniego stanu. Czy ojciec chciał go ukarać? Nie miał pojęcia czy to, co zrobił było dozwolone. -Nie umiem. Przepraszam, nie umiem.- powiedział cicho, cofając się o krok. Nie miał odwagi podnieść wzroku na mężczyznę stojącego przed nim. Lucjusz przyciągnął go do siebie i objął.

-Nie bój się Leo. Nie chcemy, żebyś się nas bał.- szepnął Lucjusz, głaszcząc go po głowie.- Przypadkowe czary zdarzają się każdemu dziecko, więc się tym nie przejmuj. Pewnie za niedługo twoja magia się wyczerpie i możesz się poczuć zmęczony.

Leo otworzył oczy szeroko. Nie mógłby wtedy przyjść do Toma albo znowu usnąłby u niego. Gorączkowo stara się sprawić, by pokój zmienił się z powrotem, ale nic to nie dawało. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał się pozbyć tej zmiany. Nie, to była jedynie iluzja, przykrycie czegoś. Dlatego mógł dotknąć wcześniejszej ściany. Pewnie, gdyby stanął na stole dotknąłby sufitu. Leo zamknął oczy. W jego umyśle pojawiła się mgła. Coś, co zawsze symbolizowało omotanie, oszustwo, zwidy. Powoli rozwiał te mgłę w swojej głowie. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na jadalnie, która powróciła do swojego naturalnego stanu.

-To było świetne!- Leo spojrzał na Draco zaskoczony. Ten stał obok niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Leo uśmiechnął się lekko zakłopotany. Jego myśli miały chyba większą moc niż myślał. Mógł dokonać wszystkiego.- Do tego bez różdżki! Mówię ci braciszku, skosisz wszystkich ze swojego rocznika takimi czarami.

-Lepiej, żeby nie popisywał się swoimi zdolnościami.- Lucjusz przerwał Draco jego litanię zachwytu nad swoim młodszym bratem. Leo spojrzał na niego i prychnął. -To nie są codzienne umiejętności. Nie było jeszcze nigdy kogoś takiego jak ty, przynajmniej w dokumentach, którymi dysponuje historia.

-Nie mówiłem, że będę się nimi popisywał.- przerwał mu Leo, wywracając oczami.- Nie jestem na tyle głupi, by z miejsca wyrzucić swój atut do śmieci. Po co mi talent do oszukiwania ludzi, jeśli wiedzą, że mogę ich oszukać?

Lucjusz odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.- Nie denerwuj się. Wiem, że jesteś w złym humorze.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i wlepił wzrok w podłogę.- Ale to było genialne mały. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. To był niezwykły kawałek magii.- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i pocałował go w czoło.- A teraz jedzenie.

Leo nadal wyglądał na onieśmielonego. Nie czuł się komfortowo z tym co zrobił. Z jednej strony to było świetnie, dość unikatowa umiejętność, a do tego ojciec go pochwalił. Powinien być z siebie dumny. Lucjusz westchnął cicho i chwycił jego dłoń, ciągnąc go do korytarza.

-Wiem, że ci ciężko. Nam też jest, ale chcemy cię tutaj. Chcemy, żebyś czuł się dobrze i przychodził, gdy coś się dzieje. Nie traktowano cię dobrze, ale to ma być dla ciebie bezpieczne miejsce. Nie będę cię bił, ani nikt inny.- Lucjusz powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. Leo skinął głową i spuścił ją zażenowany swoim zachowaniem. Blondyn przytulił swojego syna i pogłaskał go po głowie. Poczuł dłonie Leo na swoich plecach, zaciskające się na materiale koszuli. Nie spodziewał się tego, że Leo puszczą nerwy i rozsypie się na jego oczach. Okropnie było patrzeć na jego cierpienie i to łamało mu serce.

Po cichu zawołał skrzata i kazał mu powiedzieć, by Draco i Narcyza zjedli sami. On został z Leo, czując jak moknie mu koszula. Wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do pokoju. Starał się go uspokoić słowami, ale Leo zdawał się nie reagować. Lucjusz szybko położył go na łóżku i ułożył się obok. Był cicho, nie widział sensu w mówieniu do chłopaka, który potrzebował spokoju.

Leo zdawał się dojść do siebie w końcu i bezbronnie wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko.- Przepraszam.- wyszeptał chłopak cicho. Oddychał już spokojnie, ale nadal miał zamknięte oczy.

-Nie masz za co lwiątko.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, obejmując go ramionami.- Nie przejmuj się niczym, wszystko jest dobrze. Czujesz się lepiej?

-Tak.- odpowiedział Leo, zachrypniętym głosem. Lucjusz rozkazał skrzatowi przynieść herbatę i coś lekkiego do jedzenia. Wkrótce na stoliku pojawiła się taca z piciem i kolacją. Leo puścił ojca dość niepewnie, nadal trzymając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Lucjusz usiadł i objął go delikatnie.

-Jestem tutaj mały. Nie zamkniemy cię w ciemnej piwnicy. Na razie chcemy cię tutaj, pod naszą opieką, bo to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe. To duża presja, a jeszcze staramy się nauczyć cię materiału. Jeśli to dla ciebie za dużo wystarczy, że powiesz.- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego.

-Nie wierzycie, że dam sobie radę?- spytał Leo cicho.

-Nie o to chodzi. Jesteś naszym dzieckiem tak samo jak Draco, ale masz też swoją psychikę. Nie wychowałeś się tutaj i to szanujemy. Chcemy dać ci przede wszystkim czas na poczucie się bezpiecznie. Szybka zmiana środowiska to coś stresującego.- powiedział Lucjusz spokojnie. Leo był wdzięczny, że mówił do niego jak do kogoś normalnego.- Miałeś dużo stresu w tamtym… miejscu. Tutaj możesz dojść do siebie i odetchnąć. To jest jedyne na czym chcemy, żebyś się skupił. Jeśli lekcje to za dużo to możemy je przerwać albo zmniejszyć ich ilość.

-Nie, chcę się uczyć, ale brakuje mi szkolnych przedmiotów. Wiesz… biologii, matematyki, fizyki, chemii i innych. To jest ciekawe.- Leo spojrzał na niego i Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi. Był powierzchownie zapoznany z tym, czego uczyli w mugolskich szkołach.

-Nie znamy się na tym lwiątko, ale jeśli masz ochotę to możemy ci kupić jakiekolwiek książki chcesz. Oczywiście nauczyciel to też nie problem.- zaoferował Lucjusz i na twarzy Leo pojawił się uśmiech wdzięczności. Starszy Malfoy pogłaskał go po głowie.- Chodź, herbata czeka Leo.- chłopak skinął głową z uśmiechem.


	12. Rozdział 11

Uwaga. Jeśli komuś przeszkadzają sugestie łóżkowe i tym podobne może przejść do następnej części (oznaczonej „[+++]").

[+++]

Lucjusz westchnął wypełniając ostatnią kartkę papierów, które miał na jutro. Tak przypłacał branie wolnych dni. Jego papierkowa robota nie mogła zaczekać, ale wiedział, że jutrzejszy dzień będzie tego wart.

-Posiedzę jutro z Tomem.- Lucjusz spojrzał na swoją żonę, która siedziała na szezlongu z książką w dłoni i nadal zdawała się być pogrążona w lekturze. Najprawdopodobniej była po francusku, ponieważ w tym języku padła wypowiedź.

-Jeśli masz ochotę. Wiem, że nie przepadasz za mugolskim Londynem.- odpowiedział Lucjusz płynnym francuskim, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem. Wstał i podszedł do niej, jedną dłonią opierając się o mebel. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował jej szyję. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, ale zignorowała go. Lucjusz wyjął spinkę z jej włosów, pozwalając lokom opaść swobodnie.

-Jak on się czuję?- Narcyza spojrzała na niego. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło.

-Śpi spokojnie. Wcześniej się uspokoił i zjadł kolację. Potem położyłem go tylko i przebrałem. -Lucjusz usiadł na brzegu mebla i pogłaskał ją po policzku.- Źle to znosi. To wszystko jest dla niego nowe.

-Tak będzie jeszcze przez chwilę. Musimy mieć dla niego więcej cierpliwości. On ma dopiero 13 lat, to jeszcze mały chłopiec.-kobieta włożyła zakładkę między strony książki i położyła ją na swoich kolanach.

-Myślę, że nie odnajdzie się w magicznej szkole.- Narcyza spojrzała na swojego męża zaskoczona.- Wydaje się być zainteresowany mugolskimi przedmiotami.

-Daj mu być zainteresowanym.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco, odkładając książkę na stolik. Usiadła i pocałowała go czule.- Musi się z tym oswoić i spróbować wszystkiego. Jeśli stwierdzi, że Hogwart nie jest dla niego to załatwimy mu nauczycieli mugolskich przedmiotów. Poza tym transfiguracja zdawała mu się podobać.

Lucjusz objął ją ramionami z uśmiechem. Oparł swoje czoło o jej.- Kocham cię.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się promiennie, czując dłonie przesuwające się po jej ciele.

-Ja ciebie też.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. Jej mąż nie zawsze był uczuciowy, ale załamanie Leo odcisnęło na nim swoje piętro. Ich synek był teraz ich oczkiem w głowie. Narcyza pominęła go w swojej wizycie towarzyskiej. Przyjęcie nie było dla niego teraz dobrym pomysłem.

Kobieta wstała usiadła okrakiem na kolanach swojego męża. Lucjusz podwinął jej sukienkę do góry, za co został lekko uderzony w rękę.- Ej, moja żona to mogę.- roześmiał się, gdy Narcyza zaczęła rozpinać jego koszulę.- A mnie to nie wolno? Co to za sprawiedliwość?

-Absolutnie żadna.- odpowiedziała kobieta, gdy Lucjusz zaczął rozsznurowywać jej sukienkę.- Masz zamiar mnie tu rozebrać?- spytała z uśmiechem, opierając przedramiona na jego ramionach.

-Mam zamiar też zrobić całą resztę.- odpowiedział z bezczelnym uśmiechem, na co Naryza wywróciła oczami.

-Czyżbyś chciał kolejne dziecko? Nie mamy dość kłopotów?- zapytała z uśmiechem, gdy materiał zsunął się z jej ramion.

-Nie przeszkadzają mi dzieci tak długo jak są nasze.- odpowiedział z uśmiechem, zsuwając jej suknie niżej. -Poza tym mamy wystarczająco majątku na dziesiątkę. I tak będą mogli kupić sobie pół świata z tymi pieniędzmi.

-Musimy dopilnować, by Leo nie woda sodowa nie uderzyła do głowy.- Naryza uśmiechnęła się, czując dotyk na swoich piersiach.- Zboczeniec. Ja ci tu mówię o naszym dziecku, a ty jak zwykle myślisz o jednym.

-Ależ ja cię słucham kochana. Możesz kontynuować.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, gdy jego żona zsunęła z niego koszule. Potem jednak odsunęła się i poprawiła suknię, zostawiając ją rozsznurowaną z tyłu.

-Rozumiem, że tobie nie przeszkadza trzecie dziecko.- powiedziała z uśmiechem.- Ale ja jestem szczęśliwa z naszymi chłopcami.

Lucjusz westchnął, widząc jak ta kieruje się do drzwi.- Idziesz? To, że nie chcę dzieciaka nie znaczy, że śpisz na kanapie.- Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, stojąc w drzwiach i Lucjusz natychmiast ruszył za nią. Narcyza ścisnęła jego krocze drażniąco i została nagrodzona cichym stęknięciem.

-Kobieto, bo wezmę cię w korytarzu i będę miał gdzieś czy nasze dzieci będą to słyszeć.- powiedział ostrzegawczo i Narcyza wiedziała, że mówił prawdę. Nie raz i nie dwa jej mąż kochał się z nią tam gdzie nie powinni tylko dlatego, że zaczynała się z nim droczyć.

-Zawiążesz mi trochę suknie?-spytała i Lucjusz skinął głową. Przewiązał wstążki co kilka oczek zatrzymując się w dwóch trzecich. Narcyza nagrodziła go buziakiem i chwyciła jego dłoń. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić innego związku. Tak było po prostu idealnie. Nie zawsze, ale mogła liczyć na wsparcie. Lucjusz zawsze ratował ją z trudnych sytuacji takich jak nudne spotkania towarzyskie i inne tym podobne.

Do tego wszystko zaczęło się układać. Ich syn był bezpieczny w swoim pokoju, śpiąc spokojnie, a Draco był u siebie. Narcyza podejrzewała, że nie spał jeszcze. Draco lubił przesiadywać nad książkami do rana, a oni nie mieli nic przeciwko. -Grosik za twoje myśli kochana.- Narcyza spojrzała na Lucjusza, który stał przed nią. Byli już w ich sypialni, a świece płonęły, unosząc się pod sufitem pokoju.

-Myślę nad naszym życiem. Cieszę się, że na ciebie trafiłam.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Silne ramiona objęły ją i zręczne palce ponownie rozwiązały wstążki. Tym razem pozwoliła swojej sukni opaść na podłogę.

-Czy jesteś szczęśliwa?- zapytał, patrząc na nią. Dłonie trzymał na jej biodrach, a jego oczy wpatrzone były w jej.

-Oczywiście, że tak. Nie potrzeba mi już nic więcej.- odpowiedziała cicho, nadal patrząc mu w oczy. Miała wszystko czego zapragnęła i wiedziała, że miała szczęście w życiu. Wiele arystokratycznych rodzin było jedynie fasadami. Idealne małżeństwa, które po cichu zdradzały się nawzajem.

-Więcej seksu?- zaproponował Lucjusz, na co Narcyza zaśmiała się, splatając palce dłoni na jego karku. Na to była w stanie jedynie przytaknąć nim jej mąż pocałował ją namiętnie.

-Dlaczego masz jeszcze na sobie ubrania?- spytała, unosząc w górę brew, wywołując uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. Narcyza odeszła na kilka kroków i zdjęła z siebie biżuterię, wkładając ją do szuflady stolika nocnego. Lucjusz wyciągnął różdżkę i kobieta pisnęła zaskoczona, gdy jej majtki zniknęły nagle.- Lucjuszu!

-Twoje majtki bardziej mi przeszkadzały.- wytłumaczył się blondyn z niemal niewinnym uśmiechem.-Gryzły się z moją estetyką.

Narcyza ściągnęła buty, wyginając się przed nim prowokująco i podeszła do niego. Nachyliła się do niego i uśmiechnęła.- Śpisz na kanapie panie artysto. -wyszeptała mu do ucha.- Pocierpisz w imię sztuki, a ja zorganizuję sobie jakiegoś chłopca z ogłoszenia. Co ty na to?

-Nie ma tak Cyziu.- powiedział mężczyzna przygarniając ją do siebie. Kobieta zachichotała rozbawiona.- No i szlag nastrój trafił przez ciebie.

-Uwierzę ci jak zniknie na erekcja dźgająca mnie w brzuch.- Lucjusz roześmiał się.

-I czyja to wina?- spytał Lucjusz, mrużąc oczy.

-Oczywiście, że twoja. Twój penis, twój problem.- odpowiedziała, ocierając się o niego. Lucjusz mruknął coś pod nosem, ale był bardziej zainteresowany swoją żoną niż jej docinkami. W końcu to nie było nic nowego.

[+++]

Leo otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po swoim pokoju. Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, a on był przebrany w piżamę. Podejrzewał, że usnął przy rozmowie z ojcem. Przewrócił się na brzuch i rozejrzał dookoła. Pierwszym co rzuciło mu się w oczy było ciemne łóżko. Uśmiechnął się, dotykając drewna. Podobała mu się cała rama, która miała kolor mleka. Jedynie zagłówek pozostał w kolorze bejcowanego drewna. Leo zawinął się w kołdrę, co wywołało śmiech z drugiego końca pokoju.

Leo obrócił się i spojrzał na swojego tatę. Uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak wymieniliście łóżko?

-Magia.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego.- Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić, potrzebowałeś snu. Poza tym wziąłem dzisiaj wolne, więc mam cały dzień dla ciebie. Draco jest u Blaise'a.

-Fajnie. Co będziemy robić?- zapyta Leo, trąc oczy.

-Idziemy do księgarni.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem i dopiero teraz Leo przyjrzał się jego strojowi. Nie miał na sobie swoich zwyczajowych szat, ale zwykły tshirt i jeansy. Leo przyglądał się mu zaciekawiony, podczas gdy ojciec patrzył na niego z rozczuleniem.- Jak pewnie już się zorientowałeś idziemy do mugoli. Nie chcemy zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

-Dobrze, że nie masz długich blond włosów.- odpowiedział Leo wstając i Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Pogłaskał chłopaka po głowie, gdy ten przeszedł obok niego.- Możemy iść potem do sklepu z zabawkami? Wiem, że to pewnie marnowanie pieniędzy, ale…

-Nie martw się tym. Nie miałeś pewnie żadnych własnych zabawek. Nie kupię ci całego sklepu, nawet jeśli mogę, ale możesz wybrać sobie kilka rzeczy, które chciałeś mieć.- Lucjusz uśmiechnął się, widząc jak oczy Leo rozświetlają się. Wiedział, że po wczorajszym potrzeba mu dnia spokoju. Poza tym miał okazję spędzić z nim czas. -Potem nauczę cię jazdy konnej, co ty na to?

-Mamy konie? Ale konie konie?- zapytał Leo, wpatrując się w niego zaskoczony. Lucjusz skinął głową i pospieszył go. Leo był gotowy w kilka minut i wydawał się podekscytowany. Lucjusz zabrał go na tyły posiadłości i za magiczną furtkę, skąd aportowali się na pokątną. Stamtąd mieli jedynie krótki spacer do mugolskiego Londynu. Ojciec trzymał go delikatnie za rękę, nie pozwalając by oddalił się za daleko.

Lucjusz zaprowadził ich do księgarni akademickiej i Leo był pewien, że wcześniej przyszedł tu sam, by na pewno się nie pomylić. Ludzie patrzyli się na nich, choć na szczęście niezbyt nachalnie. Obaj zniknęli w środku i Leo rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu ruszył między regały, a tata ruszył za nim, mając go na oku.

-Nie lataj tak szybko. Chcę cię mieć w zasięgu wzroku.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale skinął głową. Powinien był wiedzieć, że nie powinien znikać. Nie mężczyźnie, który szukał go tak długo.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział cicho, ale mężczyzna jedynie pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Proszę, proszę. Co ty tu robisz?- Lucjusz odwrócił się, słysząc znajomy głos. Obaj spojrzeli na wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę. Leo patrzył jak jego ojciec uśmiecha się lekko.

-Zabrałem syna do księgarni Yaxley.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, zwracając uwagę mężczyzny na nastolatka, który starał się schować za ojcem. -Spokojnie Leo. To mój przyjaciel, nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

-Dzień dobry.- przywitał się chłopak nieśmiało, nadal nie mając odwagi podejść do przodu. Yaxley zaśmiał się.

-Widzę, że wreszcie go znalazłeś. To dobrze, przynajmniej nic ci nie jest.- powiedział mężczyzna, choć Leo wcale nie czuł się pocieszony tymi słowami. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawały mu się jedynie uroczą formułką. Lucjusz pogłaskał go po boku. -Malfoy a krwi i kości. Przy zagrożeniu chowa się za innymi.

-Mogę przestać być miły?- Lucjusz spojrzał na Leo lekko zaskoczony, ale po chwilę się uśmiechnął.

-No dobra proszę pana.- Leo wywrócił oczami. Na pewno nie będzie słuchał jak ktoś go obraża. -Czy jak zacznę pana obrażać będzie pan bardziej zadowolony z mojego podejścia? Może w komplecie dorzucę coś jeszcze rodzinie?

-Dzieciak Narcyzy.- skwitował mężczyzna z uśmiechem.- Będzie z ciebie dobry śmierciożerca.- dodał ciszej, pochylając się nad nim.

-Uważaj co mówisz Yaxley.- ostrzegł go Lucjusz. Leo mógł dostrzec jego wściekłość. Kimkolwiek byli 'śmierciożercy' tata zdawał się za nimi nie przepadać. Yaxley pożegnał się z nimi skinieniem głowy i odszedł bez słowa. Lucjusz objął go ramieniem.-Potem porozmawiamy.

-Wszystko dobrze?- zapyta jedynie Leo, sprawiając, że Lucjusz uśmiechnął się czule. Skinął jedynie głową i chłopak zdawał się uspokoić trochę. Lucjusz wolałby darować sobie to spotkanie i spędzić czas spokojnie. Leo wkrótce zawędrował, tym razem w wolniejszym tempie, do działu z podręcznikami.

-Co chciałbyś robić w przyszłości?- zapytał Lucjusz, patrząc na podręczniki do obco brzmiących dla niego dziedzin.

-Zostać lekarzem.- odpowiedział Leo, patrząc na niego. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się.

-Mamy tu podobny zawód no i szpitale oczywiście.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Myślałem, że czarodzieje mogą się sami leczyć.- Leo zmarszczył brwi.- Te wszystkie eliksiry.

-To ja tabletki na ból głowy. Leczą jedynie otarcia, siniaki migreny. Przy poważnych chorobach czy złamaniach idziemy do uzdrowicieli. Oni lepiej wiedzą co robić.- Leo przysłuchiwał się mu zafascynowany.- Wydaje mi się, że po szkole jest jeszcze wyższa szkoła uzdrowicielstwa, gdzie pewnie uczą tego, co masz tu. Wygląda mi to na podstawy tego zawodu.

-Fajnie. Czyli można mieszać magię z wiedzą?- zapytał Leo.- Można leczyć też mugoli?

-Nie. Mugole nie wiedzą o naszym istnieniu, dlatego że to niebezpieczne. U wielu z nich wzbudzilibyśmy strach i chęć zniszczenia tego, co nieznane.- odpowiedział mężczyzna. Leo skinął głową. Rozumiał to bardzo dobrze. Ludzie czasem nie byli w stanie pogodzić się z istnieniem różnego natężenia pigmentów w skórze, a co dopiero magią. Tata uśmiechnął się widząc, że chłopak nie protestuje.- Trudno się jednak dostać do tej szkoły.

-Do mugolskich szkół na medycynę też trudno się dostać. Będę musiał po prostu ciężko pracować.- uśmiechnął się Leo. Lucjusz zmierzwił mu włosy z uśmiechem, ciesząc się z postawy syna. Leo wziął potrzebne mu książki i ruszył do działu z literaturą fikcji. Lucjusz zabrał mu książki, pozwalając zabrać jeszcze te, które chciał. Kilka z nich Leo odłożył z powrotem, dowiadując się, że już je mają.

-Mam jeszcze pytanie. Widziałem dużo książek po francusku w bibliotece.- zaczął Leo, gdy szli do kas.

-Cyzia uwielbia Francję, mamy tam dom letni. Co roku jeździmy na wakacje do Marsylii. Ja mam tam część rodziny.- wyjaśnił Lucjusz.- Jeśli chcesz się nauczyć to śmiało idź do mamy i ją poproś. Draco też uczyła tego języka. Ja nie mam do tego cierpliwości.

-Pójdę.- powiedział z uśmiechem, biorąc kilka tomów zwykłych książek. Lucjusz zdjął książkę z półki. Leo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i podszedł bliżej po cichu. Nie był pewien jak zwrócić uwagę mężczyzny.- Tato?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Tak lwiątko?- zapytał dokładając książkę do stosu.

-Jestem trochę głodny, możemy coś zjeść?

-Wyjdziemy i kupimy coś na lunch. Nie miałeś nawet czasu zjeść śniadania.- powiedział Lucjusz, przeklinając się w duchu za swoje zapominalstwo. Oczywiście, że Leo nie powie mu, że zapomnieli o śniadaniu. Mężczyzna podejrzewał, że chłopak był już naprawdę głodni.- Przepraszam cię mały. Chodźmy zapłacić i zjemy.

-Nic się nie stało. Nie jestem aż tak głodny.- Leo uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ale doceniał przejęcie mężczyzny. Nie wyobrażał sobie, że ojciec przeprosi go kiedyś, szczególnie za taką głupotę. Lucjusz bez wahania zapłacił kartą za sterty książek, którymi zwrócili uwagę całego sklepu. Chyba to całkowity spokój jego ojca przy wydawaniu tylu pieniędzy szokował najbardziej. Leo widział złośliwe spojrzenia ludzi. Nigdzie bogactwo nie było mile widziane, ludzie szeptali za ich plecami. Był pewien, że jedna czy dwie osoby kontemplowały co same zrobiłyby z taką sumą. Lucjusz pogłaskał go po głowie, zwracając na siebie uwagę chłopaka.

-Zaraz idziemy jeść.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego i Leo odpowiedział tym samym. Wiedział, że ojciec stara się go uspokoić, bo dokładnie wie o czym myśli. Chłopak chwycił dwie siatki książek i poczekał na ojca. Lucjusz dołączył do niego i obaj ruszyli w poszukiwaniu restauracji.- Ty wybierasz.

Leo długo szukał restauracji, która nie wydawałaby mu się za droga. Dla niego cena jednej książki to było dużo, nie mówiąc już o tych stertach, które mieli w siatkach. Weszli do środka małej, przytulnej restauracji, w której przywitała ich kelnerka. Weszli na górę i usadowili się przy oknie, w dość odciętym od reszty stolików miejscu. Podano im menu.

-Leo, wiem że to pewnie dla ciebie nic, o czym chciałbyś rozmawiać.- Lucjusz spojrzał na niego i Leo podniósł wzrok znad menu.

-Chcesz, żebym powiedział o tamtym domu prawda?- zapytał i Lucjusz skinął głową.- Nie ma problemu. Wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie. Nie traktowali mnie dobrze, ale to jest za mnią. Przeżyłem to i nie ma sensu inwestować emocji we wspomnienia. Po prostu cieszę się tym, że mam bezpieczny dom.

-Wybierz coś najpierw. Wystarczająco czekałeś, żeby coś zjeść.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem. Leo zamówił sobie porcję makaronu z sosem, a Lucjusz zamówił lasagne.

-Byłem blisko z dwojgiem rodzeństwa, najstarszym. To dobrzy ludzie, ale narkotyki odcisnęły na nich swoje piętno. Dom sam widziałeś, nie ma tam dużo miejsca. Dzieliłem pokój z resztą rodzeństwa, spaliśmy gdzie się dało.- kontynuował Leo, gdy kelnerka oddaliła się, by zużyć zamówienie. Lucjusz patrzył na niego uważnie. Nie miał pojęcia, że Leo miał w domu kogoś, na kim mu zależało.- Zawsze opiekowali się mną, gdy nie miałem co ze sobą zrobić. Trzymali z dala od gangów i niebezpieczeństwa. Poza tym moje życie nie było zbyt ciekawe. Chodziłem do szkoły, ludzie uważali mnie za najspokojniejszego z mojego rodzeństwa. Dziecko podrzutek, którego inni lubili bardziej niż jego rodzeństwo.

Leo umilkł, gdy kobieta przyniosła im sztućce. -Nie mówię, że wszystko było złe, od czasu do czasu przychodziłem do publicznej jadalni, gdzie dawali ciepłe posiłki. Zwykle miałem już w tego po uszy jedzenia na telefon.- kontynuował w końcu.

-Telefon? To jest to mugolskie urządzenie, przez które można rozmawiać?- zapytał Lucjusz i Leo skinął głową. Wiedział, że mężczyzna stara się go zrozumieć i poznać. Jego rodzina troszczyła się o niego i martwiła.

-Dokładnie. Można zamawiać jedzenie i to zwykle robiliśmy.- Leo umilkł na chwilę.- Źle się czuję.

Lucjusz podszedł do niego i ukląkł obok.- Niedobrze ci, słabo?

-Kręci mi się w głowie.- Lucjusz wstał i oparł Leo o siebie delikatnie. Głaskał go po głowie. Gdy kelnerka zjawiła się na horyzoncie poprosił o szklankę wody. I zamówił dzbanek herbaty. Obserwował swojego syna, który oddychał spokojnie. -Już mi lepiej.- powiedział Leo, ale nadal nie odsuwał się od niego. Lucjusz stał spokojnie cierpliwie. Kelnerka przyniosła kubek z wodą i postawiła ją przed Leo, pytając czy może w czymś jeszcze pomóc. Lucjusz podziękował jej spokojnie.

Leo w końcu otworzył oczy i sięgnął po szklankę. Usiadł normalnie i oparł się o oparcie krzesła. -Już ci lepiej?- Leo skinął głową z uśmiechem.

-Dziękuję.- powiedział z wdzięcznością za troskę. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko i przeczesał mu włosy palcami. Tym razem jednak usiadł obok swojego syna zamiast naprzeciwko niego. Podano im jedzenie i kanapę. Leo z uśmiechem podziękował kelnerce, gdy ta znów znalazła się przy stoliku. Obaj zabrali się do jedzenia. Leo zadowolony zabrał się do jedzenia. -Smakuje ci?

-Nie jest złe, ale we Włoszech karmią lepiej.- Leo spojrzał na niego zaskoczeni.

-Jeździcie za granicę?- zapytał podekscytowany.

-Jeśli Draco się zgodzi to możesz z nim pójść do Zabinich. Mieszkają teraz we Włoszech, niedaleko Rzymu.- Lucjusz powiedział z uśmiechem i Leo uśmiechnął się szeroko na myśl o innym kraju. Nigdy nie był za granicą, ani nawet w innym mieście. Londyn był dla niego czymś zupełnie nowym i był podekscytowany. Teraz pozwolono mu pojechać do innego kraju, oczywiście pod nadzorem Draco i jego kolegów, ale to była przygoda.

-Pojedziecie z nami?- zapytał Leo i Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

-Chyba mogę sobie zrobić tygodniowe wakacje w pracy.- powiedział Lucjusz i Leo uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Warto było patrzeć na jego radość. Leo był taki ciekawy świata, chciał wszystkiego spróbować. Był jeszcze niepewny i przestraszony, ale wyjazd i czas spędzony z rodziną powinien im pomóc zbudować więzi.

-Draco mówił, że jesteś politykiem.- Leo spojrzał na niego.

-Pracuję jako naczelny sekretarz ministerstwa magii.- powiedział mężczyzna.- Czyli zajmuje się wszystkim. Prowadzę głosowania nad nowymi prawami, zajmuję się papierkową robotą wszystkich spotkań. No i kontroluje oddziały ministerstwa.

-Brzmi jak tona roboty. Na pewno ten wolny dzień dzisiaj to nie był problem?- zapytał Leo zmartwiony.

-Nie martw się tym. Wszystkim zająłem się wcześniej, więc dzisiaj mam cały dzień dla ciebie.- Leo nie wydawał się przekonany, ale przyjął takie wytłumaczenie do wiadomości. Skończyli posiłek w przyjemnej ciszy i obaj wyszli z restauracji z książkami. Skręcili w boczną alejkę, mało uczęszczaną.

-Daj mi jedną z siatek i wyjmij spinkę z mojej prawej kieszeni.- Leo oddał siatkę i sięgnął do kieszeni spodni ojca. Wyjął niepozorną, czarną spinkę. Z powrotem zabrał siatkę i wyciągnął przedmiot, trzymając go za jeden koniec. Lucjusz udawał, że sprawdza siatki, gdy mężczyzna przeszedł obok nich szybkim krokiem. Gdy tylko zniknął za zakrętem ojciec szybko złapał drugi koniec i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Następnym co Leo zobaczył był las. Jego ojciec pojawił się w jego polu widzenia. Chłopak mruknął coś niewyraźnie, gdy jego pole widzenia zostało chwilowo przykryte przez czerń. Potem zamrugał powoli. Wreszcie dotarło do niego, że znajduje się na trawie, a tata głaszcze go po policzku delikatnie. Jego nogi lewitowały w górze. Powoli czerń zniknęła i Leo poczuł jak jego nogi są delikatnie opuszczane na dół. Siatki leżały przewrócone. Skrzaty pojawiły się szybko, a potem zniknęły z cichym pyknięciem, zabierając zakupy. -Jak się czujesz?

-Już dobrze.- Lucjusz pomógł mu wstać, ale nadal trzymał go blisko siebie. Leo nie protestował i dał się zaprowadzić do domu.

-Zabieram cię dzisiaj na badania. Liczyliśmy, że możemy ci dać jeszcze kilka dni, ale twoje zasłabnięcia mnie martwią.- Lucjusz posadził go na kanapie. Narcyza pojawiła się w drzwiach i usiadła obok swojego syna. Przytuliła Leo do siebie.

-Zdecydowanie idziemy do lekarza. Jeszcze coś ci się stanie.- powiedziała z uśmiechem, głaszcząc go delikatnie. -Nie przeszkadza ci to Leo?

-Nie, ale nigdy nie byłem u lekarza. Nawet u takiego niemagicznego.- przyznał Leo, wtulając się w nią. Narcyza pocałowała go w czoło, kołysząc się delikatnie.

-Może zaproś tutaj Dawida, na pewno się zgodzi. Leo będzie trochę łatwiej.- Lucjusz skinął głową i pochylił się, by pocałować swoją żonę. Potem zniknął na piętrze. Po kilkunastu minutach zjawił się z innym mężczyzną w białym kitlu. Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego, widząc przestraszony wzrok chłopaka.

-Spokojnie, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Machnę różdżką parę razy i cię sprawdzimy.- lekarz ukląkł obok nich i Leo niepewnie pokiwał głową. Usiadł, odsuwając się od mamy.

-Połóż się i nie martw. Nic cię nie zaboli.- zapewnił go lekarz i Leo położył się na kanapie. Mężczyzna wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie w języku, którego Leo nigdy nie słyszał. Na końcu różdżki pojawiło się różowawe światło, które emitowało przyjemne ciepło. W końcu poświata zniknęła i w dłoni mężczyzny pojawił się kawałek papieru.

-Ma kilka niedoborów. Widzę, że staraliście się je trochę uzupełnić.- oboje skinęli głową. Narcyza położyła głowę Leo na swoich kolanach i przeczesywała jego krótkie włosy palcami. Dawid zmarszczył brwi.- Ma arytmię, to może być przyczyna tego omdlenia. Zabrałbym go do nas na dokładne badania. Trzeba obejrzeć jego serce. Do tego ma problemy ze słuchem. Poza tym jest w dobrym stanie.

Leo spojrzał na swoich rodziców, którzy wydawali się zmartwieni. Chłopak usiadł i przytulił swoją mamę, która uśmiechnęła się rozczulona. Mogła znów stracić swoje dziecko i to przez zaniedbane problemy zdrowotne. -Sprawdzimy co się dzieje i cię wyleczymy. Wszystko będzie dobrze.- powiedziała, choć pewnie bardziej uspokoiła tym siebie niż Leo.

-Zapiszę was na wizytę w takim razie i zrobimy mu dokładne badania. Prostym zaklęciem nie jestem w stanie wyśledzić zmian w sercu. Możliwe, że to po prostu jakaś wada, która powoduje problemy z rytmem serca.- powiedział, patrząc na chłopaka, schowanego w ramionach matki. Ostatnim razem widział go jako młody lekarz, gdy jego przyjaciel pokazał mu małego, kilku dniowego chłopca. Potem były tylko lata poszukiwań i frustracji. Teraz znów mieli swojego chłopca.

-Mamo?- Narcyza spojrzała na Leo, który opierał głowę na jej ramieniu.

-Tak kochanie?- zapytała, głaszcząc go po plecach.

-Tata powiedział, że może pojedziemy gdzieś za granicę. Możemy?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na nią swoimi bladoniebieskimi oczami. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko i pokiwała głową.

-Na razie….- lekarz ściągnął ich uwagę na siebie.- dużo odpoczynku. Lepiej, żeby nie nosił ciężkich rzeczy. Wysiłek może powodować omdlenia.

Lucjusz pogłaskał syna po głowie opiekuńczo. -Żadnych więcej siatek.- powiedział, głaszcząc go po głowie. Leo uśmiechnął się lekko.- Ale mamy książki. Będę miał co robić.- Lucjusz zamówił dla nich herbatę.

-Zostaniesz Dawid?- zapytała Narcyza z uśmiechem.

-Nie mogę dzisiaj. Mamy dużo roboty. Zaczęły się wakacje i mamy mnóstwo dzieciaków, które pospadały z mioteł grając w quidditcha.- powiedział Dawid i skierował się na górę do kominka. Lucjusz podążył za nim. Wrócił po kilkunastu minutach i usiadł w fotelu.

-Gdzie chciałbyś pojechać Leo?- zapytał mężczyzna, patrząc na chłopaka. Blondyn mruknął coś cicho i wpatrzył się w ścianę.

-Gdzie jeszcze nie byliście?- zapytał chłopak, patrząc na nich.

-Azja to kiepsko zwiedzony przez nas region, ale możemy pojechać gdzie tylko chcesz.- odpowiedziała Narcyza, delikatnie masując jego głowę.

-Nie wiem na razie. Pomyślę jeszcze.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Odsunął się od mamy i przeciągnął.- Położę się, dobrze? Nic mi nie jest, ale po prostu jestem śpiący.- powiedział, nie chcąc wzbudzać paniki.

-Dobranoc kochanie.- powiedziała Narcyza. Leo zniknął na górze, a potem w swoim pokoju. Minęło jedynie kilka godzin, ale on i tak czuł się zmęczony. Może po prostu ciężko było mu przywyknąć. Zawinął się w kołdrę, zamykając oczy. Sen ogarnął go momentalnie i Leo odpłynął.

[+++]

Okej, pierwszy nowy rozdział. Postanowiłam trochę zmienić tok myślenia. Poza tym ten rozdział miał być dłuższy niż inne (zobaczymy czy mi to wyszło).

Chętnie usłyszę wszystkie uwagi.

Salianna- dziękuję ci za podnoszenie mnie na duchu i za pomysły :3

Bagiennypotworek- oczywiście, że nie jesteś bucem. Miałaś rację co do większości rzeczy, więc postaram się poprawić :p


	13. Rozdział 12

Uwaga (zanim zapomnę)! Końcówka rozdziału 10 jest zmieniona. Nie pamiętam czy już o tym pisałam, ale w razie czego powtarzam.

Bagiennypotworek- wiem, wiem, że są błędy. Jak się szuka bety? Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem, że Malfoyowie to arystokraci, ale jakoś tak właśnie ta seksualność za zamkniętymi drzwiami mi pasuje

Salianna- dziękuję za wsparcie. Zobaczyłam trzy komentarze rano i mam ochotę już wstawić kolejny rozdział :D (brzmię jakbym pisała tylko dla komentarzy xd nie o to mi chodzi)

Aktualnie mam życie rozwalone przez prace o różnych godzinach dnia i nocy, więc nie wiem kiedy wstawię kolejny rozdział. Oby w przeciągu tygodnia albo coś takiego.

Miłego czytania życzę!

[+++]

Leo obudził się w swoim łóżku. Znowu był głaskany po głowie, zapewne przez członka swojej rodziny. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swojego ojca, który uśmiechał się lekko. -Jak się czujesz?

-Dobrze. Nie musisz być w pracy?-zapytał Leo, marszcząc brwi. Przekręcił się na plecy.

-Zmieniliśmy plany. Dawid powiedział, że mają dzisiaj lukę w wizytach i mogą cię zabrać na badania. -Lucjusz pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go w czoło. -Chcemy, żebyś dobrze się czuł.

-Sprawdzą moje serce, prawda?- Lucjusz skinął głową, słysząc pytanie.

-Tak, do tego jeszcze badania na słuch. Potem wrócimy do domu, jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie.- powiedział mężczyzna. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Leo mógł zostać w szpitalu. Draco i Narcyza czekali na dole. Ich starszy syn nie mrugnął nawet okiem i powiedział, że jedzie razem z nimi.

Draco przejął się stanem swojego brata. Blaise zjawił się u nich wcześnie rano, gdy dostał wiadomość, że jego przyjaciel się nie zjawi. Pewnie nadal siedział w salonie, pijąc kawę z Draco i Narcyzą.

Leo usiadł i przytulił się krótko do taty. Potem ruszył do łazienki, umył się i ubrał. Nadal miał mokre włosy, ale Lucjusz wysuszył je zaklęciem. Potem obaj zeszli do salonu. Leo z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na trzecią osobę siedzącą w salonie. -Leoś.- powiedział radośnie Draco, gdy tylko go zauważył.- Już ci lepiej?

-Tak, tak. Nic mi nie jest.- Draco poklepał swoje kolana i Leo usadowił się na nich z westchnięciem. Jego brat od razu objął go opiekuńczo. Leo wiedział, że Draco był przejęty i się martwił. -Jesteś przewrażliwiony.

-Właśnie. To jest Blaise, wspominałem o nim.- Leo uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i pomachał mu jako, że był uwięziony w uścisku Draco.- Blaise, to jest Leo. Mój mały braciszek.

-Draco ciągle o tobie nawija.- powiedział Blaise z uśmiechem. Miał czekoladowe oczy i ciemniejszą karnację. Leo bez dwóch zdań mógł powiedzieć, że był przystojny i pewnie cieszył się powodzeniem. Do tego miał bardzo przyjemny uśmiech. Draco spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać mózg Blaise'a zlałby się ze ścianą za nim. Leo przytulił się do brata, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

-Przylepa.- powiedział Draco, głaszcząc brata. Blaise patrzył na nich zaintrygowany. Pierwszy raz widział młodego Malfoya, a Draco zdawał się drastycznie zmieniać przy swoim malutkim bracie. Wszyscy cieszyli się, że Leo się odnalazł. Zupełnym przypadkiem, co było niezwykłe. Oczywistym było, że Leo będzie miał problemy. Ze zdrowiem i zachowywaniem się poprawnie w czarodziejskim świecie.

-Dobra, ja idę. Zobaczymy się za tydzień.- Draco uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, gdy Blaise podniósł się.

-Gdzie jedziesz?- zapytał Leo zaciekawiony. Blaise uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczochrał mu włosy.

-Jedziemy do Brazylii na chwilę. Moja mama chyba szuka kolejnego męża.- zaśmiał się Blaise. Jego matka znana była ze swojej niezwykłej urody i wielu mężów. Każdy z nich ginął w tajemniczych okolicznościach, a rodzina Zabini zyskiwała pieniądze. Oczywiście nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie oskarżyłby ich publicznie o mordowanie ludzi.

-Rozwiodła się?- zapytał Leo, ale po chwili przygryzł wargę.- Przepraszam, to było niegrzeczne.- zreflektował się sekundę później.

Blaise nie wydawał się urażony.- Miałem już z siedmiu „ojców". Wszyscy zmarli, mama nie ma szczęścia do mężczyzn.- wyjaśnił Blaise, ruszając do kominka. Stanął w środku, biorąc garść proszku.- Przywiozę wam coś z powrotem. Młody, pilnuj brata.- Blaise mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo i Leo wyszczerzył się radośnie. Draco znowu zgromił go wzrokiem.- A ty księżniczko się rozchmurz, bo ci tak zostanie.

Rzucił proszek pod siebie i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Draco prychnął, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Leo wstał z jego kolan, gdy Draco wreszcie go puścił.

-Czas do lekarza. Musimy cię wziąć na czczo na badania krwi, ale potem kupimy coś dobrego na śniadanie. - Lucjusz uśmiechnął się lekko. Może i młody Zabini nie był takim towarzystwem o jakim marzył dla Leo, ale przynajmniej był dobrze urodzony i bystry.

Lucjusz jako pierwszy wyszedł z kominka, a za nim pojawili się Leo i Draco. Narcyza podążyła za nimi. Najmłodszy Malfoy rozejrzał się dookoła zafascynowany. Pierwszy raz znajdował się w szpitalu. Może minimalistyczne, mało przytulne wnętrze nie było w jego stylu, ale to i tak było niesamowite doświadczenie. W recepcji czekało kilka rodzin. Gdy podeszli do recepcji rodzina z małym dzieckiem na rękach wepchnęła się przed nich. Recepcjonistka spojrzała na nich przepraszająco i zajęła się nimi.

Leo podejrzewał, że to ze względu na małą dziewczynkę. Może coś jej było? Widział jak jego ojciec wywrócił oczami, gdy matka zaczęła mówić o tym, że spóźnili się na wizytę.- Przepraszam, ale może trochę kultury.- powiedział zniecierpliwiony. Skoro dziecko było zdrowe nie rozumiał

-Czego pan chce? Wasze dzieci są starsze, mogą postać.- odpowiedziała kobieta, oburzona jego zachowaniem. Lucjusz zacisnął usta.

-Mój syn ma arytmię i jeśli zemdleje to nie ręczę za siebie.- Narcyza spojrzała na nią groźnie, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zmrozić krew w żyłach każdego.

-Mamo, spokojnie.- Leo chwycił ją za dłoń i uśmiechnął się.

-Spokojnie? Kochanie. Tu nie chodzi o złość, tylko o wychowanie lub jego brak. Rozumiałabym, jeśli państwo mieliby chore dziecko, ale jemu nic nie jest. Ty jesteś chory i naprawdę chcielibyśmy jak najszybciej wiedzieć co się dzieje.- wytłumaczyła mu mama cierpliwie, głaszcząc go po policzku. Leo skinął głową.

-Na razie czuję się dobrze.- zapewnił ją chłopak. Nie chciał, żeby jego rodzice się denerwowali. Draco pociągnął go lekko i Leo cofnął się.

-Przepraszamy. Mamy kiepski dzień.- przeprosiła kobieta i odsunęli się od kasy. To zdawało się zmniejszyć oburzenie Malfoyów. Nie chodziło tu nawet o miejsce w kolejce. Oboje martwili się o Leo i jego serce. To nie była zabawa. Recepcjonistka wyrobiła mu kartę zdrowia, która zniknęła, przeniesiona do gabinetu lekarza.

Ruszyli do poczekalni i spokojnie usiedli przed gabinetem. Narcyza usiadła obok Leo.- Co powiesz na trochę francuskiego?- zapytała, a Leo spojrzał na ojca, który pogrążony był we własnej lekturze. Draco podobnie czytał swoją książkę. Leo uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Narcyza wyjęła książkę ze swojej pozornie małej torebki. Leo uważnie słuchał jej małego wykładu, starając się nadążyć z rozumieniem wszystkiego.

-J'ai un frère.- powiedział w końcu Leo z kiepskim akcentem. Francuski był dla niego ciężkim językiem szczególnie w wymowie. Draco mimo wszystko podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się.

-Pas mal.- odpowiedział Draco i Leo zmarszczył brwi.- Nieźle.- wyjaśnił Draco.

W końcu Dawid pojawił się w drzwiach gabinetu.- Zapraszam moją ulubioną rodzinkę.- powiedział z uśmiechem i Lucjusz wywrócił oczami, ale na jego ustach pojawił się nikły uśmiech. Wszyscy wstali i weszli do gabinetu. Lekarz poprosił Leo, by usiadł na ławie, a reszta jego rodziny usiadła na krzesłach. Leo zdjął koszulkę zgodnie z poleceniem lekarza. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na zwyczajny stetoskop, który trzymał Dawid.

-Magia jest łatwa w użyciu, ale promieniowanie cię ciągle obcą magią nie jest obojętne dla twojego ciała. Głównie dlatego, że jesteś dzieckiem i twój magiczny rdzeń nadal się rozwija.- wyjaśnił Dawid.- Oddychaj głęboko.

Chłopak postąpił zgodnie z zaleceniem lekarza. Zadrżał czując zimny stetoskop na swojej skórze. Po kilku minutach Dawid powiesił sobie stetoskop na szyi.- Na razie nie ma arytmii, co wcale nie oznacza, że był to pojedynczy napad. Najpierw skieruję cię na badania, a potem wrócisz z wynikami i zobaczymy co wyjdzie. Ubierz się teraz.- Dawid usiadł przy biurku i wypełnił skierowanie na badania.

-Zgłosić się potem znowu do recepcji?- spytał Lucjusz, wstając.

-Nie, przyjmę was poza nią. Taki system działa lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.- odpowiedział mężczyzna z uśmiechem. Malfoyowie opuścili gabinet i skierowali się do kolejnego.

-Najpierw pobranie krwi.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na kartkę.- Potem rentgen.

-Wejść z tobą na pobranie?- zapytała Narcyza, patrząc na niego. Leo pokręcił głową.

-Dam radę, nic mi nie będzie.- powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Gdy odtarli pod gabinet Leo wszedł do środka. Przywitała go pielęgniarka, która zabrała na chwilę kartę z badaniami.

-Boisz się igieł.- zapytała i Leo zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Pielęgniarka przygotowała jego rękę do pobrania krwi. Chyba naprawdę spodziewała się zobaczyć go przestraszonego na widok igły, ale Leo przyjął ją neutralnie. Widział wiele igieł w swoim życiu, jego bracia byli narkomanami i czasem zamieniali palenie na leki dożylne, choć była to rzadkość. Skrzywił się lekko, czując ukłucie, ale pozwolił pielęgniarce robić swoje.

Przymknął oczy, obserwując napełniające się fiolki. W końcu igła została wyciągnięta, a potem Leo zgiął rękę, tamując krwawienie. Wyszedł z gabinetu ze skierowaniem.- Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał Lucjusz, obejmując syna ramieniem. Leo skinął głową i powoli ruszył do kolejnej sali. Znów usiedli przed gabinetem, czekając kilkanaście minut na rentgen. Po wykonanym prześwietleniu Leo znów wyszedł na korytarz. Tym razem trzymał w dłoni dodatkowo teczkę. Może i były to mugolskie urządzenie, ale drukowanie rezultatów badań było o wiele szybsze. Zdjęcia po prostu pojawiły się w powietrzu i Leo mógł je zabrać. Draco wziął od niego teczkę i ruszyli do kolejnej sali.

Dopiero gdy usiedli Leo zorientował się, że brakowało jego mamy. Narcyza wróciła kilka minut później z siatką.- Nie wiedziała na co miałbyś ochotę, ale nie miałam serca trzymać cię tu na głodnego.- powiedziała, całując go w skroń opiekuńczo. Oprócz burrito, na szczęście dla Leo podpisanego w środku był jeszcze muffin. Narcyza podała im po kubku z napojem, które wcześniej lewitowały w powietrzu w równym rządku. Leo poczuł zapach zielonej herbaty z ziołami i uśmiechnął się. Podejrzewał, że reszta rodziny w swoich kubkach miała kawę.

Był wdzięczny, że pozwolili mu zjeść w ciszy i spokoju. Leo powoli zjadł całe swoje śniadanie. Na szczęście wyrobił się przed echokardiografią. Miał mgliste pojęcie co to, ale miał nadzieję, że nie było to nic wymagającego wysiłku. W końcu zaproszono go do gabinetu, gdy mała dziewczynka opuściła swój gabinet z matką. Nie wyglądała na przerażoną, więc Leo trochę się uspokoił.

Powitał go uprzejmy czarnoskóry mężczyzna, który znów kazał mu zdjąć koszulkę.- To nie będzie nic strasznego. To badanie twojego serca sonografem.- wyjaśnił mężczyzna, pokazując na urządzenie. Leo podążał za nim jak kaczka za matką, oglądając wszystko. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.- Pierwszy raz mam tu kogoś kogo to interesuje raczej niż zanudza.

-Chciałbym zostać lekarzem.- przyznał Leo z uśmiechem. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, ale na jego twarzy nadal widniał uśmiech.

-Stresująca i ciężka. Szczególnie jeśli pracuje się z małymi dziećmi. Dobrze to przemyśl.- Leo skinął głową.- Nie mówię, żebyś rezygnował. Po prostu dobrze się zastanów czy chcesz być lekarzem. Ja zdecydowałem się na zostanie przy obsłudze sprzętów i to była dobra dla mnie decyzja.

-Wiem, myślę o tym. To jednak mnie fascynuje.- odpowiedział Leo z uśmiechem.

-Dobra, koniec pogawędek na najbliższą minutę. Połóż się na lewym boku z lewą ręką pod głową.- Leo posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Mężczyzna posmarował go specjalnym żelem.- To potrwa chwilę. Od kilku do kilkudziesięciu minut. Mam nadzieję, że twoja rodzina jest na to przygotowana.

-Ja też, ale z tego co wiem wszyscy mają książki.- odpowiedział Leo, patrząc na głowicę, która została przyłożona do jego klatki piersiowej.

-Serio? To dziwne, nawet u nas. Mugolska technologia wypiera wszystko. W sumie trochę się nie dziwię. Dzięki tym maszynom nie uszkadzamy rozwijających się rdzeni dzieci, ale telefony to dla mnie przesada.- na ekranie pojawił się obraz bijącego serca. I Leo wlepił w niego zaciekawiony wzrok.- Tylko mi się nie kręć.

-Nie będę.- powiedział Leo, zastygając w miejscu.- Rodzice chyba nawet nie wiedzą co to jest. Preferują magię, ale są wokół mnie ostrożni.

-Mhm. Patrząc na twoje serce się nie dziwię.- powiedział mężczyzna, obserwując monitor uważnie. Leo mógł stwierdzić, że na pewno był starszy od jego ojca, ale nadal w dobrej kondycji. Ja jego palcu widniała prosta obrączka zrobiona ze srebra lub białego złota. Leo widział takie jedynie na filmach. Dla niego to były jedne z tych, które wydawały się minimalistyczne na zewnątrz, a niespodziankę kryły tam, gdzie zwykle nie było jej widać.

-Coś jest nie tak, prawda?- zapytał Leo zaniepokojony. Mężczyzna milczał przez kilkanaście minut i Leo zaczął się stresować.

-Widzisz to, co porusza się w tym miejscu?- zapytał mężczyzna, wskazując na zgrubienie na ekranie.- Zwykle zastawka zamyka się do końca, ale twoja jest uszkodzona. Prowadzi to do…

-Cofania się krwi.- dokończył Leo i mężczyzna skinął głową.

-Dokładnie.- mężczyzna kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z chłopakiem.- Myślałem, że nie uczą tego w magicznych szkołach.

-Chodziłem do mugolskiej szkoły. W tym roku pierwszy raz pójdę do magicznej szkoły.- powiedział Leo.- To długa historia.- odpowiedział, widząc pytający wzrok mężczyzny. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, ale nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć wszystkiego każdemu, kogo spotkał.

-To może prowadzić do niebezpiecznych objawów. Masz częste epizody arytmii, nawet przy krótkotrwałym stresie. Radziłeś sobie w szkole?

-Tak, ale to nie była dobra dzielnica, więc nie wywierano na nas zbyt dużej presji. - odpowiedział chłopak. Mężczyzna przesuwał głowice, oglądając jego serce uważnie.

-Dobrze, że wszystko wyszło czytelnie. Czasem trudno jest ocenić wadę, a cewnikowanie serca brzmi tak samo fajnie jak sam zabieg.- powiedział mężczyzna z przekąsem. Leo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.- Wprowadza się cewnik z sondą przez tętnicę udową aż do serca.

Leo skrzywił się.- Cieszę się, że mnie to ominie.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. Lekarz odłożył głowicę i starł z niego żel.

-Ubieraj się, a ja wypełnię papiery.- mężczyzna przeszedł do małego biura, znajdującego się w przyłączonym pomieszczeniu. Leo poczekał kilka minut, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. To, że wiedział co było nie tak z jego sercem wcale go nie uspokoiło. Nie mógł sobie wmawiać, że to nic. Wiedział dlaczego łatwo się męczył, ale jego rodzice będą pewnie tak samo niespokojni o jego zdrowie.

Wyszedł z gabinetu i uśmiechnął się lekko.- I jak? Nie zabili cię?- zapytał Draco z uśmiechem, starając się podnieść brata na duchu. Jego uśmiech musiał się wydawać wymuszony, ale Leo był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się starać. Wrócili wreszcie pod gabinet i wkrótce zostali zaproszeni do środka.

-Nie mieliśmy mu jeszcze zrobić badań na słuch?- zapytała Narcyza zmartwiona, patrząc na Leo, który obejmowany był przez swojego ojca opiekuńczo. Chłopak miał ochotę zawinąć się w pościel i udawać, że nic się nie stało. Nie chciał słyszeć przez co będzie musiał jeszcze przejść.

-Najpierw serce. Jedna rzecz na dziś to wystarczająco. Szczególnie dla niego.- lekarz spojrzał na Leo, przyczepionego do koszuli Lucjusza. -Usiądźcie i porozmawiamy.

-Jak źle jest? Bo po nim widzę, że jest.- zapytał Lucjusz, sadzając młodszego syna na swoich kolanach. Leo od razu przywarł do niego jak rzep. Mężczyzna delikatnie przeczesywał mu włosy palcami.

-Ma najprawdopodobniej wrodzoną wadę zastawki, co prowadzi do cofania się krwi. Pewnie przez to jest osłabiony, ma zaburzenia pracy serca i mdleje.- odpowiedział Dawid.- Zrobimy mu dokładne badania krwi. Nie bierzesz nic?

Tym razem pytanie skierowane było do Leo. Jego rodzina nie miała pojęcia o co chodziło, ale on rozumiał doskonale.- Nigdy nie brałem narkotyków ani nie paliłem.- odpowiedział Leo szczerze. Nie było to normalne w dzielnicy, w której mieszkał, ale jego nigdy nie ciągnęło w tym kierunku. Widział co zarówno papierosy jak i narkotyki robią z ludźmi. Nie chciał pachnieć jak popielniczka albo zataczać się na głodzie, starając się desperacko zdobyć więcej prochów.

-Dobrze.- powiedział Dawid, dopisując coś w dokumentach.- Zapiszę was na wizytę w sprawie słuchu do odpowiedniego lekarza. Powinniście sową dostać datę. Do tego teraz umówię was na wizytę u kardiochirurga.

-Chirurga? Czy operacja naprawdę jest konieczna?- spytała Narcyza, patrząc na Leo. Nie chciała, żeby przechodził przez coś takiego. Wystarczyło to, że wychował się w paskudnym domu i dzielnicy.

-Najprawdopodobniej tak, ale najpierw chcę jego opinii. Nie jestem specjalistą, ale objawy wad serca od tak nie ustąpią. Trzeba byłoby mu podać bardzo agresywne eliksiry, a to mogłoby uszkodzić jego rdzeń, czego nie chcemy. No i nie wiem czy możemy sobie pozwolić na siedem lat czekania aż rozwój się zakończy. On zacznie rosnąć, a jego ciało będzie potrzebowało coraz więcej tlenu. Może się okazać, że gdy urośnie wada będzie bardzo poważnie zagrażać jego życiu albo serce się rozrośnie i zamiast operacji będzie potrzebował przeszczepu.- wyjaśnił Dawid. Nie był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę liczył, że będzie to minimalna wada serca, która nie będzie wymagała leczenia. Słyszał jak Lucjusz szepcze coś cicho do chłopca, starając się go uspokoić. Na miejscu Leo też byłby przerażony, szczególnie, że zdawał się rozumieć co oznaczała dla niego wada serca. Nie powinien martwić się o własne życie.

-Ile trzeba czekać na operację?- ku zaskoczeniu lekarza pytanie zadał Draco, który patrzył na brata zmartwiony.

-Pół roku. Nie mamy tu darmowej czy państwowej służby zdrowia, więc wszyscy czekają w kolejkach. Ilość lekarzy jest ograniczona, szczególnie w sektorze dziecięcym. - powiedział Dawid. -Jutro o 17 wizyta u chirurga. On zdecyduje co robić, a na razie odpocznijcie.

Lucjusz skinął głową. Leo wstał i od razu został objęty ramieniem przez Draco.- Czas na lunch, co o tym sądzisz?- zapytał jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Leo uśmiechnął się lekko, wdzięczny bratu. Potrzebował trochę normalności.- Może zaprosimy Blaise'a?

-Na pewno znów chcesz zostać księżniczką?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na brata. Draco potargał mu włosy z uśmiechem.

-Ty też dostaniesz jakieś przezwisko, nie martw się.- powiedział Draco delikatnie ciągnąc go w stronę wyjścia. Starsi Malfoyowie uśmiechnęli się lekko, wdzięczni za to, że Draco umiał poprawić mu humor. -Blaise nie oszczędza nikogo.

[+++]

-No chyba sobie żartujesz.- jęknął Draco, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Przymrużonymi oczami spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela, który uśmiechał się szeroko.- Mnie nazywasz księżniczką, a jego lwiątkiem? Co to za sprawiedliwość?

-Moja Dray, moja.- odpowiedział Blaise, obejmując go ramieniem. Byli już po obiedzie, który Blaise zjadł u nich, i we trójkę siedzieli w mniejszym salonie. W małym kominku tańczyły płomienie, co zdawało się uspokajać Leo. Dzięki zaklęciu w pokoju nie było upalnie, ale mogli się cieszyć przyjemnym widokiem. Każde z nich dostało swój kubek z herbatą, a do tego mieli magicznie podgrzewany dzbanek.

Leo głównie siedział cicho, obserwując dwójkę rozmawiających nastolatków. Miło było po prostu się odprężyć i popatrzeć na nich albo na płomienie.- Nie uśnij nam tu lwiątko. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem cię o wszystko wypytać.- powiedział Blaise, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Sprowadzenie go tu było dobrą decyzją. Dzięki temu chłopak podnosił ich trochę na duchu.

-Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? Wypytałeś mnie chyba o całe życie.- zapytał Leo z uśmiechem. Blaise rzeczywiście przeprowadził małe przesłuchanie. Leo odpowiedział na większość pytań, ale te bardziej osobiste po prostu ominął. Nie chciał opowiadać o okolicy ani i swojej przybranej rodzinie. To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do Draco. Nie chciał ranić swojego brata, ani wpędzać go w poczucie winy.

-To nie moja wina. O Draco już wszystko wiem.-Blaise spojrzał na Draco z wyrzutem, gdy został dźgnięty w bok. -No co?- wydął wargę udając pokrzywdzonego.

-Nic Blaise, nic. Jak tam twoja dziewczyna?- zapytał Draco, patrząc na niego rozbawionym.

-Dobrze wiesz, że się rozstaliśmy. Nigdy mi z nikim nie wychodzi.- odpowiedział Blaise, wywracając oczami.

-Tak to jest jak się chce panny idealnej i jeszcze najlepiej mieć 3 inne na boku.- skomentował sarkastycznie Draco.

-Hej, wiesz, że nie o to chodzi.- odpowiedział Blaise i Draco skinął głową. -Po prostu mam wymagania większe niż biust i tyłek.

-Poliglotki ci się zachciało.- powiedział Draco z uśmiechem. To nie było tak, że uważał kobiety za głupie, szanował swoja matkę. Po prostu żadna z wybranek Blaise'a nie dościgała go inteligencją. Jego przyjaciel wybierał wygląd zamiast rozumu, a po tygodniu rozstawał się z każdą dziewczyną.- Przeżuć się na facetów jak ci dziewczyny przeszkadzają.

-A żebyś wiedział.- powiedział Blaise. -Żadnych dziewczyn w tym roku.

Obaj Malfoyowie spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Draco prychnął rozbawiony, ale poważna mina Blaise'a nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. -Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie Blaise.- powiedział nastolatek.

-A czemu nie? Trzeba wszystkiego spróbować. Poza tym może będą zwracał mniej uwagi na wygląd. -powiedział Blaise, wzruszając ramionami. Leo patrzył na nich zdziwiony.

-Czy bycie gejem nie jest złe?- zapytał, przekrzywiając głowę.

-Złe? No co ty.- powiedział Blaise, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.- Co to za różnica na kogo lecisz?

-Nie wiem, pytam po prostu. Tam nie byli tacy otwarci. Byłeś gejem? Ginąłeś na miejscu.- powiedział Leo, odwracając głowę. Draco wcisnął się obok niego na fotel. Ułożył nogi Leo na swoich udach.

-Już tam nie wrócisz, tu jesteś bezpieczny.- Leo uśmiechnął się na to zapewnienie i oparł się o brata. Draco objął go ramionami opiekuńczo.

-Dobra, ja się zmywam. Mam spotkanie w agencji. Mam nadzieję, że dadzą mi jakąś ładną panienkę do sesji.- powiedział Blaise, na co Draco wywrócił oczami.

-Może chłopca Blaise?- zapytał Draco z przekąsem i jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kilka minut później Blaise zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, a oni zostali sami w pokoju.

Wyjście Blaise'a przyniosło ciszę. Leo spojrzał na Draco, który zdawał się bardzo zainteresowany swoją herbatą. Oczywiście tylko, gdy Leo patrzył na niego. Gdy odwracał wzrok Draco od razu zaczynał uważnie go obserwować. Cała rodzina zachowywała się tak od momentu powrotu ze szpitala. Leo rozumiał ich obawy, ale naprawdę był w stanie powiedzieć, gdy coś się działo. Umiał poprosić o pomoc.

Leo wstał i stanął przed Draco. Jego brat odłożył filiżankę na stolik i chwilę później jego brat siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach.- Co ty robisz?- zapytał Draco marszcząc brwi.

-Muszę ci coś wytłumaczyć. - odpowiedział Leo, wzdychając.- Chcę, żebyś chociaż ty tak się nie zachowywał. Wiem, że mam chore serce, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Ale mogę powiedzieć, jeśli coś się dzieje. Daj mi skończyć.- powiedział Leo, widząc jak Draco otwiera usta. Chwycił jego dłoń i objął nią swój nadgarstek. Przycisnął jego palec wskazujący i środkowy do jego wewnętrznej strony.- Czujesz?

-Tak.- odpowiedział Draco, patrząc na niego.

-To bicie mojego serca.- Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.- Jeśli będziesz się martwił możesz go poczuć. Ja nie zniknę Draco, mówiłem ci to. Powiem, jeśli źle się poczuję, ale nie zachowuj się jak paranoik.

Draco przyciągnął go do siebie, wtulając się w niego. Leo objął go lekko, głaszcząc po głowie. Draco objął go w pasie ramionami, ściskając lekko.- Przepraszam Leo. Po prostu martwimy się o ciebie.

-Wiem, ale wpatrywanie się we mnie nie pomoże.- powiedział Leo łagodnie. Nie był zły na brata.- Powiem, jeśli coś będzie nie tak. Obiecuję.

-Dzięki braciszku.- mruknął Draco, patrząc na niego.- Zaproponowałbym spacer, ale musimy sobie darować.

-Mam inny pomysł.- powiedział Leo z uśmiechem. Draco przekrzywił głowę zdziwiony. Leo wstał i pociągnął ze sobą Draco. Szybko znaleźli się w jego pokoju.- Nadal mamy słodycze.

Draco roześmiał się, słysząc o jedzeniu. Wyłożył się na łóżku Leo i jego brat dołączył do niego z torbą. -Na co masz ochotę?

-Mamy jeszcze lizaki?- zapytał Draco i Leo wyciągnął wymienioną rzecz z torby. Podał ją Draco i chłopak od razu zabrał się za rozpakowywanie słodyczy. Leo zabrał się za czekoladową żabę. Obserwował ją przez szparę w swoich złączonych dłoniach. To było fascynujące. W końcu żaba zastygła w bezruchu i Leo ułamał jedno ramie żaby, zajadając się czekoladą.

-Edgar Strougler.- przeczytał Leo, marszcząc brwi.- Kto to?

-Wynalazł fałszoskop.- odpowiedział Draco.

-A możesz po ludzku?- Leo spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu. Draco wyszczerzył się do niego.

-To swojego rodzaju wykrywacz czarnej magii. Wygląda jak bączek dla dzieci, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.- Leo skinął głową.- Gdy go postawisz sam stoi na małej nóżce. Gdy w pobliżu znajdzie się osoba nieuczciwa, niegodna zaufania bądź wykryta zostanie czarna magia fałszoskop zaczyna się kręcić i gwizdać. Dość ciekawy gadżet, choć w Hogwarcie nie wolno go używać, jak wielu innych rzeczy.

-Wygląda na to, że w szkole wiele rzeczy jest niedozwolonych.- powiedział Leo, kładąc się obok niego na łóżku.

-To forma ochrony. Mamy dużo magicznych rzeczy, które mogłyby stanowić zagrożenie.- powiedział Draco, odgryzając kawałek lizaka. Leo skończył swoją żabę.- Idziesz spać?

Leo spojrzał na niego i skinął głową. W sumie było już późne popołudnie i mógł się przespać. Poza tym miał dużo odpoczywać i się nie przemęczać. Wiedział, że jutro i tak czeka go krótka lekcja eliksirów, a do tego przy ciągłej obserwacji rodziny nie mógł iść do Toma. Leo wziął długą, gorącą kąpiel i wrócił do pokoju. Draco nie było już w środku, ale torba ze słodyczami leżała na poprzednim miejscu.

Leo uśmiechnął się lekko i zakopał w pościeli. To był długi dzień i naprawdę nie czekał na kolejną wizytę jutro. Będzie tam mnóstwo dat i szczegółów operacji. Leo osobiście wolał o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Do tego pewnie będzie jakieś przygotowanie i inne rzeczy, które będzie musiał dodatkowo robić, będąc w szkole. Leo skulił się na łóżku po raz pierwszy znów czując się jak zagubione we mgle dziecko. Nawet magia nie dawała nic. W tym świecie istniało coś, co mogło rozwiązać większość problemów, ale było poza jego zasięgiem. Na wyciągnięcie ręki miał kilkudniową terapii, a musiał się przygotować do poważnej i potencjalnie śmiertelnej operacji.

-Dlaczego?- zapytał sfrustrowany, czując jak jego gardło zaciska się, a do oczu napływają palące łzy. To nie było fair. Nieważne gdzie się nalazł los i tak przeklinał go jakimś nieszczęściem. Znalazł rodzinę i bezpieczny dom, a teraz to wszystko mogło się skończyć. Mógł się już po prostu nie obudzić.

Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, był pewnie zbyt zmęczony płaczem, by zarejestrować cokolwiek innego. W końcu jednak odpłynął do krainy snów.


	14. Rozdział 13

Leo obudził się w łóżku, przykryty szczelnie cienką kołdrą. Tym razem był sam w pokoju, a przynajmniej tak sądził. Jednak, gdy usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju zobaczył Severusa z książką w ręku. Mężczyzna zerknął na niego, ale wyraz jego twarz nie zmienił się ani trochę.

-Długo pan tu czeka? Trzeba było mnie obudzić.- powiedział Leo, przecierając twarz. Mężczyzna sięgnął po dzbanek i nalał herbaty do filiżanki.

-Lepiej żebyś się wyspał, a ja i tak zamierzałem dokończyć książkę dzisiaj.- powiedział mężczyzna i podszedł do niego. W jednej ręce trzymał filiżankę z herbatą, a w drugiej flakonik, zapewne z eliksirem.

Leo skinął głową i wziął eliksir. Odkorkował go, ale zatrzymał się nagle.- Nie zaszkodzi mi?

-Nie, to łagodna mikstura. Nie jest dość silna, by ci zaszkodzić.- zapewnił mężczyzna z lekkim uśmiechem. Leo uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, choć coś mu nie pasowało. Zignorował jednak to uczucie i wypił eliksir na raz. Skrzywił się czując jego smak.

Po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się, czując jak jego gardło zaciska się jakby ktoś zacisnął na nim gruby sznur. Leo wyciągnął dłonie w stronę mistrza eliksirów. Przerażony spojrzał na okrutny uśmiech. Twarz też nie należała już do Severusa, ale do innej osoby. Kogoś, kogo Leo znał bardzo dobrze.

Dłońmi sięgnął do swojej szyi, starając jakoś sobie ulżyć. Starał się wziąć oddech, ale do jego płuc dostawała się jedynie minimalna ilość powietrza. Leo poczuł jak po policzkach ciekną mu łzy. Z jego gardła wydobył się nikły szloch. Jego serce szalało w jego piersi, bijąc jak opętane. Leo wydał z siebie kilka przypadkowych dźwięków, ale nie był w stanie wykrztusić nawet najkrótszego słowa.

W końcu poczuł jak zaczyna mu się robić słabo i jego ciało bezwładnie opadło na materac pod nim. Jego wzrok wylądował na suficie, gdy Leo uparcie starał się wziąć jakikolwiek większy wdech. Nagłe uderzenie w klatkę piersiową spowodowało jednak, że całe powietrze uciekło z jego płuc. Leo ostatkiem sił starał się sturlać z łóżka i zawołać o pomoc. Zorientował się jednak, że nawet nie ruszył palcem, bo jego ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa. Poruszył ustami, ale nie wydobył z siebie nic poza okropnym chrypliwym dźwiękiem. Jego obraz w sekundę pokryła czerń, jakby ktoś odciął mu zasilanie.

Leo gwałtownie otworzył oczy i usiadł na materacu.- Spokojnie Leo.- doszedł do niego głos i poczuł jak boli go głowa. Zamrugał powoli i spojrzał na swoją matkę, która głaskała go po policzku.

-Mamo?- zapytał cicho, czując jak w jego oczach gromadzą się łzy. Narcyza przygarnęła go do siebie szepcąc uspokajające słowa. Leo przywarł do niej, oddychając z trudnością. Dopiero teraz usłyszał alarmowe pikanie urządzenia monitorującego jego serce. Leo wziął drżący oddech, starając się opanować swoje serce. Narcyza starała się skupić jego uwagę, ale jej syn zdawał się nie reagować.

Leo poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za szczękę, obraca głowę i przykłada zimne szkło. Dłonie chłopaka instynktownie zacisnęły się na przedramionach nieznanej mu osoby. Przełknął trochę eliksiru zanim zacisnął usta i część płynu spłynęła po jego brodzie. Po kilku chwilach opanowało go uczucie spokoju. Wiedział, że było sztuczne i nie pochodziło od niego samego, ale pomogło mu odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą.

Poczuł jak ktoś wyciera mu brodę materiałem i skierował wzrok na zmartwioną twarz swojej mamy. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc, że Leo odzyskał trochę panowania nad sobą. Piszczenie powoli cichło aż wreszcie ustało po kilku minutach.- Lepiej się czujesz?- spytała łagodnie i cicho. Nie chciała znów przestraszyć swojego dziecka. Leo skinął głową niepewnie. Para rąk podała Narcyzie i Leo spojrzał w górę na mistrza eliksirów. Leo zastygł w przerażeniu, wpatrując się w Severusa, który obserwował go uważnie.

Severus starał się nie wykonywać żadnych znaczących ruchów póki chłopak nie ocknie się z szoku. Leo pokręcił głową, starając się dojść do ładu. To był tylko koszmar, przeżył ich już wiele w swoim życiu, ale liczył, że ustaną w nowym domu.- Usiądź kochanie. Na stoliku masz trochę herbaty.- Narcyza pogłaskała go po policzku. Leo oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka i odetchnął, zamykając oczy na chwilę.

Potem spojrzał na stolik i sięgnął po filiżankę. Czuł się jak bałagan. Wszystkie uczucia stłumione zostały lekko przez eliksir i Leo wydawał się spokojny. Powoli otrząsał się z szoku. Był wdzięczny za ciszę w pokoju. Jedynym co czuł była dłoń matki, która gładziła go po kolanie. Leo wypił herbatę i odstawił pusta filiżankę na stolik.- Chcesz jeszcze?- zapytała Narcyza, siadając bliżej. Oczekiwała, że Leo odsunie się lekko, gdy naruszy jego strefę, ale chłopak nie drgnął nawet.

-Nie, już mi lepiej.- odpowiedział w końcu Leo i uśmiechnął się lekko. Kątem oka widział zbliżającego się mistrza eliksirów. Severus usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka.- Na pewno nic ci nie jest.- zapytał.

-Tak. To był najprawdopodobniej koszmar.- Leo pokiwał głową. Teraz był już spokojny.- Przepraszam, musiałem was przestraszyć.

-Leo, nie przepraszaj za coś, nad czym nie masz kontroli.- Narcyza zabrała z łóżka poplamioną kołdrę i oddała ją skrzatowi z poleceniem przyniesienia nowej.

-Czujesz się na siłach na naukę? Oczywiście po śniadaniu i całej reszcie.- zaproponował Severus. Leo był wdzięczny za to, że brał pod uwagę to jak się czuje. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że mężczyzna się martwi.

-Leo nie rusza się dzisiaj poza pokój.- zarządziła Narcyza i żaden z nich nie chciał z nią dyskutować.

-Dobrze. Dajmy mu chwilę dla siebie.- Severus wstał i niemal siłą wyciągnął kobietę z pokoju. Leo był pewien, że jego matka koczowała pod drzwiami. Leo wziął prysznic i ubrał się w coś wygodnego. Cieszył się, że miał też luźne rzeczy, a nie tylko dopasowane koszulki i czarodziejskie szaty. Leo stanął na środku pokoju i spojrzał na drzwi.- Możesz wejść mamo.- powiedział z uśmiechem i Narcyza od razu znalazła się w pomieszczeniu. Kobieta pocałowała go w czoło i usiadła przy stoliku kawowym. Severus wszedł do pokoju z tacą i podał ją chłopakowi. Leo usiadł obok mamy i zabrał się za śniadanie.

-Dzisiaj dalej składniki?- zapytał Leo. Severus skinął głową. Wiedział, że wszyscy w pokoju obserwowali go podczas jedzenia. To nie było coś, o czym marzył, ale był w stanie to przeżyć.- Mamo, o której mamy wizytę?

-O trzeciej. Potrzebujesz czegoś?- zapytała Narcyza, głaszcząc go po plecach.

-Nie, ale zastanawiałem się dlaczego nie mogą na mnie użyć eliksirów. Przecież lekarz powiedział, że to jakaś opcja.- powiedział Leo i Narcyza uśmiechnęła się gorzko.

-Nie myśl, że chcemy cię narażać na stres operacji, ale skutki używania tak ciężkich eliksirów są… paskudne.- powiedziała Narcyza niechętnie.

-To znaczy?- zapytał Leo, wiedząc, że czegoś mu nie mówi.

-Uszkodzenia magicznego rdzenia są wyrokiem śmierci dla dziecka. Na początku nie widać nic na zewnątrz. Zaburzona jest praca ośrodka mowy, potem zaczyna się zanik mięśni i problemy z pamięcią długotrwałą. Rdzeń wpływa na dosłownie wszystko i na koniec z dziecka zostaje paralityk, który jest w stanie jedynie myśleć i skomleć zanim odłączą mu wtyczkę. Zbyt wiele rodzin magicznych przeszło przez coś takiego, bo szansa na uniknięcie uszkodzeń to jak jeden do miliona. Dlatego właśnie w szpitalu jest tyle mugolskiego sprzętu.- wyjaśnił Severus.- Oczywiście są kliniki używające jedynie magicznych metod, ale zajmują się głównie złamaniami i tym podobnymi. Zgodnie z ustawą ministerstwa magii nie wolno im używać mocnych eliksirów w działach dziecięcych, jeśli dziecko nie jest umierające. Mugolska technologia w szpitalach to temat taboo w większości przypadków. Arystokrackie rodziny nie chcą się przyznać, że korzystają z takich usług dlatego nie zadaje się pytań o zdrowie.

Narcyza skinęła głową. Było już dość dzieci, które cierpiały z powodu upartości własnych rodziców. Ministerstwo musiało więc wydać odgórną ustawę, by zapobiec kolejnym zgonom. Sama była na wielu pogrzebach dzieci. Każdy z nich z zamkniętą trumną i bez tradycyjnego pożegnania, bo wstyd było ukazać własną głupotę i uprzedzenie publicznie.

Leo starał się odgonić od siebie złe myśli. Wiedział dlaczego jego rodzice chcieli go chronić przed magiczną medycyną. Leo skończył śniadanie i przytulił się do kobiety. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko, czując jak Leo przylepia się do niej. Był takim uroczym dzieckiem. - Zabieraj się do nauki, a potem zjemy lunch razem. Potem Draco powinien wrócić, a ja idę do Arianny.

-Kogo?- zapytał Leo, przekrzywiając głowę.

-Arianna jest matką Blaise'a. Chce, żebym oceniła jej nowego partnera.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Narcyza, trochę przypominając Leo nastolatkę idącą na noc do koleżanki. Może dorosłe kobiety po prostu obgadywały wszystkich w ciągu dnia. Narcyza zaśmiała się, widząc jak Severus wywraca oczami.

-Niech ona już przestanie z tymi facetami. Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę ją na moim progu o drugiej nad ranem, żeby spytać się o niewykrywalne trucizny to sam ukręcę jej łeb.- powiedział Severus. Chwilę później pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem.- Ona jest niemożliwa.

-Zawsze była Sev.- zwróciła mu uwagę Narcyza i Severus pokiwał głową. -Ja idę się przygotować, a wy dwaj bądźcie grzeczni.

Narcyza wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając ich samych z książkami i składnikami eliksirów.

[+++]

Leo musiał przyznać, że nie było tak źle jak się spodziewał. Mistrz eliksirów zdawał się być dla niego bardziej łaskawy, szczególnie po dzisiejszym ataku. Leo nie był pewien co się z nim działo. Może po prostu ta drastyczna zmiana tak na niego wpływała. Musiał się dostosować do nowego domu.

Lunch z mamą przebiegł spokojnie i bez zbędnych komplikacji. -Długo znasz mamę Blaise'a?- zapytał Leo ciekawy, gdy siedzieli jeszcze przy stole z herbatą.

-Oh, od czasów szkoły. Od razu się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. Obie byłyśmy wtedy bardzo ciche, choć każdy wiedział kim jesteśmy. Arianna zawsze była bardzo piękna i takich mężczyzn też lubi. Stałyśmy się przyjaciółkami, a z biegiem lat czymś w rodzaju sióstr. Ani ja ani Lucjusz nie mamy już bliskiej rodziny, z którą spotykamy się poza oficjalnymi przyjęciami, więc rodzina Zabini stała się naszą w pewnym sensie. Blaise i Draco wychowali się razem. Wiem, że Draco przyjaźni się też z młodym Theodorem Nottem, ale nigdy nie byłam blisko z jego matką. Poza tym ona raczej mnie nie lubi.

-Dlaczego?- zapytał Leo.

-Startowała do twojego taty. Nigdy nie miała szans, ale gdy Bella zerwała zaręczyny już złożyła Lucjuszowi nieoficjalną propozycję. Oczywiście pozostawił to między nimi, ale wybrał mnie, by nie narażać mojej rodziny na wstyd. Poza tym woli blondynki.- powiedziała ze śmiechem Narcyza.

\- Ja idę do Zabinich. Bądź grzeczny i poczekaj na brata.- Narcyza pocałowała Leo w czoło o zniknęła w salonie. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła, wiedząc, że miał jeszcze chwilę czasu zanim w domu zjawi się Draco.

Leo poszedł do biblioteki, od razu kierując się do zamkniętej części. Zapukał w drzwi spokojnie.- To ja.- powiedział, nie słysząc żadnego odzewu. Drzwi otworzyły się powoli i Leo spojrzał na zmęczoną twarz Toma.- Wszystko dobrze?

-Nie.- odpowiedział mężczyzna, masując swoje skronie. -Lepiej wracaj do siebie. Jeszcze ktoś cię tu znajdzie.

-Nikogo nie ma. Mam jest poza domem, a Draco wróci później.- Tom spojrzał na niego uważnie i wpuścił go do środka. Wnętrze wyglądało tak, jak wcześniej, ale stół do kawy przykryty był papierami.

-I tak muszę popracować w twojej głowie.- Leo obrócił się na te słowa gwałtownie.- Uspokój się. Mówiłem ci chyba, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że wiesz o mnie.- Leo skinął głową.- Siadaj na łóżku.

Leo posłusznie wykonał polecenie.- Rozluźnij się.- Tom usiadł naprzeciw niego.- Zamknij oczy, a ja wszystkim się zajmę.

Leo skinął głową. Czuł się dziwnie, jakby coś było nie tak, ale poza uczuciem niepewności nie czuł innych zmian. Miał ochotę otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć na Toma. Nie wiedział co robi mężczyzna. Nagle jego czaszkę przeszył ból. Leo krzyknął zaskoczony i otworzył oczy. Poczuł jak Tom popycha go na materac i przygniata własnym ciałem. Wplótł własne palce między palce Leo, przytrzymując jego dłonie na materacu, gdy chłopak zaczął się pod nim szarpać.

Urządzenie przy pasku Leo zaczęło piszczeć nerwowo, ale Tom zignorował to na razie. Skupiony był na barierze znajdującej się w umyśle Leo. To na pewno nie było coś, co sam zostawił. Wiedział, że rozrywając osłonę sprawia chłopakowi ból, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Jeśli ktoś mógł widzieć to, co Leo to wszyscy byli w niebezpieczeństwie.

W końcu bariera puściła pod naporem jego magii i Tom zerwał skryte za nią połączenie. Ostrożnie wyszedł z umysłu chłopaka, patrząc na to, co zrobił. Nie był z siebie dumny, patrząc na zapłakaną twarz Leo. Pociągnął niemal bezwładnego chłopaka do siebie.- No już, oddychaj. Musiałem to zdjąć. Nie było innego wyjścia.- powiedział przepraszającym tonem. Ktokolwiek ustawił tę barierę zdawał się nie korzystać z połączenia w danym momencie, co sprawiło, że uniknęli oporu z drugiej strony.

-Co za pijawka.- warknął Tom, czując jak magia w pokoju powoli się zmieniała. Rdzeń Leo odzyskał część magii, którą ktoś wykorzystał do wytworzenia połączenia. Czuł jak aura Leo uspokaja się powoli.- Jeśli w tym stanie podaliby ci te eliksiry na pewno zniszczyliby twój rdzeń.

Leo pociągnął nosem i Tom wyczarował mu chusteczkę. Chłopak z wdzięcznością ogarnął się trochę.- Co to było?- zapytał chłopak patrząc na niego. Miał dość. Miał ochotę po prostu rozpłakać się. Wtulił się w Toma, mając gdzieś czy mężczyźnie się to podoba czy nie.

-Ktokolwiek ustawił połączenie w twojej głowie miał możliwość patrzenia na świat twoimi oczami. Przy odrobinie wysiłku mógł ukierunkowywać twoje myśli i uczucia.- Leo spojrzał na niego przerażony, słysząc wyjaśnienie.

-Mam dość.- powiedział słabo i Tom objął go ramionami.

-Już jest po wszystkim. Wejdę jeszcze do twojej głowy na chwilę, by ustawić osłony.- Leo spojrzał na niego zmęczony.- To nie będzie bolało, a będziesz bezpieczny.

-Obiecujesz, że nie będzie bolało?- zapytał Leo bliski ponownego rozpłakania się. Co jeszcze w jego życiu mogło się posypać? Ktoś szpiegował dzięki niemu jego rodzinę. Do tego wiedział o Tomie. Gdy tylko Leo to zrozumiał spojrzał na mężczyznę przerażony. Tom uśmiechnął się gorzko, ale pogłaskał go po głowie.

-Spokojnie dziecko. Ta osoba nie jest na tyle dobra, by obserwować cię cały czas. Co znaczy, że myliliśmy się co do porywacza. Jest szansa, że mnie nie widziała skoro jeszcze nie zjawiło się tu ministerstwo.- powiedział Tom, starając się dodać mu otuchy.

-Albo komuś zależy na tym, żeby ministerstwo się nie dowiedziało.- odpowiedział Leo rzeczowo. Tom westchnął, wiedząc że ma rację. Starł resztki łez z policzków Leo. Nie powinien był w to wciągać dziecka, ale Leo miał potencjał. Magia, którą wyczuwał w powietrzu była potężna.

Tom podejrzewał, że ktokolwiek stworzył połączenie z Leo rozciągał je powoli wraz z rozwojem jego magii. Mógł sobie tym strzelić w piętę, bo magia Leo rozciągnęła się samoistnie. Tom wiedział, że jeśli rozegra to dobrze chłopak może być idealną ukrytą bronią, asem w rękawie.

Ostrożnie wślizgnął się do umysłu Leo, gdy chłopak rozluźnił się w jego ramionach. Ustawił w nim bariery. Większość z nich potężnych, by z łatwością odstraszyły każdego, kto będzie próbował zaatakować chłopca.

Leo był jak zadra. Znajdował się w świecie, w którym wszystko było dla niego obce. Nie miał opinii, nie obchodziły go sprawy polityczne, ale był potężny. Można go było łatwo ukształtować.- Przyjdź za dwa dni w nocy. Porozmawiamy.- mruknął Tom z uśmiechem. Leo skinął głową i wstał, wyswobadzając się wcześniej z objęć mężczyzny. Miał mętlik w głowie. Wszystko, co się dzisiaj zdarzyło było nierealne. Najpierw koszmar, potem ta bariera.

Gdy doszedł do siebie stał już we własnej sypialni. Nie wiedział co miał teraz ze sobą zrobić. Był zdezorientowany, ale czuł się lepiej. Jakby ciężar, którego wcześnie nie zauważył, spadł mu z ramion. W końcu usiadł na łóżku, a potem położył się. Nim się zorientował spał spokojnie.

Obudziło go głaskanie i Leo był pewien, że nie jest w pokoju sam. Spojrzał na ojca zaspanym wzrokiem, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.- Jak się czujesz lwiątko?- zapytał Lucjusz, całując go w czoło.

-Nie jest źle.- powiedział z uśmiechem, siadając na łóżku. -Wizyta?

Lucjusz skinął głową, wstając. Leo podążył za nim na dół, gdzie już czekał na nich Draco.- A mama?- zapytał Leo.

-Postanowiła zostać u Zabinich, ale jeśli chcesz może iść z nami. Mama po prostu nie chce cię dodatkowo stresować własnym niepokojem.- Leo skinął głową. Wiedział, że ojciec pewnie wie o koszmarze i ataku paniki, który miał rano.

Szybko znaleźli się w szpitalu i pod gabinetem. Pomieszczenie wyglądało podobnie do gabinetu Dawida. Tym razem jednak po drugiej stronie biurka siedziała kobieta. Przejrzała wszystkie badania Leo. -Wolą państwo zrobić operację jak najszybciej czy poczekać do wakacji?

-A co jest najrozsądniejszą opcją?- zapytał Lucjusz, patrząc na nią. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na chłopca. Jego ojciec i brat wydawali się spokojni, zbyt spokojni jak na taką sytuację. Widziała jednak jak mężczyzna trzyma dłoń chłopca w swojej, głaszcząc ją delikatnie.

-Jak najszybciej.- odpowiedziała kobieta, patrząc na badania.- To dużo stresu, a im szybciej przeprowadzimy operację tym mniejsza szansa, że coś się stanie.

Lucjusz skinął głową.- Jaki byłby najbliższy termin?- zapytał mężczyzna, patrząc na syna. Wiedział, że Leo stara się być spokojny. Chłopiec zdawał się być zmęczony i Lucjusz chciał by jak najszybciej wrócił do łóżka.

-Luty. 3ci lutego.- powiedziała kobieta, sprawdzając kalendarz.- Zapiszę zaraz eliksiry.- kobieta zabrała się za zapisywanie zaleceń na pergaminie i podała kartkę mężczyźnie.- Zapiszę jeszcze jedną wizytę przedoperacyjną na styczeń i to będzie wszystko z mojej strony.

-Nie trzeba. Mój przyjaciel jest mistrzem eliksirów.- odpowiedział Lucjusz, patrząc na kartkę z zapiskami. Miał listę eliksirów, które Leo miał brać przed operacją. Wiedział, że część z nich miała wyleczyć niedobory i poprawić jego ogólny stan zdrowia. Do tego zapisane zostały dwie daty- jedna zabiegu, druga wizyty kontrolnej.

-Mają państwo jakieś pytania?- zapytała chirurg, skupiając uwagę na nich.

-Ile będzie dochodził do siebie po operacji?- zapytał Draco, patrząc na brata. Bał się o Leo, który był drobny i osłabiony.

-Na pewno będzie hospitalizowany przez mniej więcej tydzień. Pierwszy dzień po zabiegu spędzi na oddziale intensywnej terapii. Potem przynajmniej sześć tygodni odpoczynku w domu, żeby mógł w spokoju wrócić do zdrowia.- obaj mężczyźni skinęli głową, gdy lekarka wyjaśniała wszystko. -Podamy mu znieczulenie i anestetyki na czas operacji, więc nie ma szans żeby się obudził albo odczuwał ból. Po obudzeniu może być rozkojarzony i mieć problemy z pamięcią dotyczących zdarzeń zaraz przed operacją.

-Rozumiem, że zostanie po tym blizna.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na chirurg. Ta uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Użyjemy maści, która powinna zminimalizować wielkość blizny i ryzyko zakażenia.- uspokoiła go lekarka. Leo uśmiechnął się nikle.- Nie martw się. Przeprowadziłam już dużo takich operacji, a dzieci szybko dochodzą do siebie.

Chłopak skinął głową i Malfoyowie wstali.- Jeśli będą mieli państwo jeszcze jakieś pytania proszę przyjść i zapytać. Jeśli ja nie będę mogła to na pewno jakiś inny chirurg rozwieje wątpliwości.

-Dziękujemy.- Lucjusz skinął głową i Malfoyowie opuścili szpital. Gdy stanęli w salonie powitała ich Narcyza razem z Arianną i Blaisem. Leo po raz pierwszy widział matkę chłopaka, ale wydała mu się przyjemną osobą.

Leo widział, że jego rodzice odeszli trochę na bok i rozmawiali cicho. Jego mama wydawała się trochę uspokojona słowami taty, który pogłaskał ją po policzku z uśmiechem. Po chwili rodzice dołączyli do nich i wszyscy usiedli przy stole. Można było na pierwszy rzut oka zobaczyć, że dwie rodziny były bardzo blisko. Blaise podał mu kopertę i Leo spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i Leo otworzył kopertę. Wyciągnął plik zdjęć ze środka. Pierwszym co zobaczył był pół nagi Blaise.- Co ty pokazujesz mojemu bratu?- spytał Draco, patrząc na przyjaciela jakby był niespełna rozumu.

-Zdjęcia. No przecież nie jestem nagi.- odpowiedział nastolatek, robiąc dziwną minę.

-Hej, ja bym brał.- skomentował Leo. Widząc minę Draco wybuchnął śmiechem, do którego dołączył się Blaise.

-Wiedziałem, że twój brat mnie doceni.- powiedział chłopak, wycierając łzy z kącików oczu.-On się zna.

-On ma 13 lat!- powiedział Draco przerażony, zabierając mu zdjęcia.- Wiem, że żartuje, ale jeszcze go naprawdę spaczysz.

-Ja? Ja jestem uosobieniem niewinności.- Blaise zamrugał oczami, wywołując chichot Leo. Chłopak nadął policzki z wyrzutem i dźgnął Leo w policzek delikatnie.- To nie jest śmieszne, mówię prawdę. Mamo!

-Mam zaprzeczyć?- zapytała Arianna, patrząc na niego.- Oczywiście, że Blaise jest niewinny. - powiedziała kobieta zupełnie nieprzekonana i nastolatek spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem.

-Wyprowadzam się.- zarządził Blaise, teatralnie zakrywając oczy ramieniem.- Zamieszkam u Leo, on jedyny mnie rozumie.

Blaise przytulił go do siebie. Zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc chichot dochodzący ze strony Leo.- Nie śmiej się ze mnie.- odpowiedział wysokim głosem, co spowodowało, że Leo zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej.

Chłopak objął starszego nastolatka ramionami.- Nie śmieję się z ciebie.- odparł Leo.- No dobra, może trochę.- Leo wyszczerzył się i Blaise poklepał go po głowie, kręcąc głową.

Ten chłopak był niemożliwy.

[+++]

Przepraszam, jeśli ten rozdział to bałagan. Niestety ostatnio nie czuję się najlepiej, więc musicie mi wybaczyć. Kończę pracować na początku sierpnia, pewnie wtedy będę trochę mniej zmęczona.

Triszkaa- Na początek w opisie znajduje się coś takiego jak brak kanonu i nie chodzi tu tylko o istnienie Leo. Brak masek powiązany jest właśnie z głównym bohaterem i zapewniam, że jest to zabieg celowy. Jeśli zabrałabym się do wyjaśnień to zepsułabym całą fabułę.

Co do mugolskich sprzętów w szpitalach- mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłam to w tym rozdziale. Nie będę udawać, że system pt. „Wyleczymy wszystkie twoje choroby bez żadnego wysiłku za pomocą trzech flakoników z kolorowym płynem" jest dla mnie interesujący. Mogłabym magicznie wyleczyć Leo ze wszystkiego tyle, że opowiadanie miałoby wtedy o wiele mniej sensu i fabuły.

Co do spoufalania się z mugolami- wyjaśnię kwestię narratora i może to trochę wskaże do czego zmierzam bez mówienia za wiele. W scenach, w których nie ma Leo narrator jest wszechwiedzący. W scenach z młodych Malfoyem narrator wie mniej więcej tyle co on i razem z nim „odkrywa" nowy świat.

Do tego poproszę o cierpliwość. Wiele kwestii jest niewyjaśnionych- to prawda- ale co to za frajda, jeśli opiszę wszystko prostymi zdaniami i określę zasady na starcie? Zabraknie mi wtedy szans na komplikowanie wątków i włączanie elementów, na których mi zależy.

Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę wyjaśniłam moją motywację


	15. Rozdział 13,5

Leo podszedł do biurka w swoim pokoju, oglądając świat na zewnątrz. Był piękny dzień, a w sumie już popołudnie. Cały dzień spędził z Draco i Narcyzą ćwicząc zaklęcia, a teraz miał chwilę dla siebie. W sumie cieszył się z lekcji, bo zapełniały mu czas i nie pozwalały na rozmyślania. Leo nie sądził by mógł się w jakikolwiek sposób zrelaksować.

W tym domu było dla niego za cicho. Brakowało mu pisku opon, rozmów, krzyczących dzieci. Westchnął ciężko, siadając na ławie, która znajdowała się w miejscu parapetu. Spojrzał na książkę, którą trzymał w dłoni i odłożył ją na blat biurka. Potem podszedł do mebla, obserwując uważnie zdobienia.

Zmarszczył brwi, widząc dziurę wypaloną w drewnie. Nie pasowała do biurka, jej brzegi były nierówne, a drewno wewnątrz było czarne.- Jakby komuś bardzo trzęsła się dłoń.- mruknął do siebie Leo, klękając przed biurkiem. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego znajdował się tu otwór, nie pasował on do reszty mebla.

Leo przeklął w myślach. Chętnie wziąłby teraz latarkę i zobaczył co jest w głębi otworu. W końcu niepewnie wsunął palec do środka i wyczuł kawałek grubego papieru, zwiniętego w rulon. Leo przycisnął papier do ścianki otworu i wyciągnął go ostrożnie. Wyprostował rulon, czując ekscytację. Czuł się jak pirat szukający skarbu i czuł, że był blisko odnalezienia go.

Z zawodem jednak spojrzał na pusty pergamin, który okazał się zwykłym zwitkiem papieru. Cała radość i zniecierpliwienie zniknęło w jednej chwili, uchodząc jak powietrze z przebitego balonu. Nagle jednak, ku zaskoczeniu Leo, na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się słowa.

„Drogi przyszły właścicielu,

Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale jeśli czytasz ten list znaczy, że biurko ocalało. Moja rodzina najpewniej sprzedała wszystkie moje rzeczy, by zyskać pieniądze po mojej śmierci. Ku ich rozczarowaniu po mojej śmierci nie dostaną nawet szylinga z mojego majątku."

Leo uśmiechnął się, czytając list. Pismo były piękne i staranne, choć trochę rozedrgane. Podejrzewał, że ktokolwiek pisał to był na skraju lub blisko śmierci. Słowa nadal pojawiały się na pergaminie.

„Nie posiadałem za wiele, a najcenniejszym dla mnie przedmiotem jest to biurko. Jeśli jesteś dość sprytny dowiesz się dlaczego. Nie chcę, by zawarte w nim przedmioty trafiły do nieodpowiednich rąk. Ostrzegę cię więc tylko raz- jeśli szukasz fortuny- przypłacisz to życiem.

Jeśli jednak kieruje tobą ciekawość mam nadzieję, że wśród tych przedmiotów znajdziesz coś użytecznego. A teraz zagadka. Znajduje się tuż pod blatem. Powodzenia."

Leo zmarszczył brwi i odłożył list na blat. Nie znalazł jednak nic, co znajdowałoby się po bokach biurka pod blatem. W końcu odsunął mebel. Z tyłu zobaczył jedno zdanie, które kojarzył bardzo dobrze.

„Seek and ye shall find." Wygrawerowane zdanie ukryte było niemal całkowicie przed wzrokiem stojących ludzi. Leo znał je bardzo dobrze. Książka, z której pochodziło, była dość dobrze znana i zaliczano ją do klasyki literatury.

-Boska komedia.- mruknął Leo do siebie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu na dźwięk słów z tyłu blatu pojawił się linoryt. Leo wpatrywał się w małą scenkę przedstawiającą lewiatana, znajdującego się po powierzchnią wody. Nad nim górował księżyc. Leo przyjrzał mu się z bliska i zauważył głębsze żłobienie dookoła niego. Przycisnął dwa palce do fragmentu obrazka, ale nie udało mu się go wcisnąć. Po chwili zastanowienia przekręcił część u usłyszał coś w rodzaju przeskakujących zębatek. W końcu poczuł opór i przycisnął przycisk. Księżyc na chwilę wsunął się w głąb biurka i Leo zauważył, że obraz zmienia się powoli.

Oko mitycznego stworzenia rozjarzyło się czerwienią, a po chwili na podłogę upadł mały czerwony kryształ. Płetwy falowały teraz jak żywe, a księżyc zdawał się tworzyć poświatę. Powierzchnia wody była niespokojna i Leo miał wrażenie, że z jakiegoś powodu może wylać się poza swoje bariery. Leo drgnął, gdy stwór nagle zanurkował w dół, zmieniając scenerię. Teraz na spodzie biurka znajdowały się wyrzeźbione skrzynie pełne monet, kielichów i biżuterii. Lewiatan nadal pływał niespokojnie w wodzie, miotając się dookoła. Wokół niego pojawiły się piękne postacie, z twarzami ukrytymi za bujnymi włosami.

Leo z zaskoczeniem wsłuchał się w cichy śpiew, ale nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani jednego słowa. Dźwięk był jednak tak piękny, że zatrzymał się na chwilę. Po chwili jednak znów skupił się na mitycznym stworze, który wydawał się niespokojny. Kamień wydawał się ciepły w dłoni Leo i chłopak spojrzał na niego. Nie miał pojęcia co ma z nim zrobić. Przeskanował obrazek i znalazł naszyjnik, do którego mógłby przymocować kamień. Gdy jednak zbliżył go do niego zatrzymał dłoń. Stwór nadal pływał dookoła.

-Może nie muszę szukać?- Leo spytał sam siebie. Było mu szkoda tej wielkiej bestii, która miotała się bezsilnie przed nim.- Skarb w zamian za cierpienie? Nawet nie moje własne? Głupiec by nie skorzystał.

Może właśnie o to chodziło, ale Leo był głupi. Miał tu wszystko, czego potrzebował. Na co byłyby mu skarby, gdy rodzice kupili by mu gwiazdkę z nieba? Ostrożnie włożył kamień na poprzednie miejsce. Stwór poruszył się gwałtownie i z powierzchni wyzionął koniec brudnozielonego ogona. Leo instynktownie odsunął się.

Ogon owinął się jednak wokół jego dłoni i nadgarstka, parząc go. Chciał krzyknąć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobył się nawet najcichszy dźwięk. W końcu ogon puścił i wsunął się z powrotem do obrazu. Leo zamrugał szybko, czując jak łzy spływają mu po policzku. Zaskoczony patrzył na klucz znajdujący się w jego dłoni. Wstał i na drżących nogach zaczął szukać zamka. W końcu usiadł za biurkiem i wsunął klucz w dziurkę, znajdującą się po środku blatu. Po chwili zamek rozpłynął się w powietrzu, a blat biurka zamienił się w szklaną taflę. Leo zmarszczył brwi, nie widząc żadnego miejsca, w którym mógłby podważyć pokrywę. Widział przedmioty, znajdujące się na dnie.

W końcu westchnął i oparł dłoń o blat. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jego palce nie napotkały żądnego oporu. Czuł się jakby jego dłoń znajdowała się w toni wodnej, ale jednocześnie substancja nie była ani trochę mokra. Leo sięgnął po skórzaną książkę i wyjął ją poza dziwną powierzchnię. Usiadł w fotelu, rozkładając się wygodnie i otworzył tom. Okładka była stara i widniały na niej wytarte plamy. W środku papier był jednak jak nowy i Leo przekartkował coś, co zdawało się być dziennikiem, sądząc po równym, kaligraficznym piśmie.

Chłopak pogrążył się w lekturze. Poprzedni właściciel biurka okazał się być mistrzem transfiguracji, jednak jego sposób myślenia zupełnie nie przypominał Leo tego, co mówiła jego mama. Może to różnica w sposobie nauczania? Leo nie miał pojęcia.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że o wiele łatwiej było myśleć o magii jako o fali cząsteczek niż nierealnej sile. Mężczyzna zdawał się przeprowadzać sekcje zwłok, starając się dojść do tego, gdzie osadzone było źródło tej siły. Magiczny rdzeń nadal pozostawał czymś, czego nie dało się dostrzec gołym okiem, więc autor zaczął zgłębiać mugolskie techniki medytacji. Fascynującym było czytać o tym, czego dowiadywał się mężczyzna. Medytacja zdawała się łączyć rdzeń ze świadomością, gdy zwykle połączenie nawiązywała z podświadomością.

Leo podskoczył, gdy usłyszał pyknięcie obok siebie. Skrzat skłonił się nisko o poinformował go o kolacji. Leo spojrzał na książkę i podszedł do biurka, gdy skrzata już nie było. Tafla zniknęła, ale pojawiła się, gdy tylko Leo dotknął blatu. Dziennik zawierał wiele wskazówek dotyczących biurka i Leo był za niego wdzięczny.

Chłopak wyszedł z pokoju i ruszył do jadalni jakby nic się nie stało. Postanowił nie mówić nikomu o swoim znalezisku. W końcu czasem opłacało się mieć sekrety. Leo uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Jego uśmiech od razu stał się łagodny, nie pozostawiając śladu po poprzednim wyrazie twarzy. Miał pierwszego asa w rękawie, którym mógł się posłużyć, jeśli będzie tego potrzebował.

[+++]

Ogłoszenia parafialne.

Zastanawiam się czy nie przenieść opowiadania na tumblra/wordpress, bo miałabym tam możliwość dodawania rozdziałów z telefonu.

Czy chcielibyście czytać części pamiętnika? Oczywiście nie jako normalne rozdziały, ale dodatki, które wstawiane byłyby osobno.

Skończyłam wreszcie pracę, więc będę miała czas na pisanie. Jak tylko ogarnę dom lol

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze 3 Naprawdę cieszę się, że komuś te wypociny się podobają.


	16. Dzienniki sir Thomasa Alana Arkwrigtha 1

„ _**W** łasność sir Thomasa Alana Arkwrighta_

* * *

 _Udało mi się dziś przełamać swoją różdżkę. Normalnie złamanie jej w poprzek nie jest trudne -włókna ułożone w tę stronę są dość słabe. Potem jednak różdżka kończy swój żywot i traci magiczne właściwości. Byłaby dla mnie wtedy bezużyteczna._

 _Złamanie jej wzdłuż jest o wiele trudniejsze, szczególnie jeśli zrobiona jest z silnego i mało elastycznego drewna. Różdżkarze przez długie lata szkolą się, by nauczyć się odpowiednio pieczętować drewno wokół magicznego rdzenia._

 _Nie było to łatwe doświadczenie -prawie każdy czarodziej tworzy wyjątkową więź ze swoją różdżką. Jesteśmy za bardzo przywiązani do gałęzi. W końcu -po długich godzinach odsłoniłem rdzeń - włos północnicy. To silny rdzeń, choć dość kapryśny. Uznałem jednak, że warto jest poświęcić ją dla nauki. Rdzeń zdaje się być połączony z drewnem nawet po otwarciu różdżki, gdy ją podnoszę nadal mogę używać zaklęć._

 _Badania poszły gładko, ale przy zamykaniu różdżki rozproszyła mnie moja żona i różdżka przepaliła się w sekundę. Szkoda, będę musiał kupić nową. Może poczekam chwilę, by móc poćwiczyć magię bezróżdżkową. Nie jest to trudne, gdy zrozumie się o co chodzi. Wystarczy przyjąć magię jako strumień albo wiązkę. Dobrze wyjaśnia to pojęcie mugolskiego lasera._

 _W końcu zaklęcia też widać w formie kolorowych 'pocisków'. Podejrzewam, że rdzeń magiczny może wibrować z różnymi częstotliwościami, które dają różne długości fali. Stąd różne kolory i moce zaklęć. Ich nieudanie może być spowodowane niestabilnością fali._

 _Avada Kedavra, zakazane zaklęcie zabijające, ma najstabilniejszą falę. Gdy już zaklęcie wydostanie się z różdżki, nie ważne jak wielka motywacja rzucającego, zawsze daje taki sam rezultat. Szczęśliwie jestem członkiem plutonu egzekucyjnego ministerstwa i mam przywilej używania pełnego zakresu zaklęć. Ministerstwo jakoś musi pozbywać się zagrożeń, bo przy pomocy różdżki zamach stanu może przeprowadzić jedna osoba. Jako szef jednostki egzekucyjnej nie posiadam zaklęcia nałożonego na swoją różdżkę, więc ministerstwo nie monitoruje moich poczynań. Na szczęście minister ufa mi na tyle, by na to pozwolić, ale z tego co wiem jestem jedyną taką osobą._

 _Ludzie to głupcy. Nie mam co prawda zamiaru porywać się na masakrowanie cywili, ale byłoby to nad wyraz łatwe. Ja wolę wyzwania. Nienawidzę głupców liczących na to, że kupią moją lojalność i moc. Co prawda wykonuje zaklęcia chroniące posiadłości na zamówienie, ale to raczej hobby niż praca._

* * *

 _10 grudnia 1993 roku"_

[+++]

Postanowiłam utrzymać dziennik w postaci oddzielnych wpisów z konkretnych dat, chcę zobaczyć jak to będzie wyglądać. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała poprawiać ustawienia strony 50 razy, bo fanfiction nie akceptuje tabulatur (edit. oczywiście, że musiałam wszystko poprawić). Chyba musiałabym napisać ten dziennik ręcznie by wyglądał tak, jakbym tego chciała -.-


	17. Rozdział 14

-Co ci się stało w rękę?- zapytał Draco, patrząc na niego podczas kolacji. Leo spojrzał w dół i zauważył czerwony ślad na wierzchu swojej dłoni.

-To nic, przez przypadek przytrzasnąłem sobie rękę drzwiami.- wytłumaczył się Leo zakłopotany. Powinien być bardziej ostrożny, ale był tak podekscytowany, że zapomniał obejrzeć dłoń, wokół której owinął się ogon. Na szczęście wyglądało to jakby rzeczywiście przytrzasnął sobie dłoń w drzwiach. Dziękował za to, że miał na sobie koszulkę z długim rękawem i nie musiał się przejmować.

-Powinieneś bardziej uważać.- powiedziała Narcyza z łagodnym uśmiechem.

-Czytałem książkę.- powiedział Leo, udając zawstydzonego. Oczywiście, że było to kłamstwo. „Nie mamo, wielki potwór wyzionął z deski o szerokości 5ciu centymetrów. Nawet w tym świecie byłoby to idiotyczne. A nawet jeśli rodzice by mu uwierzyli to straciłby swój nowy schowek, który był nad wyraz ciekawym znaleziskiem. Już rozumiał dlaczego poprzedniemu właścicielowi tak zależało na wykazaniu tej cechy. Ten dziennik dawał mu inne spojrzenie na magię i sposób jej działania. Według mężczyzny nie potrzebna mu była różdżka i Leo rozumiał jego myślenie. Jeśli różdżka pomagała jedynie ukierunkować magię to strata większości mocy zaklęcia nie była tego warta. W większości kwestii zgadzał się z Thomasem, uważał jego notatki za fascynujące.

Leo powoli zyskiwał pewność siebie. Wbrew swoim oczekiwaniom nie był monitorowany przez całą dobę, choć podejrzewał, że skrzaty kręciły się w nocy po domu. W ciszy skończył swój posiłek, przysłuchując się rozmową. Znalezisko w jakiś sposób sprawiło, że czuł się spięty. Desperacko nie chciał, by ktoś poza nim wiedział o jego schowku. -Leo?- chłopak spojrzał na Lucjusz, który stał przy nim.- Wszystko dobrze? Serce cię boli?

Leo uśiechnął się lekko i wstał.- Nie, zamyśiłem się tylko. Z sercem wszystko dobrze.- mężczyzna zdawał się trochę uspokojony jego słowami i pogłaskał go po głowie. Leo przymknął oczy i zanim się zorientował skończył w małym rodzinnym salonie, zaglaskiwany na śmierć. Nie to, że narzekał. Czuł się spokojny i bezpieczny, siedząc na kolanach taty. Narcyza czytała książkę na fotelu obok, a Draco wyparował gdzieś, pewnie kombinując jak ćwiczyć animagię samodzielnie. Leo nie miał pojęcia czemu miałoby służyć zamienienie się w zwierzę. -Tato?

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego znad proroka codziennego, którego czytał. Leo nie przeszkadzało to, że gazeta leżała na jego kolanach. Oparł się wygodniej o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. -Czy w Hogwarcie mają jakieś zwierzęta?

-Tak. Każdy uczeń może mieć kota, ropuchę lub sowę.- odpowiedział zwięźle. Leo lubił tekie odpowiedzi. Dostawał potrzebne informacje bez zbędnego gadania.- Chciałbyś jakiegoś konkretnego?

-Dlaczego ropuchy?- zapytał Leo, marszcząc brwi.- Kota. Zdecydowanie. Możemy wziąć panterę? To też kot w pewnym sensie.

-Nie wiem Leo.- powiedział Lucjusz i zasmiał się, słysząc propozycję syna.- I gdzie ty byś to trzymał?

-I czym by to karmił?- spytała Narcyza, patrząc na niego znad książki/

-Innymi uczniami?- zaproponował Leo z niewinnym usmiechem, na co kobieta zasmiała się.- U Draco w sypialni. Narzekał ostatnio, że brakuje mu poduszek.

-Własnego brata? Ty zdrajco.- Leo spojrzał na Draco, stojącego w drzwiach. Starszy blondyn zdawał się oburzony, choć wiadomo było, że to tylko gra.

-To tylko hipoteza.- Leo zatrzepotał rzęsami niewinnie, wywołując śmiech Draco. Blondyn usiadł obok nich na kanapie i Leo wyszczerzył się. Lubił takie momenty, kiedy mógł po prostu spędzić czas z rodziną. Blondyn przymknął oczy, poddając się.

-Powinniśmy odwiedzić moją kuzynkę. Wysłała nam wczoraj zaproszenie na herbatę.- powiedziała Narcyza, patrząc na Lucjusza. Oboje wiedzieli, że w związku z tym będą musieli zabrać Leo, który ani trochę nie był przygotowany na arystokratyczną etykietę. Lucjusz wiedział też, że nie mogli odmówić. Zaraz zaczęłyby się plotki i spekulacje.

-Spodziewam się, że będzie cała rodzina.- powiedział Lucjusz, krzywiąc się. Spojrzał na Leo, który wydawał się spokojny.- Wiesz, że musimy cię zabrać?

-Wiem. Przecież nie zacznę tańczyć na stole. – powiedział Leo i Lucjusz uśmiechnął się. – Mogę się założyć, że Draco może to zrobić za mnie.

-Ej!- jęknął Draco, który kątem oka czytał proroka. –Jak tam ta ustawa, którą chciałeś wprowadzić?- zapytał, zmieniając temat.

-Draco, nie przy Leo.- upomniała go Narcyza, patrząc na niego ostrzegawczo. Podejrzewał, że rodzice jak najdłużej będą chcieli trzymać go z daleka od poważniejszych tematów. Leo zamknął oczy i oparł się wygodniej o tatę. Z uśmiechem poczuł jak Draco kładzie jego nogi na swoich kolanach. Leo zachotował i wierzgnął, gdy poczuł łaskotanie.

-Draco.- powiedział, otwierając jedno oko. Narcyza pokręciła jedynie głową, gdy zerknęła na nich.

-Tak mam na imię!- odpowiedział Draco z szerokim uśmiechem i zaczął klaskać powoli. Leo zachichotał, widząc ironię, którą jego brat niemal fizycznie ociekał.- Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

-To przestań mnie rozśmieszać.- odpowiedział Leo, wstając ostrożnie. Przeciągnął się i spojrzał na całą trójkę, która obserwowała go mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie. – Przestańcie. Mówię serio. Wiem, że chodzicie dookoła mnie jak na szpilkach, ale naprawdę nie umrę od tak.

-Wiemy Leo, my to naprawdę wiemy. Co wcale nie zmienia faktu, że jako wasi rodzice i tak martwimy się ciągle o was oboje. Poza tym dotyczą nas sprawy, którymi wy nie powinniście sobie zawracać głowy.- wytłumaczyła Narcyza, patrząc na swojego syna.- Od tego są rodzice, ktoś musi się przejmować wszystkim co was dotyczy.

-Tylko nie osiwiej tato, bo przestaniesz pasować do rodziny i będziemy cię musieli wydziedziczyć.- powiedział Draco poważnie, patrząc na Lucjusza, który starał się zachować zimną krew. Grobowym wzrokiem.

-Po kim oni to mają?- Lucjusz wywrócił oczami, ale po chwili parsknął śmiechem. Poklepał Draco po ramieniu, a chłopak uśmiechnął się.

-Po tobie kochanie. Jesteś zarazą tego świata, a to twoje małe zarazki.- powiedziała Narcyza z łagodnym uśmiechem, choć jej zmrużone oczy świadczyły o tym, że dobrze się bawi.

-Odezwała się pani „skrzaty i tak sprzątną za mnie". Dobrze, że skrzaty nie zastępują mnie w łóżku.- Narcyza wstała i stanęła przed nim. Zanim mężczyzna zdążył zareagować został uderzony książką po głowie.

-To za niepoprawne żarty przy Leo.- powiedziała, grożąc mu palcem.

-Z tymi nosami byłoby ciężko w łóżku.- Narcyza obróciła się przerażona, patrząc na swojego młodszego syna, który stał za nią jak gdyby nigdy nic. Draco wybuchł śmiechem, za co został uderzony książką. Leo za to wyglądał jak aniołek, jakby nie powiedział nic nieodpowiedniego. Jednocześnie zdawał się bardzo zadowolony z siebie.

-Leolinie Malfoyu!- powiedziała kobieta oburzona. Nie była w stanie pojąć jak tak młode dziecko mogło wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Leo był jej malutkim chłopcem, choć musiała przywyknąć do tego, że nie miał już pięciu lat.

-Tak mam na imię! Cieszę się, że wreszcie doszliśmy do porozumienia w tym temacie.- Leo pokiwał głową z zupełną powagą i stoickim spokojem.

-Nie przeginaj struny.- odpowiedziała blondynka, oddychając głęboko. Ku jej zdziwieniu Leo przeprosił sprawiając, że na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Czasami bycie matką było niewdzięczną robotą. Pamiętała nieprzespane noce, chorobę Draco, stratę Leo. Chłopiec przylgnął do niej natychmiast i Narcyza objęła go ze spokojnym uśmiechem. Jej dziecko wreszcie wróciło do domu. Całe i niemal zdrowe. Jedynym czego chciała było spokojne życie dla swoich dzieci, ale nie wyglądało na to, że jej życzenie szybko się spełni.

Nie żyli w spokojnych czasach. Pod ich dachem mieszkał Czarny Pan, a ona chciała, by jedynym zmartwieniem jakie mieli jej chłopcy był nadchodzący rok szkolny. Draco miał przystąpić do sumów. Często znikał u Blaise'a pod pretekstem nauki, ale wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, że jest to tylko część tego, co wyprawiają. Narcyza miała nadzieję, że pracowali tylko nad kolejnymi dowcipami.

-To co z tym kotem?- zapytał Leo z uśmiechem, patrząc na nią. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko i pogłaskała go po głowie.

[+++]

Następnego dnia razem z Leo znalazła się na ulicy pokątnej. Patrząc na swojego syna była wdzięczna za to, że umiał się zachować. Szybko podchwycił to w jaki sposób zachowywali się publicznie. Narcyza nawet nie musiała nic mówić, a Leo rozumiał o co chodziło.

Zdawał sobie sprawę jak wyglądało życie rodzin polityków u mugoli. Podejrzewał, że czarodzieje są tak samo wścibscy i ciekawscy. Tu różnice zawsze się zacierały. Jego mama wydawała się wdzięczna, a Leo nie miał problemu z zachowaniem powagi.

Narcyza skierowała się do pierwszego sklepu ze zwierzętami. Wnętrze było magicznie powiększone, by móc zmieścić wszystkie klatki i dość licznych klientów. Dzieci, które miały od września uczęszczać do Hogawartu, dostawały zwierzęta wcześniej, by móc się z nimi zaaklimatyzować. Poza tym nikt nie chciał w kotów, które załatwiałyby się na środku korytarzy. Nie mówiąc już o ciężarnych kotkach.

Leo skierował się do działu z kotami, obserwując wszystkie zwierzęta. –Wiesz jakiego kota szukasz? Persa? Brytyjskiego krótkowłosego? Są dość popularne wśród uczniów.

-Norweski leśny.- odpowiedział Leo, mając pojęcie o tym jak mniej więcej wyglądały takie koty. Widział jednego w swojej sąsiadki i kot niewątpliwie przypadł mu do gustu. Przypominał mu góry i dzikość, a do tego był niesamowicie rozumny.

-Zapytajmy kogoś z obsługi.- zaproponowała Narcyza i Leo skinął głową. Chłopak od razu skierował się do najbliższej osoby w niebieskim uniformie sklepu. Widać jakoś trzeba był rozróżnić pracowników i klientów. Ekspedientka zaprowadziła ich na tyły sklepu. Tak jak podejrzewała Narcyza wybór nie był zbyt duży, ale Leo wydawał się zdeterminowany.

-Tego.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na jedno z kociąt. Narcyza zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na chyba najbardziej pospolicie wyglądającego kota w cały sklepie. Co prawda posiadał cechy norweskiego leśnego, ale kolor jego futra był szary i niemal nijaki. Nie pasował do Leo.

-Nie chcesz jeszcze popatrzeć.- zaproponowała Narcyza. Wolałaby by jej syn wybrał jakiegoś wyróżniającego się kota. Draco zamiast sowy miał jastrzębia i takie zwierzę robiło wrażenie na każdym.

-Tego.- odpowiedział lakonicznie Leo, wpatrzony w kota.

-Jesteś pewien?- zapytała. Leo spojrzał na nią.

-Tego.- powtórzył po raz trzeci, sprawiają, że kobieta westchnęła cicho. Leo sięgnął w dół i ostrożnie wziął kocie na ręce, gdy ekspedientka skinęła głową. Spojrzał w bladoszare oczy kota, który spoglądał na niego nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Leo uśmiechnął się rozczulony. Kocię miało czarno- rudą sierść z białym brzuchem i łapkami.

Leo podrapał kota za uchem, a ten ugryzł go w palec. Chłopak syknął i odsunąć palec, ale uśmiechnął się. Zbył ekspedientkę ruchem dłoni, gdy ta zaczęła go przepraszać. Starał się nie wyglądać jak dumna mam kaczka idąc w stronę kasy. Jakoś przełknął cenę kota. Po rozmowie z Draco rozumiał dlaczego nie mógł wziąć zwierzęcia ze schroniska.

Kot został zapakowany do eleganckiego przenośnika z najwyższej półki. Do tego dołączyli zabawki, karmę i wszystko inne. Leo został poinformowany o pielęgnacji kota i wszystkim innym. Narcyza schowała zakupy do skórzanej torebki, która aż błyszczała nowością i zapłaciła za zakupy. Po drodze wręczyła ekspedientce pięć galeonów i razem wyszli ze sklepu. – Czy zostawianie napiwków to jakiś zwyczaj?- zapytał dyskretnie Leo, gdy szli Pokątną.

-Nie, ale musimy utrzymywać reputację.- wytłumaczyła cicho Narcyza. Nie traciła wiele dając napiwki, a pieniądze utrzymywały pozytywną opinię publiczną.

Gdy wrócili do domu Leo od razu zaszył się w swoim pokoju, ustawiając wszystko, co potrzebne było kociakowi. Wiedział, że będzie mu trudno się przystosować. Dlatego bez wahania zdjął z siebie koszulkę i złożył ją. Ostrożnie wsunął ją do środka transportera z przerażonym kociątkiem, które wciskało się w kawałek koca z klatki ze sklepu. Leo uśmiechnął się współczująco.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze mały. Masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz.- powiedział spokojnym tonem. Chciał dać kotu czas na przyzwyczajenie się do jego zapachu. Przesunął komodę na ścianę obok, robiąc miejsce między nią a biurkiem. Tam ułożył posłanie, a obok niego drapak. Z siatki wyjął deski, które samodzielnie montowały się do ściany.

Leo przyłożył pierwszą z nich z drugiej strony biurka dość nisko. Potem stopniowo zmieniał przestrzeń w kocią autostradę. Umieszczanie półek zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę, ale w końcu rozejrzał się zadowolony.- Kotyfikacja zakończona sukcesem.- powiedział do siebie zadowolony. Kociak usnął wewnątrz przenośnika i Leo postanowił zostawić go w spokoju.

-Leo lunch.- Draco wszedł do pokoju i rozejrzał się dookoła.- Kupiliście dużo półek.

-Zrobiłem koci park rozrywki. Mnie się podoba.- powiedział, patrząc na czarne półki na tle miętowej ściany. Draco pokręcił głową, nie mając pojęcia o czym mówi Leo, ale wrzucił to do kategorii „mugolskich rzeczy, o których nie miał pojęcia". To nie było tak, że chciał pozostawać ignorantem, ale wolał nie ryzykować.

Jeśli odruchowo poprawiłby któregoś ze swoich znajomych to byłoby co najmniej dziwne. W końcu mieli nie mieć nic wspólnego z mugolami. Bracie razem ruszyli na lunch.

-Wybrałeś już imię?- zapytała Narcyza, gdy we troje siedzieli już przy zastawionym stole.

-Omen.- odpowiedział Leo prostolinijnie i Narcyza spojrzała na niego z niedowierzeniem. To dziecko zaskakiwało ją każdego dnia i chyba nigdy nie przestanie.

-To dobry czy zły omen?- zapytał Draco, nakładając na talerz sałatkę. Leo wziął brytfannę, która właśnie została mu podana i nałożył sobie na talerz gulaszu.

-No właśnie.- odpowiedział wymijająco Leo z tajemniczym uśmiechem. Postanowił zachować to dla siebie.

[+++]

Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi napisanie rozdziału, ale co mogę powiedzieć? Mam wirusowe zapalenie gardła z przerzutem na oczy, więc aktualnie jestem ślepa jak kret. Na szczęście dostałam swój PC-et i mam gigantyczny monitor (w ramach profesjonalnego sprzętu wzięłam swój telewizor), więc widzę literki ;w;

Drugi blog będzie pewnie na tumblrze, bo tam mogę wstawiać co chcę. Tutaj oczywiście będę wstawiać surowe rozdziały tak jak dotychczas, a tam znajdą się jeszcze dodatki.


	18. Bonus 2

-Nie rozumiem tego.- Leo spojrzał na brata zły. Nie rozumiał dlaczego rodzice tak po prostu powiedzieli mu nie. Podejrzewał jednak, że skoro Draco podążył za nim do pokoju w jego kwestii leżało wytłumaczenie mu wszystkiego.

-Leo. Wiesz dobrze jak wygląda nasza sytuacja. Tata jest osobą publiczną, a do tego ludzie ciągle nas obserwują.- powiedział Draco, stając przed nim.- Wiem, że to nie jest coś z czym będziesz się dobrze czuł. Żadne z nas nie chce tego robić, ale to nas chroni. Jeśli ktoś zobaczyłby nas wśród mugoli albo w nieodpowiednim sklepie zaczęłyby się plotki.

-Rozumiem to Draco, naprawdę.- powiedział Leo, wzdychając ciężko. Wcale nie wydawał się ani trochę szczęśliwszy. –Ja tu nie pasuje.

-Pasujesz tu jak ulał braciszku.- zapewnił go Draco, obejmując go lekko. Leo objął go za szyje, przytulając się w ciszy. Starszy chłopak głaskał go po plecach.- Należymy do elity Leo. Musimy uważać. Rodzice ryzykowali, starając się być dla ciebie bardziej opiekuńczy, ale nie mogą tego robić dłużej. Wiem, że to cię ogranicza, ale nienawidzę tego tak samo jak ty.

-Będzie dobrze. Przyzwyczaję się.- powiedział Leo z lekkim uśmiechem. Draco puścił go, nadal jednak obejmując go jednym ramieniem. – Właśnie, nigdzie nie widziałem twojego zwierzaka.

-Jest w sowiarni. Chcesz zobaczyć?- zapytał Draco i Leo skinął głową. Nie spodziewał się tego, że jego brat wybierze sowę. Zdawał się bardziej finezyjny.

Leo pierwszy raz znalazł się na najwyższym piętrze domu. Sowiarnia był dużym, przestronnym pomieszczeniem ze szklana kopułą zamiast dachu. Leo spojrzał na czyste, popołudniowe niebo w pastelowych kolorach. Potem zwrócił uwagę na Draco, który założył na dłoń i ramię skórzaną rękawicę. Potem uśmiechnął się z gwizdnął.

Coś nagle wystrzeliło z jednej ze ścian i wylądowało na przedramieniu Draco. Leo z podziwem spojrzał na masywnego białego ptaka, którego blondyn pogłaskał po głowie. Młodszy nastolatek zbliżył się do nich powoli, obserwowany uważnie przez ptaka. Draco wyglądał na pewnego siebie, posiadając tak potężne zwierzę na swoim ręku. Był pewien, że był to jakiś gatunek drapieżnego ptaka, ale ornitologia nie była nigdy jego pasją.

-To jastrząb wróblarz albo krogulec zwyczajny.- powiedział Draco. Podszedł do pojemnika i wyjął z niego kawałek suszonego mięsa. Rzucił go w powietrze i jastrząb wystrzelił jak mały pocisk, a potem z gracja wrócił na miejsce. –Na imię ma Venatrix, w skrócie Vena.

-Panienka?- zapytał Leo z uśmiechem, niepewnie głaszcząc ptaka po głowie. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Vena pozwoliła mu głaskać się do woli.

-Mhm. Samce są trochę mniejsze, ale nie dlatego ją wziąłem.- powiedział Draco z uśmiechem patrząc na zwierzę. Leo spojrzał na niego oczekując, że będzie kontynuował.- To był dziwny ptak. Siedziała spokojnie w kącie i przez chwilę myślałem, że jest wypchana. Potem poprosiłem, by pozwolili mi ja wziąć na ramię. Oczywiście miałem rękawice, zaklęcie ochronne i całą resztę. Wydawała się zupełnie spokojna. Od razu zjadła przysmak z mojej ręki, ale gdy tylko chciałem ją pogłaskać dziabnęła mnie w palec.- zaśmiał się, patrząc na ptaka. Spojrzał na środkowy palec swojej lewej dłoni i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę ptaka Potężny dziób zamknął się wokół jego palca, ale Draco był spokojny. Po pięciu latach razem był pewien, że Vena go nie skrzywdzi.- Wydawała się taka zadowolona. Wszyscy zaczęli panikować, a ja miałem ochotę się śmiać. Cholerny ptak był na tyle pewny, że go wezmę, że mnie oznaczył.

Vena puściła palec Draco, nie zostawiają na nim żadnego śladu, a potem znów zniknęła w swojej kryjówce schowanej w ścianie.- To też pokój treningowy, jeśli chciałbyś poćwiczyć trening z sowami. To powszechny sposób przesyłania wiadomości, więc ci się to przyda.

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że będę musiał pisać listy?- Leo spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.- Czy ja wróciłem do XVIII wieku?

-A czego oczekujesz?- zapytał Draco, marszcząc brwi.

-No nie wiem. Jakiś super ekranów i telepatycznego pisania wiadomości.- tym razem to Draco spojrzał na niego jakby był niespełna rozumu.- Blaise by się ze mną zgodził.

-Wiem, on używa mugolskiego pudełka, żeby kontaktować się ze swoimi dziewczynami. – Draco wywrócił oczami.

-Opatentuje to i będę bogaty.- powiedział Leo, unosząc pięść w górę, a potem zaśmiał się.- A tak poważnie… dlaczego postanowiłeś ją wziąć? Przecież cię zaatakowała.

-Uznałem to za dobry omen.- odpowiedział Draco z uśmiechem, opuszczając sowiarnię.

[+++]

Nie ma to jak małe bonusy :3333333

Następne będą wpisy z dziennika, które są prawie skończone.


	19. Dzienniki sir Thomasa Alana Arkwrigtha 2

„Zbliżają się święta, jeden z najpaskudniejszych okresów w roku. Nie rozumiem dlaczego ludzie odeszli już od starej woli. Nawet moja żona, kobieta czystej krwi (tęsknię za czasami, kiedy to coś znaczyło), zaczęła przystrajać dom na mugolską modłę. Czuję się głęboko zażenowany, widząc porozwieszane wszędzie łańcuchy i dekoracje. Na szczęście mija dzień i całe to dziwactwo znika z dmu.

Na szczęście moja żona jest na tyle roztropna by nie nadwyrężać mojej cierpliwości. Wie co sądzę o mugolach i ich fanaberiach. Ledwo nie pomordowali się nawzajem pięćdziesiąt lat temu i już rwą się do świętowania. Jestem jednak w stanie znieść ten cały rozgardiasz jako, że moje wnuki zdając się uwielbiać zmieniające się kolory. Dzieci zawsze są na pierwszym miejscu i to nigdy się nie zmieni. Tego jestem pewien.

Niestety magicznych dzieci jest coraz mniej. Widać to na ulicach. Ja mam czwórkę dzieci, każde z nich magiczne, ale my utrzymujemy czystość krwi. Oczywiście czynimy to ostrożnie. Od czasu do czasu dobrze jest wżenić w rodzina czarodzieja lub czarownicę półkrwi. To zapobiega tworzenia okropnych kazirodczych bękartów z popękanymi rdzeniami i charłaków.

Chyba mimo wszystko najbardziej nienawidzę charłaków. Bękarty umierają szybko i nie robią sobie dzieci. Rzadko zdarza się by charłak miał magiczne dzieci. To okrutne- pozwalać swoim dzieciom na świadomość, że było się tak blisko bycia czarodziejem. Moim zdaniem tylko przenoszą na nie swoje zgorzknienie. Poza tym wykazują jedynie odrobinę lżejsze upośledzenie rozwojowe niż bękarty.

Muszę kończyć jako, że zbliża się pora posiłku. Nie mogę się doczekać posiłku z moją przecudowną żoną. Żałuje, że na papierze nie widać wywracania oczami.

19 grudnia 1993 roku"

[+++]

"Nie miałem ostatnio czasu na pisanie, ani nawet na pracę. Moje dzieci razem z wnukami zamieszkały u nas na tydzień i dom jak co roku zmienił się w zwierzyniec.

Nie mogę jednak narzekać, widząc jak rozwijają się dzieciaki. Mój najstarszy wnuk wykazuje zainteresowanie książkami, szczególnie tymi o zielarstwie. Większość czasu spędza w ogrodzie mimo tego, że wokół leży mnóstwo śniegu. Jednak najbardziej interesuje mnie moja najmłodsza wnuczka. Zdaje się uroczą dziewczynką, ale owinęła sobie rodziców wokół palca. Zdolna kobietka. Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ona wykazuje porządny poziom intelektu.

Czuję się coraz bardziej zmęczony tym wszystkim, mam mniej energii. Albo dopadła mnie wreszcie zima albo wiek. Kupiłem ostatnio nową różdżkę, by mogła zastąpić poprzednią. Nie jest tak dopasowana jakbym tego chciał- nie da się dopasować drugiej różdżki perfekcyjnie, jeśli nadal ma się poprzednią. Wreszcie mogę wrócić do swoich badań, a wszystko czekało na mnie bezpiecznie w biurku.

Udało mi się też znaleźć bardzo starą książkę, która zakopana była w czeluściach biblioteki. Traktuje o wykorzystaniu magii do tworzenia obiektów. Okazała się fascynująca, ale napisana jest łaciną. Udało mi się jednak przetłumaczyć już połowę, choć niektóre fragmenty nadal pozostają dla mnie zagadką.

28 grudnia 1993 roku"

[+++]

"Rozumiem już dlaczego mugole palili wiedźmy na stosie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego muszą być tak problematyczne. Moja żona potrafi gadać godzinami, gdy ja potrzebuje ciszy i spokoju. Czasami mam wrażenie, że bardziej wartościowe rozmowy mógłbym prowadzić ze swoją dwuletnią wnuczką.

Dzisiejsza kłótnia przebiła wszystko. Elise powinna cieszyć się, że jeszcze żyje. W normalnych czasach już została by ukarana za nieposłuszeństwo. Przynajmniej nie ma dziwacznych pomysłów jak inne arystokratki i zna swoje miejsce. Chociaż nie wiem czy jest to warte zachodu.

Staram się zachować spokój. Zwykle nie da się wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. Cenię sobie cierpliwość i wyczucie. Co prawda nie jestem duszą towarzystwa, ale umiem się zachować. To bardzo ważne, bo ludzi łatwo jest zwieść.

Nie mogę jednak tak po prostu jej odpuścić. Staram się skupić na czymś innym. Może przyjdę niespodziewanie do pracy i wezmę jakieś 'zlecenie'. Zabawne jak działa biurokracja. Wystarczy coś nazwać poprawnie i możesz robić co chcesz.

Chcesz eksperymentować na dzieciach? Nic prostszego. Opisz je jako 'żywe obiekty testowe' w odpowiedniej rubryce i wszystko jest legalne. Sam uważam, że zwierzęta to mało. Trudno uzyskać wiarygodne efekty na czymś, co nawet nie przypomina człowieka. Może powinienem skorzystać z tej luki póki jeszcze istnieje?

18 stycznia 1994 roku"

[+++]

"Po dłuższym namyśle postanowiłem pogodzić się z żoną. W sumie nie mam nic do stracenia. Udało mi się nawet znaleźć wyjątkowy przedmiot, który powinien ją ugłaskać. Moja żona, jak każda inna arystokratka, ma kosztowny gust.

Naszyjnik, który znalazłem może nie zawiera w sobie diamentów czy rubinów, ale kupiec, od którego go kupiłem, zdawał się raczej naciskać na jego zdolności. Mówił, że to szczęśliwy medalion, który chroni noszącego i sprowadza na niego szczęście.

'Medalion Drugiej Szansy'

Tak nazwał go owy mężczyzna, gdy podszedłem do jego stoiska na nokturnie. To podłe miejsce, dość niebezpieczne o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale jednocześnie kopalnia skarbów i cudów. Mimo podejrzanej przeszłości wielu znajdujących się tam ludzi, łatwo dostrzec tam elitę społeczeństwa magicznego. Trucizny 'na szczury i robactwo' oraz eliksiry upiększające to wiodący towar tego rynku.

Znam to miejsce jak własną kieszeń -ze wszystkimi tajemnymi przejściami i kryjówkami, które stworzył tam mój oddział. Jedynie ktoś, kto zna hasło jest w stanie tam wejść. Jako przewodniczący oddziału jestem też powiernikiem sekretu i jako jedyny mogę wypowiadać to hasło publicznie. Dlatego też wybraliśmy bardzo rzadko spotykane słowo.

Zamówię stolik w restauracji i przygotuje coś romantycznego. To nie moje klimaty, ale Elise pewnie to doceni. Jest nieuleczalną romantyczką. Zawsze siedzi z nosem w tych bezpłciowych romansidłach zamiast nauczyć się czegoś.

Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli. Jeśli to nie poskutkuje to ten związek nie jest wart zachodu.

21 stycznia 1994 roku"

[+++]

"Durna lafirynda! Nie wierzę, że ożeniłem się z kimś takim. Oczywiście ważniejszy jest wygląd niż praktyczność! Czego innego mógłbym się spodziewać po tej taniej dziwce?

Nie ważne nawet czy dostałby prawdziwe diamenty. Tak długo jak wyglądają podobnie i się błyszczą ta tępa sroka poleci na wszystko. Koniec tego dobrego.

Pewnie nie spodziewa się papierów rozwodowych. To niespotykane w tych czasach, ale ja mam dość tego pasożyta. Jak jest taka kosztowna niech sama na siebie zarabia. Mam dość kupowania drogich świecidełek bez duszy i pomyślunku.

Zmieniłem też testament. Nie jestem najmłodszy i pewnie nie zostało mi wiele czasu. Jednak dopóki jestem przy zdrowych zmysłach mam zamiar załatwić wszystko. Elise nie zobaczy nawet jednej złamanej monety. W tej chwili nie jestem w stanie posunąć się od tak okrutnego żartu jak przydzielić jej w spadku samotnego galeona. O ironio, to byłoby piękne.

Nigdy nie mówiłem, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Charakter mam raczej pochmurny i paskudny, a do tego wole spędzać czas w samotności niż na przyjęciach. Cenię sobie ciszę, dlatego dom znajduje się z daleka od magicznych wiosek.

Nie mam siły pisać dalej- musze się położyć.

25 stycznia 1994 roku"

[+++]

Salianna dziękuję ci za komentarze. Jak zwykle poprawiasz mi humor :3

Postanowiłam skleić kilka wpisów razem, bo nie mam ochoty bawić się z fanfiction i ich wstawianie pojedynczo.

Rozdział 15 pisze sam siebie, bo autorka musi sprzątać


	20. Rozdział 15

Leo zjawił się w jadalni punktualnie. Dziś znowu zjedli śniadanie bez Lucjusza, ale każde z nich zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, że mężczyzna dużo pracował. Leo miał nadzieję, że uda mu się porozmawiać z ojcem przed wyjściem. Naprawdę nie chciał dzisiaj nigdzie iść, ale wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

Nikt nie był zadowolony wyjściem do kuzynostwa. Leo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chodziło głównie o niego. Chcieli mieć potem o czym plotkować. W końcu wychowany na ulicy chłopiec był świetnym obiektem do żartów. –Leo?- chłopak spojrzał na matkę, która stała nad nim ze zmartwioną miną. –Nie martw się tak.

-Przepraszam, to nic. Zamyśliłem się.- powiedział z zakłopotanym uśmiechem. Wstał od stołu i ruszył na górę, ale matka złapała go za rękę. Leo spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

-Choć, powiem ci trochę o manierach na takim spotkaniu. Może poczujesz się trochę pewniej.- powiedziała Narcyza czule. Leo skinął głową po chwili niepewności i westchnął. Poczuł jak Draco obejmuje go ramieniem, starając się poprawić jego humor. Był im za to wdzięczny. Leo zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tu nie pasuje, jest kompletnie zdezorientowany, ale ci ludzie tek się starali. Jego rodzice i brat naprawdę chcieli by poczuł się lepiej w ich towarzystwie. Powoli ruszyli w stronę tej części domu, w której Leo jeszcze nie był.

Po strojnych wnętrzach, niemal przesadzonych jego zdaniem, wywnioskował, że znajdują się w oficjalnej części domu. Zatrzymali się dopiero w wielkiej sali balowej, która wprawiła Leo w stan osłupienia. Wysokie sufity, sztukaterie i płaskorzeźby przypominały mu jedynie coś, co widział jako dziecko w filmach Disneya w przedszkolu. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że mieszka w jakimś cholernym pałacu w magicznej krainie. To było jak spełnienie marzeń każdej małej dziewczynki i choć nigdy nie było jego chciał je sobie teraz samolubnie przywłaszczyć. Jeśli to miał być sen to błagał by do końca swoich dni znajdował się w śpiączce.

Teraz dopiero uderzyło go jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak marzenie małych dziewczynek nie przyniosło ze sobą radości i ekscytacji, ale beznadziejne uczucie przytłoczenia. Nie był w stanie doszukać się przyczyny takiego stanu. Miał wszystko, czego tylko zapragnął. Dom i rodzinę, która kochała go ponad wszystko.

Zanim doszedł do siebie był już w ramionach zaniepokojonej Narcyzy. Leo wiedział, że oni go rozumieli, a przynajmniej starali się. –Wiem Leo. Na razie jest ciężko, ale po tym całym cyrku będziesz miał czas dla siebie, obiecuję. Będziesz mógł spokojnie zająć się sobą.- powiedziała blondynka, głaszcząc go po głowie. Czuła wyrzuty sumienia, widząc jak jej dziecko cierpi.

-Poradzę sobie dzisiaj.- powiedział po chwili Leo i Narcyza uśmiechnęła się lekko. Ucałowała go w skroń i puściła. Podprowadziła ich do stolika, stojącego w kącie wielkiej sali.

-Powiem ci tylko o ogólnych rzeczach. Nie ma sensu zanudzać cię teraz wszystkimi detalami.- Leo zerknął na Draco kątem oka. Jego starszy brat zabrał się właśnie za czytanie książki. Leo nie mógł go jednak winić; pewnie wysłuchał już tego wszystkiego jako dziecko. –Zwykle spotkania rodzinne są półoficjalne, wyjątkami są pogrzeby i śluby. Założenie całkowicie oficjalnej szaty na normalne spotkanie jest postrzegane jako brak „zaufania" do rodziny albo skłócenie. Nie ufamy sobie zupełnie, ale to nie ma znaczenia dla tradycji. Zasady to zasady.

-Istnieją, żeby je łamać.- wtrącił Draco, a Narcyza skarciła go wzrokiem. Leo uśmiechnął się lekko.

-Zwykle mężczyźni przedstawiani są kobietom, młodsi starszym. Chyba, że chodzi o kontrakt małżeński. Wtedy potencjalna żona jest przedstawiana mężczyźnie razem z wszelkimi tytułami i kwotą.- kontynuowała Narcyza. Ze zgorzknieniem myślała o późniejszym ustalaniu pieniężnej wartości panny młodej. To rodzina pana młodego płaciła za wesele i za rękę dziewczyny. – Wujek Charles przedstawi cię kuzynce Elodie, a potem przedstawi ci Jaspera. Ona jest dość śmiała, zdecydowanie podąża za wszystkimi plotkami i magazynami dla nastolatek. Musisz się uzbroić w cierpliwość, bo o modzie potrafi rozmawiać cały dzień. Jasper za jak najprawdopodobniej zniknie chwilę po oficjalnej części, jeśli w ogóle na nią przyjdzie. Ukończył już szkołę i w sumie wypadało by, żeby się ożenił, ale on raczej nie jest tym zainteresowany. Ogólnie poza nieokrzesaniem i buntem trudno określić u niego jakieś cechy charakteru.

-Lubi ludzi swojego pokroju. Ja trzymam się tradycji i zasad dobrego wychowanie, więc nasz kochany kuzyn mnie nie znosi. Jeśli jednak uda ci się w dyskretny sposób pokazać mu swój charakterek możesz przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. – powiedział Draco, podnosząc głowę znad książki.- Nie sądzę, że wiele straciłem, ale jego prostota może być użyteczna. Pewnie jeśli sprowadzi się go na ziemię jest uległy jak pies i grzecznie podąży za rozkazami.

-Psy są czasem przydatne.- odpowiedział Leo, rozumiejąc co Draco ma na myśli. Był czystą kartką, na podstawie tego, co wiedziała jego rodzina mógł zbudować korzystne więzi z łatwością. – A ta dziewczyna? Melodie?

-Elodie.- poprawiła go Narcyza i Leo przytaknął, patrząc na Draco.

-Dopóki masz pieniądze i ładną twarz sama będzie się stała być twoją przyjaciółką. Uwielbia Blaise'a i pewnie chętnie by się z nim prze….- zaczął blondyn, odkładając książkę na stolik.

-Draco!- skarciła go Narcyza, a piętnastolatek wywrócił oczami.

-Mówię samą prawdę i tylko prawdę.- odpowiedział Draco.- Jest zapatrzona w siebie; do szczęścia wystarczą jej świecidełka i ładne rzeczy. Typowa arystokratka. Chociaż głupia nie jest; w końcu jest z nami spokrewniona. To manipulatorka; spróbuje każdego sposobu by wyciągnąć z ciebie to, czego chce.

-Czyli może stanowić zagrożenie?- zapytał Leo, a Draco pokręcił głowę.

-Podejrzewam, że byłaby zdolna do szantażu, jeśli sprzyjałyby temu okoliczności, ale nic dalej.- powiedział chłopak. Nie sądził by ich kuzynka miała duże szanse na coś takiego. Otaczała się głównie sobie podobnymi, co oznaczało, że krąg jej znajomości był dość wąski i monotonny.

-Skończcie już obgadywać kuzynostwo. Wracamy do tematu.- przerwała im Narcyza. Draco bez sprzeciwu wrócił do swojej książki, a Leo skupił uwagę na matce. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się, nie widząc oporu wśród swoich synów. Draco stanowił dobry przykład dla Leo.- Musisz zachowywać się w miarę neutralnie. Nachalność ani oziębłość nie są dobre.

-Uprzejmość?- zapytał Leo, szukając dobrego określenia. Narcyza skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, bez słów chwaląc swojego syna. – Myślę, że wiem o co chodzi. Coś takiego?

Leo starał się utrzymać minę jak najbardziej zbliżoną do tego, co miał na myśli.- Trochę zbyt sztucznie kochanie. Spróbuj uśmiechnąć się normalnie i to powinno wystarczyć.- Leo zmarszczył brwi na chwilę. To nie było to, przynajmniej nie w jego wypadku. Nie ważne jak spróbuje się uśmiechać i tak będzie to wyglądać dziwnie. W końcu postanowił zrobić coś zupełnie innego i sądząc po minie mamy zadziałało. –No, i to wszystko na razie. Oprócz tego masz być grzeczny i uprzejmy, ale to nie problem.

-Powinnaś jeszcze przeszkolić Draco pod tym kątem. Ma tu braki.- powiedział Leo z uśmiechem, zarabiając lekkie uderzenie książką w ramię.

-I kto to mówi?- spojrzał na niego Draco, mrużąc oczy. Wkrótce rozeszli się do swoich pokojów.

Leo zamknął się u siebie i jego oczy od razu skierowały się w stronę transportera. Jego kociątko pewnie nadal siedziało w środku i trzęsło się ze strachu. Współczuł zwierzęciu, które znów będzie musiało zmienić miejsce, gdy pójdzie do szkoły. Ukląkł przy transporterze i z ulga zauważył, że miska, którą postawił rano, była pusta. Kot siedział skulony w kącie i patrzył na niego uważnie. Leo sięgnął do siatki i wyciągnął z niej przysmaki. –Przepraszam za ten hałas. Jestem mało dyskretny.- powiedział Leo, wiedząc, że kot i tak go nie zrozumie. W końcu to kot. Otworzył słoiczek i wyjął przysmak w kształcie kociej łapy.- No i nakłaniają cię do kanibalizmu. Przynajmniej nie do jedzenia ludzi. Choć ty pewnie chętniej wydrapałbyś mi twarz z czaszki.

Powoli położył smakołyk wewnątrz transportera i cofnął dłoń. Obserwował niepewne kroki kota. Wiedział, że będzie ciężko, ale najcenniejsze rzeczy w życiu ciężko było zdobyć. Postanowił zostać, obserwując kota w milczeniu. Wiedział jak wiele znaczyć będzie dla niego każda chwila. W końcu zwierzęta nie żyją wiecznie. Kot w końcu postanowił zjeść pozostawiony smakołyk. Leo uśmiechnął się lekko i postanowił zostawić zwierzątko w spokoju. Z tego, co zauważył skrzaty wymieniły wodę w drugiej misce, więc tym nie musiał się martwić.

Leo zabrał się za jedną z książek, które kupili w księgarni. Miał nadzieję, że tata wróci szybko. Chciał jeszcze z nim porozmawiać. Z jakiegoś powodu najbezpieczniej czuł się blisko niego. Może to było normalne, a on nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Pierwszy raz wiedział, że jeśli będzie kogoś potrzebował to ma przynajmniej trzy osoby, które od razu mu pomogą. Bez pytań i warunków.

[+++]

Doczekał się Lucjusza niedługo przed spotkaniem. Obaj byli już ubrani w półoficjalne szaty i mieli niedługo iść. Maszyna Leo piszczała już od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie miał na to wpływu. Denerwował się, co od razu odbijało się na jego sercu. Wraz z upływającymi minutami napięcie rosło i potrzebował się uspokoić.

Lucjusz usiadł obok niego na łóżku i wciągnął go na swoje kolana, uważając na ubrania.- To tylko jeden wieczór Leo. Nawet, jeśli coś się stanie to się tym nie przejmuj. My jesteśmy od tego, żeby zająć się większą częścią spotkania. Ty musisz się tylko uprzejmie przywitać. Potem nie musisz nic mówić.- powiedział mężczyzna, obejmując go pewnie. Znad głowy Leo obserwował ekran monitora, pokazujący nierówne bicie serca. Postanowili zostawić go aż do samego wyjścia i zdjąć go jedynie na czas wizyty.

W końcu Leo odczepił od siebie elektrody i wyłączył urządzenie. Wiedział, że jego serce nadal się nie uspokoiło, ale czuł się odrobine pewniej. Przynajmniej na tyle by stanąć w salonie. Odetchnął głęboko i z zaskoczeniem poczuł jak ogarnia go spokój. Uśmiechnął się lekko; tak było zwykle. Zawsze stresował się bardziej na długo przed zdarzeniem. Zawsze działał pod wpływem impulsów by pozbyć się okresu paniki jaki towarzyszył czekaniu. Widział jak twarze wszystkich zmieniają się w maski i w tym momencie był już zupełnie spokojny. Nie miał jak się wycofać i pozostawało mu przeć naprzód.

Z kominka wyszedł jako ostatni, dołączając do swojej rodziny. Widział jak jego rodzice wymieniają zwyczajowe grzeczności. Uważnie obserwował jak Draco wita się z jego kuzynami. Leo powitał najpierw pan domu, po tym jak przedstawił go tata, zwyczajowym uściskiem dłoni. Ciotka przywitała go pocałunkiem w policzek, po tym jak wuj przedstawił go zgodnie z tradycją. Dla Leo było to co najmniej dziwaczne i idiotyczne, ale ani myślał komentować.

Elodie zdawała się przyjazna, witając go trzema pocałunkami, co pewnie było jakimś trendem. Przywitanie z Jasperem było za to chyba najbardziej odrealnioną rzeczą jakiej w życiu doświadczył. Został oczywiście przedstawiony normalnie i wszystko wydawało się normalnie. Do czasu gdy Jasper zrobił dokładnie to, co przed chwilą jego siostra, cmokając przy tym obscenicznie. Kątem oka widział przerażenie na twarzy ciotki i wujka. Nagle Leo zrobił unik, gdy zobaczył twarz Jaspera zdecydowanie zbyt blisko swojej. Zastygł w miejscu, czując jak starszy chłopak całuje go w kącik ust.

-Jasper, co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!- skarciła go matka, a chłopak uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. Dla nikogo innego nie było to chyba jednak śmieszne. Leo cieszył się, że instynktownie zrobił mały unik.

-No co? Jak już się całujemy, to przynajmniej francuski chciałem poćwiczyć.- Jasper wywrócił oczami. Leo zamrugał starając się wyjść z szoku. Nie tego się spodziewał. Jasper obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia bezceremonialnie.

Widział jak twarz jego ojca zmienia się z rozbawienia na wściekłość. Leo otarł usta podarowaną przez skrzata chusteczką, która znów została zabrana przez skrzata. Nigdy chyba nie usłyszał tak oficjalnych przeprosin. To, co zrobił Jasper było najwidoczniej czymś bardzo nieodpowiednim. Leo wiedział, że nie całuje się przypadkowych ludzi, ale nie sądził by było to aż tak szkodliwe.

-Przepraszam za niego Lucjuszu.- powiedział mężczyzna, zaniepokojony zerkając na Leo. Chyba musiał wyglądać na naprawdę zdezorientowanego. Elodie znalazła się obok niego i chwyciła go za dłoń, prowadząc na dwór z uroczym uśmiechem. Leo odpowiedział tym samym, a po chwili jego mina znów powróciła na granicę neutralności i uprzejmości.

Zachowanie Jaspera w jakiś sposób rozluźniło jednak atmosferę i ułatwiło spotkanie. Na pewno zmieniło to w jaki sposób Leo znajdował się w centrum zainteresowania. Zdecydowanie wolał być biednym chłopcem niż małpką z zoo, którą trzeba ciągle dźgać kijem. Większość jego uwagi pochłaniała Elodie mówiąca coś o modzie i swoich przyjaciółkach. Leo cieszył się przynajmniej, że obok siebie miał Draco, który był jego mentalną podporą.

Z ulgą przyjął przekąski, które pojawiły się na stole. Był również wdzięczny Draco, który z gracją przygotował mu talerz przekąsek. Inaczej Leo chyba dostałby zawału nad deską serów, których nie widział na oczy. W sumie Leo nie znał się na niczym, jeśli chodziło o jedzenie.

-Słyszałam, że wychowałeś się w jakiejś norze.- wypaliła nagle Elodie, wprawiając swoich rodziców w szok i przerażenie. Leo zamrugał przez chwilę. Chyba nic nie szło dziś po myśli jego wujka i cioci. Jednak ku ich zaskoczeniu wyraz twarzy Leo nie zmienił się.

-Może nie było to najlepsze miejsce, ale są zdecydowanie gorsze. Przynajmniej miałem dach nad głową.- odpowiedział chłopak zachowując spokój. Wszystko uspokoiło się trochę, choć Elodie o wiele bardziej się kontrolowała.

-Elodie, pokażesz mi gdzie jest najbliższa łazienka?- zapytał Leo, patrząc na nią. Dziewczyna skinęła, a różowe wstążki, wiążące dwa długie kucyki, zatrzepotały. Blondynka zaprowadziła go do środka z radosnym uśmiechem.

-Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Mama mówiła, że zostałeś porwany i pewnie wychowano cię w jakiejś dziczy. Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz w stanie inteligentnie porozumiewać się z innymi ludźmi.- powiedziała Elodie z uśmiechem, najprawdopodobniej myśląc o tym jak o komplemencie, który miał złagodzić to, co się stało. Wnętrzności Leo skręciły się i młody Malfoy skrzywił się.

-To, że masz ograniczone pojęcie o świecie nie jest moją winą, droga kuzynko. Może i nie wychowałem się, mając wszystko, ale przynajmniej nie będę się musiał się wżeniać w jakąś rodzinę.- powiedział Leo z jadowitym uśmiechem, znikając w łazience. Nie słyszał już niskiego śmiechu, który zwrócił uwagę Elodie.

-Z czego się tak cieszysz Jasper?- zapytała młodsza dziewczyna, mrużąc oczy.

-Trafił w sedno siostrzyczko, a ty nie jesteś w stanie tego przyjąć.- odpowiedział starszy nastolatek, przypatrując się jej oburzonej minie.

-A ty niby jesteś lepszy?- zapytała, prychając jak rozeźlona kotka. Jasper uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

-Nie jestem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Ale ja jestem na tyle inteligentny, by to przyznać. No i ja nie będę się musiał wychodzić za mąż za kogoś z kasą. Jak będziesz miała szczęście oczywiście.

Elodie jedynie wywróciła oczami i odeszła bez słowa. Jasper spojrzał na zamknięte drzwi i oparł się o ścianę. Zmierzył Leo spojrzeniem, gdy tylko ten opuścił pomieszczenie.- Nie powinieneś jej złościć. Może i wydaje się głupia, ale nadal jest czarownicą.

-A ja jestem czarownikiem.- odpowiedział Leo poważnie, poprawiając włosy odruchowo. Spojrzał na chłopaka, który wcześniej zniknął gdzieś w głębi domu. Postanowił zapomnieć o tym dziwnym zdarzeniu, podejrzewając, że bardziej miało na celu wyprowadzenie z równowagi rodziców, niż molestowanie go.

-Podobno dopiero od miesiąca. My się tak wychowaliśmy.- odpowiedział Jasper, choć nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty swoją siostrą.– Chociaż ona nie wie w co może się wpakować. Nie zna cię, a jednak postanowiła mówić co jej ślina na język przyniesie. Nie wiemy co umiesz, tu masz przewagę. Kiedyś może sobie narobić wrogów, którzy jednym ruchem zetrą ją z powierzchni ziemi.

-Martwisz się.- skwitował Leo, idąc obok chłopaka. Był od niego sporo wyższy, ale Leo nie był tym zdziwiony. Jasper ukończył już szkołę i był dorosły. –Masz pojęcie co zrobisz ze sobą?

-Jestem jej bratem. W dodatku starszym.- westchnął chłopak. Potem przystanął.- Ze sobą? Nie wiem. Zawsze mam fortunę, która tylko na mnie czeka. Na razie nadal dostaję pieniądze co miesiąc.

-Pieniądze w małych ilościach to przekleństwo.- powiedział Leo, patrząc się na jeden z wielkich portretów. Jak widać tu nadal zachowała się tradycja ręcznie malowanych obrazów.

-Wyjaśnisz?- zapytał Jasper, ale Leo nie wyglądał na chętnego do rozmów. –Twoja poprzednia rodzina, rozumiem.

-Nie…- Leo obrócił się w jego stronę.

-Rozumiem, że nie chcesz mi mówić.- przerwał Jasper, uśmiechając się lekko. Leo odpowiedział tym samym.- Nie znamy się. Nawet, jeśli jesteśmy kuzynami. Chociaż żałuję, że nie mogłem cię poznać wcześniej. Nie masz tego, czego nie znoszę w Draco.

-Jestem mega uroczy i nie ulizuje włosów żelem?- zapytał Leo z niewinnym uśmiechem, a Jasper zaśmiał się. –Wiem, Draco to tylko prototyp.

-Tak, to zdecydowanie to. –odpowiedział Jasper, kręcąc głową i obaj ruszyli w stronę ogrodu.- Twoja maska nie jest idealna.

-Nie powiedziałbym, że to dobra rzecz.- Leo spojrzał na niego.

-Nie rozumiesz. Twoja maska jest jak woda. Zmienia się wraz z tobą, ale nie pokazuje tego, jaki jesteś. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć Elodie czymś bardziej wartościowym niż 'nie znasz mnie', ale się pomyliłem. Rzadko mylę się co do ludzi.- wyjaśnił Jasper, spoglądając na niego.- Właśnie to w tobie lubię. Wiem, że rozmawiam z maską, tym, co chcesz mi pokazać, a jednak mi to nie przeszkadza.

-Ty nie masz maski.- powiedział Leo, patrząc na niego z dołu. Był świadom tego, że ludzie wiedzą o jego masce. Chciał by wiedzieli. Wtedy starali się zauważyć jego prawdziwą stronę, chcieli się zbliżyć. A im bliżej się jest tym mniej się widzi. Jasper zdawał się akceptować jego maskę, neutralny wyraz lekkiego zaciekawienia na twarzy Leo.

-Nie chcę jej. To głupia dziecinada.- powiedział Jasper.- Jestem na to zbyt konkretny. Nie lubię dziecinad ani 'udawanek'.

-Może spróbuj się zająć jakimiś magicznymi istotami? U mugoli pewność siebie i konkrety są ważne w pracy ze zwierzętami, choć nie jestem pewien jak jest tutaj.- powiedział Leo, prostując swoją szatę.

-Dziwny jesteś. Z jednej strony mówisz 'mugole', a z drugiej 'tutaj'. Jakbyś nie identyfikował się z żadnym z tych światów.- Leo zaśmiał się, ale nie był to śmiech, który Jasper słyszał wcześniej. Patrzył jak jego kuzyn przechyla głowę i mruży oczy, sprawiając zupełnie inne wrażenie niż na początku. To był dziwny dzieciak, było w nim coś nie pasującego do niczego. Jakby ktoś zabrał szachowego króla i postawił go na środku planszy do warcabów.

-To prawda.- powiedział zwięźle.- Oba te światy są dziwaczne, a ja nie jestem zwolennikiem żadnego. Magia jest niezła, ale sposób jej użycia to przeżytek. Marnotrawstwo niewyczerpanego potencjału.

-A ja myślałem, że nie masz poglądów.- Jasper uśmiechnął się, unosząc brew. –Myślę, że chyba jednak polubię tę stronę rodziny.- Leo zaśmiał się, ale gdy tylko przeszli przez szklane drzwi do ogrodu na jego twarz znów powrócił neutralny wyraz. Pogrążył się w rozmowie ze swoim starszym kuzynem, zupełnie ignorując resztę rodziny, która nagle zamilkła, obserwując ich.

Po chwili jednak rozmowy wznowiły się, ale dwójka rozmówców nadal obserwowana była przez dwie pary oczu.

-Draco nie jest taki zły.- powiedział Leo, starając się przekonać Jaspera do swojego brata. Jego starszy braciszek naprawdę był do zniesienia.

-A uwierzysz jak ci powiem, że Elodie jest nawet miła?- zapytał Jasper, patrząc na niego rozbawiony. Leo wywrócił teatralnie oczami, a po chwili usiadł na ławce. Potem uśmiechnął się, gdy starszy chłopak usiadł obok niego.

Jasper może i zobaczył kawałek jego, ale nie było to nic, nad czym Leo nie miał kontroli. Chłopak zobaczył dokładnie to, co miał w nim zobaczyć. Potęgę, siłę i inteligencję. Draco miał rację co do Jaspera, który oceniał ludzi po sile ich charakteru. Dzięki niewyparzonemu językowi Elodie miał okazje wprowadzić swój plan w życie. Powinien jej potem podziękować.

Może znajdzie gdzieś talerz i bitą śmietanę…

Ku rozczarowaniu Leo nie udało mu się pozyskać żadnych komponentów do swojego małego 'podziękowania'. Kiedy wreszcie zaczęło się ściemniać rodzice poinformowali o tym, że powinni wracać do domu.

Gdy, po wszystkich pożegnaniach, wreszcie znaleźli się we własnym salonie wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.

-Zajmuje łazienkę.- powiedziała Narcyza z uśmiechem na co Lucjusz wywrócił oczami.

-Ile miejsca możesz zająć? To niemal basen.- mężczyzna spojrzał na nią krytycznym wzrokiem, a jego żona zgromiła go wzrokiem. –Dobra, dobra. Idź już.

-Dobrze się spisaliście chłopcy.- zarówno Leo jak i Draco uśmiechnęli się, gdy każdy z nich został pocałowany w czoło na dobranoc. Żaden z nich nie miał siły protestować, poza tym byli w gronie rodziny. Narcyza zniknęła w korytarzu i Lucjusz spojrzał na nich.

-Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś Leo, ale jestem pod wrażeniem. Jasper to mało socjalne dziecko.- powiedział Lucjusz z uśmiechem, jednak jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie o wybryku chłopaka. Postanowił jednak przemilczeć tę kwestię.

-Nie zrobiłbym tego bez wskazówek Draco.- Leo przytulił się do brata, który pogłaskał go po włosach.- Śpisz u mnie?

-Co powiesz na moją sypialnię? Nie byłeś tam chyba jeszcze.- powiedział Draco po zastanowieniu.

-Dobra robota obaj, a teraz do łóżek. Łóżka w waszym przypadku przylepy.- powiedział mężczyzna, głaszcząc ich po głowach. Żadne z nich nie lubiło tych wizyt. Dlatego właśnie Lucjusz cieszył się, że Narcyza była tak blisko z Arianną. Dzięki temu przynajmniej przy jednej rodzinie nie musieli udawać. Nawzajem się osłaniali. Lucjusz zacierał ślady, gdy Arianna popełniała błędy, więc nie musiała się przejmować po śmierci kolejnych mężów. Tylko głupi uwierzyłby, że wszyscy ci mężczyźni zginęli przypadkowo.

Lucjusz nie uważał tego za chwalebny sposób zdobywania pieniędzy, choć podziwiał w Ariannie to, że potrafiła wykorzystać swoje zalety. Robiła to głównie dla Blaise'a. Młody Zabini może i był przystojny, ale bez pieniędzy ciężko byłoby mu znaleźć żonę z bogatego domu. Chociaż jeden diabeł wiedział z tym chłopakiem- nigdy nie wiadomo było co mu wpadnie do głowy. Lucjusz miał po prostu nadzieję, że nie będzie to Leo.

[+++]

Długo mnie nie było ^^" ciężko mi się za cokolwiek zabrać ostatnio. Dobrze, że jest pierwsza nad ranem a mój ekran nie ma opcji jasności ekranu.

Mam jednak nadzieję, że rozdział nie rozczarował. Nie miałam go już siły sprawdzać ;-;

P.S. Ktokolwiek zrozumie reference imienia tutaj dostaje kudosy ode mnie :3 Translacja moich myśli z angielskiego na polski jest niemożliwa, więc wybaczcie to dziwne zdanie.


	21. Info

Postanowiłem przenieść historię z kilku powodów.

Po pierwsze uważam, że nie stała się ona tym, czym chciałem, żeby była. Jest zbyt angsty i kompletnie nie pasuje do tego co chciałbym pisać w przyszłości. W pewnym sensie zawiodłem sam siebie jako pisarz (amator). Nazwa była związana z pewnym konceptem, który też się zmienił.

Zmienię kilka z rozdziałów, które mam tutaj. Nie wiem jeszcze w jakim stopniu. Usunę niektóre wątki, dodam inne (mam nadzieję bardziej ciekawe i złożone). Do tego nie chciałem robić tutaj bałaganu, wolę zacząć od czystej kartki.

Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe.

A ja? Zapraszam do czytania Alabastrowego Lwa


End file.
